


Love Is The Drug

by FirmamentoEstrellado



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, Happy Ending, Infidelity, M/M, Peter is eighteen, Peter knows what he wants, Sexual Tension, Tony doesn´t, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2019-11-06 05:59:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 54,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17934158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirmamentoEstrellado/pseuds/FirmamentoEstrellado
Summary: Tony Stark se va a casar y Peter es el primero en lamentarlo. Arde en deseos por el magnate, pero jamás se atrevería a confesarlo, pues sabe que es un amor no correspondido.Y ahora Peter tiene que sentarse a ver (en primera fila y con lujo de detalle) cómo el hombre de sus más oscuras, sórdidas y secretas fantasías dice el "acepto" a otra persona.Sin embargo, las cosas no son lo que parecen, porque a pesar de lucir un matrimonio bien equilibrado, perfecto y convencional por fuera, guarda egoísmo, traición y resentimiento poco olvidado por dentro.¿Qué hará Peter cuando lo descubra?





	1. LA INVITACIÓN

**Author's Note:**

> Este es otro de mis diabólicos experimentos. Espero sea de su agrado n.n

 

> _“Este mundo es una comedia para quienes piensan, y una tragedia para quienes sienten”_
> 
> – Horace Walpole, IV conde de Oxford

 

   Con una serpiente enroscada en el estómago, Peter les contó a sus amigos lo de la invitación aparecida misteriosamente en el umbral de su casa.

   ¿Quién diría que el señor Stark estaba chapado a la antigua? Mira que enviar una carta de papel opalina, tinta dorada, y una rosa prendada a la dirección de cada uno de sus invitados… Qué conmovedor e inesperado gesto de su parte. Peter creyó que simplemente iba a recibir un correo electrónico como invitación, uno que podía desplazar con el pulgar y archivarlo en el segmento de las cosas dolorosas que no necesitaba atender. Pero una carta era difícil de ignorar. Sobre todo, cuando su tía May la encontraba primero antes que él.

   —Mala suerte —se compadeció Ned—, ahora de seguro que te obliga a ir. Las mujeres aman las bodas.

   —Esta tarde enviará la confirmación —masculló Peter.

   —Mierda…

   —¿Pero sólo es para la recepción de la fiesta o para todo el _show_? —preguntó MJ. La miserable y elocuente mirada de Peter le hizo levantar las dos cejas— Mierda…

   —No vayas a la ceremonia —sugirió Ned—. Nadie con un papel secundario va a las ceremonias de todas formas. Sólo los familiares y amigos cercanos asisten a esas partes aburridas. Tú puedes llegar sin ninguna vergüenza a la fiesta y a nadie le importará.

   Peter negó con la cabeza.

   —Ojalá fuera así de sencillo —suspiró—. Pero el señor Stark nos ha ayudado tanto... Gracias a él, tenemos mejores ingresos por el estipendio que recibo en _Stark Industries_. Gracias a sus conexiones, pude entrar a MIT y con una generosa _, generosa_ beca. La Navidad pasada nos quiso regalar un auto, sólo para que no me volvieran a asaltar de camino a la Universidad. A May le pareció excesivo y lo tuvimos que devolver, pero —enumeraba sus razones con los dedos al tiempo que veía las palomas revoloteando por el parque donde se encontraban, y hubiese continuado con la interminable lista, de no ser porque MJ lo interrumpió:     

   —No porque seas la mascota de Tony Stark significa que estás obligado a ir a un acto religioso que no te interesa —dijo agriamente.

   —Pues, técnicamente, sí estoy obligado —replicó Peter—. Porque May no dejará de recriminarme hasta que acepte ir. Me echará en cara todo lo que le debemos al señor Stark y de cuánto ha visto por nuestra familia. No tengo opción...

   Sus dos amigos cruzaron miradas.

   —Siempre pensé que Tony Stark hacía todos esos gestos por ustedes porque estaba interesado en tu tía —comentó Ned.

   Peter sólo se encogió de hombros.

   —Pues es evidente que te equivocabas —repuso MJ—. Ha estado con esa _pelirroja_ durante mucho tiempo. Si quisiera otro pedazo de culo, ya lo tendría.

   —¿Percibo algo de celos en tu voz? —inquirió Peter. Le confortaba no ser el único rumiando la noticia con un mal sabor en la boca.

   —Yo ya superé mis decepciones amorosas, tú supera la tuya —respondió ella con un tono que advertía peligro.

   —Okey, okey —se apresuró a decir—. Lo siento.

   —Ustedes vayan a llorar en el rincón de los amores imposibles, yo seguiré luchando por Betty Brant —dijo Ned.  

   —Hablando de amores imposibles —se burló MJ—. Considero más seriamente la posibilidad de que Peter le dé un beso con lengua a Flash, a que tú le des un beso a Betty en la mejilla.

   —Oye, a mí no me metas en tus retorcidos ejemplos —protestó Peter.

   —Pepper Pots nunca te amará —dijo Ned en actitud vengativa. Como respuesta, MJ le pellizcó la regordeta extensión del brazo y el chico aulló de dolor.

   Cuando ya se estaban peleando como dos niños pequeños, la entonación del celular de Ned puso fin a sus infantiles discusiones.

   —Me tengo que ir —dijo apresuradamente—. Mis horarios son una locura. ¿Quién me mandó a estudiar Ciencia Computacional e Ingeniería? Oh, es cierto. Yo lo hice —recogió su mochila y se levantó de la banca donde estaban sentados. MJ lo imitó.

   —Lo siento, yo también tengo clases —se disculpó ella tras ver la expresión de Peter—. Hablamos luego, ¿de acuerdo?

   —Te vemos más tarde —prometió Ned. Y Peter supo por el tono y la mirada que iban a continuar hablando infinitamente sobre el hecho de haber sido invitado al compromiso más llamativo y sonado del año. Seguramente ambos profundizarían a consciencia lo que Peter estaba sintiendo, cómo le estaba afectando, y qué pensaba hacer para sobrellevarlo. Peter no tenía la más remota idea de lo último. Lo que sí sabía era que deseaba ser tragado por la tierra, y escupido cuando todo hubiese terminado.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

   Era su sonrisa. Su majestuosa y agónica sonrisa.

   Peter conoció al hombre de sus sueños húmedos a la edad de quince años.

   Nadie entendió en aquel entonces por qué Tony Stark había decidido acoger a un chico de clase media baja y perfilarlo como su protegido. Peter era increíblemente listo (nadie lo ponía en tela de juicio), pero como él, existían otros muchachos igual de prometedores, de mejores familias y de abundantes recursos. Peter era tan pobre que tuvo que heredar los tenis mugrientos de su tía cuando éstos le quedaron. Si Tony Stark creía que ese joven era merecedor de sus enseñanzas, atención y tiempo, se debía, obviamente, a uno de esos actos de caridad que solía regalar cuando la cartera le apretaba demasiado. La gente dio por sentada la bondad del hombre y los medios lo catalogaron como un santo.

   Y Peter se esforzó al máximo cada día de su existencia para probar que se merecía el favoritismo del genio. Día y noche se dedicó al arduo estudio. Sacaba las mejores notas, diseñaba los más creativos experimentos, ingeniaba las más locas sustancias químicas, y absorbía los conocimientos del señor Stark como una esponja: su mente trabajaba de manera febril para superar las expectativas.

   Todo marchó bien los primeros meses. Para entonces, Peter ya había salido del closet y se dio cuenta bastante rápido que tenía una debilidad por su mentor. ¿Quién podría culparlo? El hombre era inteligente, divertido y ferozmente atractivo. Peter simplemente tenía ojos en la cara y los usaba. La cosa no era tan grave: sólo era un flechazo, se decía, un capricho que se le iba a pasar con el tiempo. Después de todo, se puede convivir con el objeto de interés y rechazar el deseo...

   Una tarde lluviosa, Peter arribó a _Stark Industries_ mojado y sin paraguas. El chofer del autobús había tenido la “consideración” de arrancar sobre un lodoso charco de agua, empujándolo todo en dirección hacia el muchacho. Calado hasta los huesos, tembloroso y miserable, se encerró en el primer baño que encontró. El aire acondicionado estaba en funcionamiento, y todos los poros de su cuerpo aullaron en señal de protesta. Adiós ropa. Peter se desnudó por completo y dejó de temblar. Con un poco de papel higiénico empezó a tallarse las partes más empapadas. Gimió de alivio, entró en calor poquito a poquito y sintió sus bolas contrayéndose bajo la tersura del papel. Su miembro parecía un bollito, encogido y diminuto, como una tortuga aterrorizada en su caparazón. Sus pezones estaban rígidos por la temperatura, como dos pequeños misiles preparados para sacarle un ojo a alguien, y el cabello goteaba sobre su frente, curveándose con cada esfuerzo que Peter hacía para secarse.

   El señor Stark abrió la puerta en ese momento.

   Y la cerró casi de inmediato.

   Así debió suceder en realidad: llegó, entró, una breve ojeada y cerró la puerta detrás de sí con una disculpa.

   Pero Peter sintió que transcurrieron _años_ antes de escuchar el “ _click_ ” del seguro. Sintió que el pulso de una bomba repiqueteaba hasta resolverse en explosión tardía. A la vez que ocurría, lo visualizaba todo desde las alturas, cada escena convertida en un cuadro congelado, cada latido en una eternidad.

 

   La sorpresa de encontrar a otra persona en el baño.

 

   El _shock_ de ver la desnudez de Peter

 

   La mirada reptando por su piel.

 

   Mortificación.  

 

   La incomodidad perceptible incluso desde el otro lado de una puerta.

 

   Todo sucediendo en tortuosa cámara lenta.

   ¿Qué habrá pensado de él?

   ¿Qué habrá sentido al verlo?

   Inevitables preguntas formuladas durante años venideros.

   Pero en el día concreto, Peter estaba tan avergonzado que deseó fundirse en una masa gelatinosa para siempre.

_De todas las personas…_

   Stark lo encontró, literalmente, en las peores condiciones posibles, e ignorando la infame disminución de sus genitales por la baja temperatura, su aspecto cotidiano también dejaba mucho que desear. Se percibía a sí mismo flacucho y sin músculo. Enclenque y poco llamativo. No era ningún atleta, rara vez lograba completar las rutinas del entrenador de la escuela. Los golpes en el hombro que MJ le propinaba cariñosamente le dejaban moretones en su piel de porcelana. El contraste de su endeble anatomía con el cuerpo robusto y delineado de Stark era para debatirse entre reír y llorar.

   No obstante, aunque nada ocurrió de manera convencionalmente favorable, Peter no pudo alejar el pensamiento de que la escena parecía una película porno de bajo presupuesto: **El papi adinerado y apuesto entra en la habitación, y descubre a un jovencito virgen secándose el cuerpo luego de una escabrosa tormenta. El hombre se congela en el umbral de la puerta, degustando cada centímetro de piel expuesta ante sus ojos. Se relame los labios, sonríe de oreja a oreja, y espanta al pobre chico con una voz profunda y deliciosa: _¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?_**

   ¡Corten!

   Desgraciadamente, la vida de Peter no era un rodaje de películas para adultos.

   Esa misma tarde (cuando Peter se hubo secado y puesto calzoncillos), el señor Stark abordó el incidente desde un lado humorístico para restarle incomodidad al asunto, y le propuso amablemente que se olvidaría de todo aquello si Peter lo olvidaba también. El muchacho accedió, y los dos se pusieron a trabajar como si nada hubiese ocurrido, ése día y el siguiente. Y el siguiente. Y los años lavaron la vergüenza.

   Peter se hubiese tomado la experiencia con filosofía si hubiera sido menos joven e impresionable. Pero, como en todo buen inicio de historia, aquel golpe de suerte le desató un estímulo inexorable y estúpido, tan atronador, tan embriagador, que no pudo menos que sentirse extremadamente atraído hacia Tony Jodido Stark. De pequeño siempre había venerado el suelo por donde caminaba; ahora quería besarlo y estremecerse ante el contacto. La cosa se había puesto grave.

   Los meses volaron, las estaciones huyeron y regresaron. Peter encontró cierto nivel de confort en distintos pares de labios, al tiempo que seguía creciendo y explorando su sexualidad. Nunca forjó una relación, ni pudo enamorarse, pero al menos satisfizo sus deseos primarios. Físicamente, había llegado muy lejos con varios chicos de su edad, al punto de casi perder por completo la virginidad. No obstante, algo siempre le impedía dar el último paso y graduarse por fin con honores de la materia “sexo avanzado”.

   No había que devanarse los sesos pensando en el motivo.

   Era su sonrisa.  

   Cuando Tony Stark sonreía; dientes blancos, alegría juguetona y esa manera extraña de pedir perdón antes que pedir permiso… Cuando sonreía, especialmente cuando le sonreía a Peter…dios…

   El único pensamiento coherente que cruzaba por la cabeza del joven era el de ponerse de rodillas y hacer lo que el señor Stark le comandara. Peter obedecería sin quejas, sin preocuparse por los códigos de ética, ni las consecuencias.

   Pero _esa_ no era una línea de pensamiento muy productiva, sobre todo cuando tenía que jugarse las materias y un promedio, sobre todo cuando había que cultivar el fruto de su carrera. Peter tenía responsabilidades, metas y sueños, no iba a olvidarlo tan fácilmente. No sería _sabio_ –se repetía constantemente– poner en peligro la relación mentor–aprendiz por un poco de lujuria adolescente. Por encima de todas sus calientes hormonas, nada le aseguraba que sería correspondido: Tony nunca actuó diferente después de su pequeño “encuentro”, y jamás dio señales de pensar o sentir algo similar al ardor que azotaba a Peter cada vez que se veían. En toda la prolongación de fechas, éste no mostró ni una pizca de interés, ni antes ni después de haberlo visto como lo había visto. A Peter le avergonzaba ser el único que tenía pensamientos lujuriosos, así que decidió hundirlos en el fondo de su corazón. Decidió sufrir una dura y perpetua frustración diaria si aquello significaba que podía permanecer cerca de Stark como un aprendiz obediente y nada más.

   Por otro lado, con Stark revisando constantemente su trabajo, apareciendo y desapareciendo en las instalaciones, perturbando con su fogosa presencia a Peter… era comprensible perder la calma de vez en cuando. Aunque Peter se mantenía fuerte y nunca dejaba entrever su deseo, las victorias se sentían menos como eso; victorias. Particularmente con una boda en el horizonte.

   Tony Stark nunca fue suyo y nunca lo sería.

   No había por qué hacer un drama, el primer paso para superar las malsanas trivialidades de la vida era aceptando la realidad. Y ya había tenido su prueba de fuego cuando se anunció por televisión la noticia del compromiso.

   Tía May y él estaban comiendo comida tailandesa en ese momento. La tele del restaurante estaba encendida en frente de su mesa. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo supremo para borrar su cara de shock tras ver al señor Stark arrodillándose frente a Pepper Pots en medio de una conferencia de prensa. Tuvo que ignorar la mano invisible comprimiendo sus tripas y dándoles vuelta tras ver el anillo envolviendo el dedo anular izquierdo de la pelirroja. Tuvo que mostrar temple, moderada sorpresa, y un destello de alegría por la increíble primicia de su más querido benefactor y maestro. Enhorabuena. Felicitaciones. Que tengan una maravillosa vida juntos y que ningún accidente de avión les arruine la luna de miel.

   Bueno, ser rencoroso no ayudaba a nadie, solamente lo hacía sentir más miserable. Peter no les deseaba el mal a los novios. Pero…

   Pero…   

   ¿Por qué no pude ser yo?

« _Porque no tienes tetas_ », le susurraba la baja autoestima.

   Pero el señor Stark demostró en muchas ocasiones que es un amante indiscriminado.        

« _Hombres, no niños_ », le recordaba esa vieja arpía de su cabeza.        

   Pero tengo 18 años.         

« _Oh sí, esa carita de bebé recién nacido es sumamente atractiva_ », se burlaba. « _Tu estatura baja, tu carencia de vello corporal. Ni hablar de tu experiencia_ » _._

   Tengo experiencia. He besado chicos, he compartido lecho con ellos. 

« _Pero Tony Stark tiene 30 años de ventaja. ¿Qué tienes tú que pueda sorprenderlo? ¿Qué sabes tú del verdadero sexo?_ »         

   Lo suficiente…

« _No demasiado entonces_ » _._

   Cállate.

« _Eres adorable_ » _._         

   Cállate. 

« _Será mejor que lo olvides de una vez por todas. Nunca va a fijarse en ti_ » _._         

   Lo sé.

« _Se acabó_ » _._                 

   Lo sé.

« _Está comprometido. Tú asistirás a su boda_ » _._         

   Peter lo sabía. Lo supo desde hace mucho tiempo en realidad. Pero un joven tiene derecho a soñar, incluso cuando sus inseguridades lo acomplejaban, incluso cuando él mismo se auto-saboteaba. Aquél era su masoquismo expresándose en todo su esplendor, con locura y desazón.         

   Tony…        

   ¿Cuántas veces se había masturbado en su nombre y por su causa? Peter perdió la cuenta.         

   Oh, Tony… 

   El Tony de sus fantasías no estaría contrayendo nupcias con pelirrojas de la alta alcurnia. El señor Stark le llamaría gentilmente por su nombre de pila, lo llevaría todas las noches a su cama y le haría el amor con un desenfreno temerario.         

   Aquella noche, después de haberles contado la noticia de la invitación a sus amigos, Peter estaba especialmente sensible y necesitado, por lo que el Tony de sus fantasías era un amante gentil, tierno y considerado.

   Le besaría la frente, le hablaría en susurros, y le prometería imposibles; un futuro juntos, un amor correspondido. Y encajarían perfectamente. Como dos piezas de rompecabezas destinadas a encontrarse.

   Se imaginó al señor Stark guiando suavemente los vaivenes arriba de él…

   Peter enterró un gemido en la almohada de su cama, giró sobre su vientre boca abajo y siguió palmeándose su polla medio dura. Quería más, tanto más. Quería ver esos ojos marrones y esos labios curveados hacia arriba en la sonrisa perfecta que siempre hacía que el corazón de Peter se acelerara. Quería todo.

   Evocó el resto del señor Stark: comenzando por sus hombros fornidos, seguido por el pecho torneado y bronceado, su abdomen tieso y duro, su barbilla, su vello facial, sus manos grandes, gruesas y rasposas…

   Las caderas de Peter se sacudieron. Estaba cerca. Seguramente no necesitaría tocarse para alcanzar el clímax, porque si el Tony de sus fantasías (un hombre que no tenía reparos en deslizar su polla por la garganta de su protegido) le seguía haciendo el amor con ese ritmo…          

   Su vientre se tensó. Gimió quedito. May estaba en la otra habitación.

   Después de tantos años viviendo en un mini departamento ubicado en el corazón de Queens con otra recámara a pocos metros de la suya, Peter ya había adiestrado el arte de ser silencioso cuando se tocaba. Por ello no significaba que sus fantasías eran menos potentes.

   Se arqueó en la cama, su cuerpo palpitaba de deseo. Quería que Stark lo cuidara, que se hiciera cargo de él, que lo follara hasta la inconsciencia. El placer se volvía demasiado ruidoso para soportar el silencio. Tenía que aguantar, tenía que aguantar, tenía que…oh…

   Peter lamía esos brazos, ese pecho, las gotas de sudor que perlaban sus vaivenes.

   —Por favor, por fa…vor… —ya estaba comenzando a balbucear, a rogar por algo que no estaba sucediendo en realidad. Se iba a venir, lo sabía, lo sentía. No había forma de detenerse ahora, no con esa sonrisa que adornaba sus pensamientos, esos ojos oscurecidos por el deseo, y esa polla que lo fornicaba hasta el fondo de-

   Un sonido estridente interrumpió su casi-eyaculación.

   Peter pegó un salto que casi lo sacó de su piel. ¿Qué demonios…?

   Era una llamada. _Genial_. ¿Quién osaba interrump-

   _Oh_.

   _Oh_ …

   La sorpresa, el gusto, la vergüenza, y el deseo, afloraron como una tormenta. Definitivamente iba atender _esa_ llamada.

   Tomó el celular con la mano izquierda (la que no había usado para masturbarse pensando en su interlocutor) y presionó el botón táctil para contestar.

   —¿Hola? —creyó que su voz sonaba bastante normal y estable para alguien que estuvo a punto de alcanzar el clímax.

 _—Los resultados de tu Investigación sobre las Nanopartículas Metálicas como uso alternativo de Reciclaje han salido —_ contestó esa voz masculina y cremosa como la mantequilla que tan venerada era por Peter en silencio—. _Estoy a punto de patentarla en el Instituto de Bioproductos Renovables. Convénceme de no hacerlo, por favor —_ su voz no tenía el menor asomo de súplica, pero Peter obedeció como pudo. 

   —¿Es parte de mi proyecto universitario, y si me lo quita repruebo la materia?

   — _Cierto_ —resopló—. _Acabamos de esquivar tremenda bala, ¿te das cuenta? Estaba así de cerca_ _de venderles tu producto. Es un alivio que me hayas detenido —_ tampoco sonaba aliviado. Peter sabía que sólo se trataba de una broma y que su verdadera intención era elogiarlo—. _Como sea, ¿qué estabas tramando? ¿Interrumpo algo?_

   Peter miró su mano derecha embarrada de líquido pre-seminal y lubricante.

   —N-no, no-no, para nada —dijo con una voz más aguda de lo que pretendía, y prosiguió a limpiarse con el paquete de kleenex que tenía a su derecha. Para conseguirlo tuvo que retorcer el cuello y sostener el celular entre su oreja y su hombro—. Sólo estaba haciendo tarea, ya sabe, lo usual. Ya iba a terminar —sí, bueno, ya iba a terminar, pero no con su tarea—. ¿Qué hay de nuevo, señor Stark?

 _—No mucho —_ respondió _—. Otra ovación de pie en la Stark Expo. Aburrido. Las primeras cinco veces fueron excitantes, pero ya después de la octava…mmm no demasiado_. _Hablando de cosas excitantes_ : _La carta fue enviada hoy, ¿la recibiste?_

 _—_ Sí, la recibí —hizo lo posible por omitir la amargura inyectada en sus palabras—. May se encargó de enviar la confirmación hace un par de horas.

_—Genial. ¿Entonces cuento con tu esencial y significativa participación para el día de mi boda?_

_—¿_ Perdón? ¿Dijo significativa participación? —repitió Peter con sorna— No sabía que tengo un rol tan importante dentro del show. Pensé que mi trabajo era quedarme de pie, muy callado y fingiendo que no existo —o al menos ése era el plan…

   — _Sólo era una pregunta retórica, pequeña alimaña_ —replicó Tony—. _Y que no te escuche Pepper llamándole “show” a nuestra boda. Es capaz de negarte la entrada._

   Mejor que no le diera ideas a Peter, porque era capaz de ponerlas a prueba. 

   —Ahí estaré, señor Stark. Sin falta —suspiró—. Por favor, no me _desinvite_.

 _—Voy hacerte un favor y pasaré por alto el tono sarcástico de tu voz —_ dijo Stark _—, y voy a atribuirlo a que sé que estás algo presionado por la Universidad. Odio romper tu concentración con cosas tan mundanas como una boda._

   «Si no quiere romper mi concentración, pues no se case», pensó frívolamente Peter.

   —Es el día más feliz de su vida —dijo en cambio—. No me lo perdería por nada en el mundo. Gracias por haberme invitado, señor.  

_—Mucho mejor. Buen chico._

   Su actuación de aprendiz devoto ya estaba muy ensayada y bien pulida como para fallar ahora, con todo y una erección punzante y negándose a desaparecer, pues el sonido de su más grande interés vocal estaba en la otra línea.

 _Mucho mejor. Buen chico_. En medio de sus sueños, palabras como ésas frecuentemente lo hacían estremecer de lujuria y placer.

 _Mucho mejor. Buen chico_. Sí, Peter era un buen chico para el señor Stark. Uno muy bueno. Era agradable que ese reconocimiento proviniese de la vida real, para variar.

   —No hay problema…—dijo mientras volvía a acariciar la extensión de su polla y cerraba los ojos. Se recostó nuevamente en la cama—. Haría lo que fuera por usted.

   — _Me consta_ —dijo Stark riéndose entre dientes.

   Peter aceleró el ritmo de su mano, absteniéndose a emitir ruiditos más comprometedores.

   —¿Le consta? —preguntó en voz baja.

 _—Claro que sí —_ respondió Stark—. _¿Cuánto tiempo llevo de conocer a mi pupilo? Si no fuera porque conozco al doctor Banner desde el 2012, y porque me desollaría vivo si remotamente lo considerara, tú serías el primero en la línea para el puesto de mi padrino de bodas._

   La mano de Peter se detuvo.

   Eso fue…un golpe bajo. Muy bajo.

   A Peter le temblaron los labios y no dijo nada.

   Sintió que algo se desinflaba en su interior. O tal vez era su miembro perdiendo grosor y sangre. De cualquier forma, hubo silencio.

   —¿ _Peter_? —llamó Tony. Sonaba irritado— ¿ _Estás ahí? ¿Me quedé hablando solo otra vez?_

   Peter tragó saliva dificultosamente.

   —N-no, a-aquí sigo...

   — _Oh, ahí estabas_. —exclamó Tony—. _Es gracioso cómo la gente deja de hablar de repente. ¿Mi sentimentalismo te quitó el aliento?_

   Sí, eso. Peter se agarró de eso. 

   —E-exacto, umm, exactamente —relajó los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo. El teléfono quedó tendido sobre la almohada muy cerca de su oreja—. Me conmueve, señor Stark.

   — _Lo sé_ —exhaló con cierto hastío—. _Debe ser la terrible infección de la dicha. Puedo parar si te incomoda tanta cursilería._

   —No… —se aclaró la garganta y se obligó a seguir hablando—. La cursilería le queda. La dicha también.

   —¿ _Eso crees_?

   —Como la mugre al trapo.  

   Tony rio. A Peter le gustaba escuchar ese sonido.

   — _Tengo que irme, pequeña alimaña_ —se despidió Stark cariñosamente—. _No puedo esperar a que llegue el día…_

   —Yo tampoco. Felicidades, señor Stark —dijo ya en modo automático. Ni siquiera sintió dolor.

_—¿Qué? Yo estaba hablando del día en que voy a patentar tu investigación. ¡Aun no estoy convencido!_

   Peter soltó una carcajada sincera.

   Pasados algunos minutos de haber colgado y de mirar el techo, Peter retomó sus quehaceres. Siguió frotándose el miembro a pesar de tener pocas ganas de hacerlo; ya había metido la mano, pues ahora terminaba.

   Desde la base hasta la punta, con su mano entera en forma de puño, ajustando presión donde se sentía mejor. No fue necesario poner más lubricante. No fue necesario sentir demasiado.

   El orgasmo finalmente se elevó y lo alcanzó como punto de ebullición.

   Peter quedó hecho un desastre en la cama, respirando agitadamente.

   Contempló el techo por otro largo rato, y la madrugada le cayó encima de repente y sin notarlo. Apagó las luces y se acurrucó como gato en su cama diminuta. Cerró los ojos y deseó inducirse en un sueño criogénico por los próximos diez milenios.


	2. LA BODA

> _“Todo el día y toda la noche, mi deseo por ti se desenrosca como una serpiente venenosa.”_
> 
>  – Samar Sen, _Love_
> 
>  

   Una extraña y confusa pregunta rondó por las mentes de Peter y May Parker durante el siguiente mes.

**¿Qué se les regala a los novios cuando, al parecer, ya lo tienen todo?**

   —Artículos de cocina.

   —Sí, May. Seguro que les hace falta una licuadora y unas cucharas a juego en la enorme y súper equipada cocina de su mansión.

   —Cojines.

   —¿De qué material? Porque si crees que podemos superar el algodón egipcio…

   —Tarjetas de regalo.

   —Aburrido e impersonal.

   —Adornos, marcos, portarretratos, delantales, tazas con sus nombres escritos en letra cursiva, lo que sea. No somos ricos, no esperan gran cosa de nosotros. Ahora, quita esa cara de amargado y ayúdame a buscar un obsequio poco práctico y de precio razonable.

   Peter suspiró pesadamente y le ayudó a su tía a elegir el regalo durante una tarde entera. Borrar su cara de amargado…lo dejó para otro momento.

   El acosamiento de Ned y MJ tampoco ayudaban a relajar su ánimo.

   —¿Quieres hablar?

   —¿Quieres construir un lego de mil piezas?

   —¿Quieres ver una película sangrienta y en lo mínimo romántica?

        Peter dijo sí a todo. Sabía qué estaba ocurriendo. No querían que estuviera solo. MJ (sí, MJ) había mostrado _tal entusiasmo_ ante la propuesta de pasar una noche en algún bar, comiendo y bebiendo hasta perder la habilidad de ver nítido, que Peter había sido incapaz de negarse. El simple hecho de que habría querido negarse, que habría querido quedarse agazapado en su madriguera, lo obligó a admitir que necesitaba un cambio. Él nunca había sido de esas personas a las que les gusta estar solas, ni tampoco era un joven contemplativo. Al contrario, cuando algo lo inquietaba, salía, veía a gente, fabricaba sustancias, tenía fantasías liberadoras de estrés.

   Hablando del rey de Roma…

   Para alivio de Peter, el señor Stark visitó muy poco el laboratorio durante las semanas previas a la boda. Seguramente estaba ocupado con los preparativos.

   Porque, si una boda iba a ser fenomenal y grande, tenía que ser la del empresario más estrafalario y adinerado del país.

   De modo que Peter agradeció el espacio brindado, pero también añoró la presencia de su hombre favorito. Para compensar el tiempo a solas, Peter se masturbaba tres veces al día pensando en él. Ah, las ventajas de ser joven: jalársela cuantas veces quisiera y siempre conseguir resultados. Correrse dos veces en menos de diez minutos. Y nunca estar completamente satisfecho.    

 

 

***

 

 

   El tiempo es relativo; Einstein lo dijo. En el amor, la distancia es tan relativa como el tiempo.

   Un día Peter estaba rumiando la noticia de la invitación, y al siguiente buscaba un regalo de bodas. Un día Peter estaba conociendo su propia sexualidad a través de un hombre 30 décadas mayor que él, y al siguiente se enteraba que este hombre se iba a casar.

   Un día Peter se encontró remendando el traje más presentable que pudo recuperar de su desastroso armario.

   Al siguiente estaba en la iglesia.

 

 

   Era un hermoso día. Adorable para una boda. La capilla era especialmente bonita y espaciosa. Peter se sorprendió de la cantidad limitada de personas que podían codearse de haber asistido a la ceremonia católica del multibillonario.

   El olor a gardenias mezclado con lienzo inundaba los cuatro vientos, las sillas de madera estaban relucientes y pulcras. El sonido del órgano, el arpa y las guitarras (cánticos de otro mundo) eran especialmente divinos, y las velas chisporroteaban débilmente, pues el ocaso no había terminado.

   Peter y May tomaron asiento y esperaron.

   Todo estaba permeado de arreglos florales, leves cuchicheos, y fotógrafos apostados en cada esquina.

   Y de pronto, ahí estaba él. Con su traje italiano, corbata impecablemente anudada, cabello cuidadosamente peinado, y rebosante de unos nervios que Peter nunca le había visto. Parecía un príncipe salido de un cuento de hadas, a punto de vencer al dragón.

   Cuando reparó en Peter, le sonrió.

   Él tardó en devolverle el gesto, pero al final lo consiguió. Las comisuras de sus labios fueron empujadas hacia arriba como si un gancho estuviese tirando de allí.

   La melodía (hasta ahora una acogedora música uniforme) cambió. El típico Canon en re mayor sonó por la capilla. Todos los invitados torcieron el cuello hacia la entrada, y los flashes de las cámaras enloquecieron cuando la novia entró caminando (más bien deslizándose) por el altar.

   El corazón de Peter le golpeteaba en las costillas como un pájaro desesperado.

   El sacerdote encargado de la ceremonia, un hombre en la cúspide de su vida, esperó a que la radiante mujer subiera al estrado y quedara posicionada frente a su prometido. Luego abrió un pesado libro y comenzó a leer algunos pasajes bíblicos que Peter eligió no escuchar. De hecho, poco fue lo que oyó en toda la reproducción de sus pesadillas. Miraba con una sensación de vacío la calvicie incipiente del hombre que estaba sentado delante de él, por lo que parecieron eternidades.  

   Y un ardor bajo sus ojos crecientemente húmedos comenzó a propagarse.

 ** _No_**.

   No iba a llorar. Se rehusaba a dejar correr una sola lágrima. Mueran todas y aguanten hasta el final. Peter arrugó el gesto, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no rendirse ante la vulnerabilidad que estaba sintiendo.

   Pero entonces:

   —¿Virginia Pepper Pots, aceptas a Anthony Edward Stark como tu legítimo esposo, amarlo y respetarlo, de hoy en adelante, en lo próspero, en lo adverso, en la riqueza, en la pobreza, en la enfermedad y en la salud, hasta que la muerte los separe?

   —Sí, acepto.

   —¿Anthony Edward Stark, aceptas a Virginia Pepper Pots como tu legítima esposa, amarla y respetarla, de hoy en adelante, en lo próspero, en lo adverso, en la riqueza, en la pobreza, en la enfermedad y en la salud, hasta que la muerte los separe?

**_No. No-no-no-no-no-no-no-n_ **

   —Sí, acepto.

   —Ustedes han declarado su consentimiento ante la Iglesia. Que el Señor en su bondad fortalezca su consentimiento para llenarlos a ambos de bendiciones. Lo que Dios ha unido, el hombre no debe separarlo.

   —Amén.

   —Los declaro marido y mujer. Puedes besar a la novia.

   Los invitados se levantaron de alegría, aplaudieron y silbaron. Los flashes tampoco se hicieron esperar. La Marcha Nupcial sonó con fuerza.

   La rabia ganó al final y secó todo indicio de lágrimas. Pero no estaba enojado con el señor Stark (nunca podría enojarse con él), estaba enojado con esa mujer, consigo mismo, con su tía, con el mundo por no haberle dado una oportunidad antes de ese día.

 

 

   La sesión de fotos fue un corto escalofrío. Aparentemente, el fotógrafo oficial de la boda no estaba interesado en capturar en un marco de recuerdos al protegido de Tony Stark.

   _Bien por mí_ , siseó Peter en la cabeza.

   Ya tenía su repertorio de sonrisas falsas guardadas para la ocasión. No hizo ningún esfuerzo. El único requerimiento de control surgió cuando le tomaron tres fotos simultaneas junto al señor Stark. El hombre rodeó la espalda de Peter, y congelaron el momento. Después de eso, se fundieron en un sincero abrazo. 

   —No me pasa nada —le dijo a May cuando ella preguntó.

 

 

   La recepción era todo lo que estaba esperando: música en vivo tocada por una orquesta de Swing profesional, mujeres bellas con hermosos vestidos limpiando el salón por la longitud del corte, hombres con sus trajes hechos a la medida, y un buffet de proporciones microscópicas que ofrecía veinte variedades de una misma crema, licor, caviar, verdura y canapés.

   El nuevo matrimonio abrió la fiesta con su primer baile, y afortunadamente prosiguió la cena.

   Peter y May fueron asignados a una mesa cerca de la barra, donde comieron encerrados en su burbuja, lejos del glamour que no iba con su estatus. Todo se veía delicioso, y normalmente Peter se habría sentido feliz comiendo lo que no solía comer, pero aquella noche, su apetito y también sus ganas de vivir, se habían desvanecido momentáneamente.

   De repente, oyó la voz del señor Stark, y aquel sonido profundo y masculino reptó por su piel.

   —¿Qué hay con esas caras largas? ¡Parker! ¿Por qué no estás haciendo que tu tía pase un buen momento? ¡Sácala a bailar!

   Al tiempo que hablaba, sacudía con vehemencia los hombros de Peter por detrás. A continuación, puso un vaso sobre la mesa.

   —Bébetelo de un trago —ordenó. Eso hizo Peter, tomándose el coñac como si fuese un tónico vigorizante. El líquido descendió suavemente por la garganta y alivió su estómago revuelto. Stark le sirvió otro.

   —¿Acaso intenta emborrachar a mi sobrino?

   El señor Stark rio como niño travieso.

   —Ni pensarlo. Quiero infundirle valor para que suelte los pies en la pista de baile.

   —Peter tiene dos pies izquierdos, me temo. El alcohol no hará que tropiece menos, sino todo lo contrario.

   —Estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo.  

   Algo mosqueado, Peter hizo caso omiso de los comentarios y engulló el vaso con cierta osadía, esforzándose para no componer ninguna expresión de desagrado. Al terminarlo, se llevó el puño a los labios para contener un eructo, y de pronto sintió mucho calor pese a que el clima era frío.

   —¡Muy bien, Parker! —lo felicitó Stark, palmeándole los hombros y sentándose a su lado. Peter bebería veinte tragos sólo para ver aquella expresión de orgullo—. ¿Quieres otro?

   —Mantenlo PG-13, ¿de acuerdo Peter? —le advirtió su tía con un tono severo.

   —Nada de eso, May. Es mi noche de bodas. Concédeme este pequeño capricho.

   —Si su capricho es pasarle estupefacientes a un menor…

   —Parker no es menor, ¿verdad? ¿Eres menor?

   Peter sacudió la cabeza y el mundo pareció sacudirse también con él.

   —¿Ves? —Stark extendió la palma abierta y lo señaló—. Él puede manejar unos tragos.

   Pese a la clara desaprobación que el rostro de May reflejaba, ella sonrió con algo de ternura.

   —Bueno, sólo por esta noche, ¿de acuerdo Peter?

   —Sí.

   —Tómate otro —Stark le rellenó el vaso, pero antes de llegar a las manos de Peter, alguien se lo arrebató.

   —Yo llevaré esto conmigo, gracias.

   Era Bruce Banner. Otro de los ídolos de Peter. Aunque nadie como el señor Stark para visitarlo por las noches durante sus sueños menos PG-13.

   —Okey, eso fue grosero —reclamó Tony mirándolo con aire de ofendido.

   —¿Quieres saber qué es grosero? —replicó Banner. Su pose y la voz arrastrada dejó muy claro que había tomado muchos más tragos de los que Peter hubiera soportado—. Que el bartender me haya negado un whisky doble. ¿Qué es esto? —olfateó el vaso—. ¿Coñac? ¡Puaj! ¿Quién ordenó esto?

   —Yo —dijo Stark. Banner lo miró como si fuese la primera vez en su vida que se encontraba a un ser humano.

   —¿Tú? Pero-pero pensé… Noooo. ¿Te gusta el coñac? ¿A ti te gusta el coñac? —le preguntó a Peter apuntándolo con el dedo.

   —Uh-h, um, bueno…      

   —Me estás avergonzando Brucy —dijo Stark entre dientes y con una sonrisa rígida.

   —¿Quieren oír la historia de cómo se conocieron los novios? —exclamó como si no lo hubiera escuchado, y se dejó caer en una silla vacía que, para infortunio de May, estaba a su lado.

   —Brucy, no creo que-

   —¡Yo los presenté! —graznó Banner salpicando su bebida—. Tooodo fue gracias a mí —sus dedos bailaron por la superficie hasta apuntarse—. Pepper era amiga de una amiga y le dije a su amiga que _Tony Stark es un playboy mujeriego, depravado y ruin, que no puede deletrear la palabra “matrimonio”, porque se atraganta a medio camino_. ¡Y ahora mírenlo! Pepper es una mujer formidable ¿no lo creen? Hizo que este bastardo sentara cabeza y echara raíces.

   —Es suficiente Brucy, gracias.

   —¡Eres un bastardo suertudo! —aulló el hombre con una sonrisa ebria y sentimental—. Te amo, viejo amigo. Felicitaciones…

   Y se abalanzó para darle un abrazo.

   —Eres un cielo —dijo Stark incómodo, dándole palmaditas en la espalda—. Mira, creo que alguien descuidó una botella de Brandy. ¡Por allá!

   El doctor Banner, ganador de un premio Nobel, cayó en la trampa y trastabilló en la dirección que el señor Stark apuntaba. Peter miró a Banner alejándose con un odio recién descubierto.

   —Lamento eso —se disculpó Tony con ellos, pero en especial con May, a quien le había aterrizado un poco de la bebida de Bruce en el vestido—. Le emociona mucho las ocasiones felices. Desgraciadamente no sabe controlarse si la ocasión amerita alcohol.

   —No, no, está bien —aseguró ella limpiándose con una servilleta—. La emoción es algo bueno. Y esa historia, tal vez contada de otra forma, es realmente conmovedora. No cualquier persona puede cambiar el rumbo de nuestras vidas. Tiene que ser la indicada, ¿no es cierto?

   —Cierto. Y también dijo que soy un bastardo suertudo. Quizá no tanto lo bastardo, pero sí que soy un suertudo. Brindemos —levantó una copa vacía que estaba a su costado.

   —Por la persona indicada y las ocasiones felices —dijo May, alzando su propio vaso.

   —Ocasiones felices…—se unió también Peter.

   Hubo un ligero sonido tintineante.

   Transcurrieron algunos minutos de charla. El señor Stark iba contándoles algo acerca de la banda de Swing que contrataron, y Peter se esforzaba en poner atención a cada palabra. Ya había dejado de tomar (a Tony se le olvidó servirle otro vaso luego de la interrupción de Banner), y así le era más fácil seguir el hilo de la conversación y comportarse según lo esperado. Reía cuando debía reír, soltaba un comentario cuando la anécdota lo requería, en un tono ligero, humorístico, despreocupado y casual, todo en la dosis adecuada.

   No obstante, la frágil y cuidadosa máscara que construyó para aquella noche, se resquebrajó un centímetro cuando llegó Pepper Pots. O mejor dicho; Pepper Stark…

   —¿Se están divirtiendo? ¿Qué les pareció la comida? —preguntó ella. Había cambiado el vaporoso vestido blanco por uno más manejable y cómodo, probablemente para la pista de baile. Un par de senos resaltaban por encima del escote, y un pequeño collar con una perla colgando en medio se escondía entre esas dos frondosidades. Peter miró con algo de desdeño aquellas implacables curvas.

   —Pepper cree que la langosta estaba demasiado hervida —dijo Stark poniendo los ojos en blanco, como si no hubiera escuchado tema más engorroso.

   —Oh no, la comida estaba grandiosa —desmintió May—. Nunca había probado una langosta tan exquisita. Podría comer cien veces de lo mismo el resto de mi vida.

   Peter también rodó los ojos imperceptiblemente ante la tendencia de May por glorificar el sabor de la comida que no fuese la que había preparado ella.

   —Cariño, ¿puedes bailar con mi madre? —dijo Pepper de pronto—. No para de decir que la fiesta es muy aburrida. Y ya sabes que bebe cuando está aburrida.

   —Evitemos otra vergüenza pública. Fue demasiado tarde para Banner, pero no para tu anciana madre. Iré en seguida —Stark le plantó un beso en el dorso de la mano, y el gesto recordó a la ciega devoción que Homero Adams profesaba a su esposa.

   La máscara volvió a resquebrajarse otro centímetro.

   Antes de esfumarse de ahí, el señor Stark gritó:

   —¡Te quiero ver moviéndote en la pista, Parker! 

   Peter habría hecho oídos sordos, de no ser porque May ya se había erguido, lista para comprobar qué tan izquierdos eran los pies de su sobrino.

   Y cuando las dos figuras de autoridad más importantes de su vida lo incitan a bailar, cómo podría negarse.

   Fue incómodo. Bastante, a decir verdad. May era más alta y Peter mucho más inexperto, de modo que ella tuvo que dirigirlo. En algunas vergonzosas ocasiones, Peter llegó a pisarla accidentalmente, y hubiese terminado besando el suelo si no fuera por la rápida reacción de su tía. May no hizo ninguna mueca de dolor, pero la sonrisa rígida y tensa hablaba por sí sola. Peter nunca volvería a bailar con nadie en su vida, eso era seguro. Ya estaba implorando porque aquella canción inusitadamente larga terminase de una vez para poder largarse de ahí, cuando:

   —¿Puedo robarme a tu tía por una canción?

   Por estar demasiado concentrado en vigilar aquellos torpes pies suyos, no reparó en la figura de Stark sino hasta que el hombre tuvo que carraspear para llamar la atención de Peter.

   Avergonzado, Peter se hizo a un lado rápidamente y dejó que el señor Stark tomara diestramente la cintura de May. Dos movimientos y quedó evidente su habilidad superior en la danza. Peter se contrajo de envidia y admiración. Tampoco le sorprendía demasiado. El señor Stark era elegante, sofisticado y bueno en casi todo lo que hacía. Peter regresó enfurruñado hasta la mesa.

   Bailaron mucho tiempo. Peter no podía escuchar la conversación que fluía entre los dos, hundido como estaba desde su silla, pero, a juzgar por las miradas de soslayo, parecía que hablaban de él. Se les veía contentos y cómodos, meciéndose al compás de la música. Tal vez Ned tenía razón y el señor Stark sí estaba interesado en su tía después de todo. O lo estuvo alguna vez…

   Entonces captó la mirada de Stark y pudo haber jurado que de repente el hombre le había guiñado el ojo. Peter miró con más atención, pero no volvió a repetirse. Stark no volvió a mirarlo.

   La balada terminó. Una pequeña ovación de aplausos acompañó la última nota del pianoforte. El señor Stark y May se encaminaron de regreso a la mesa, y Peter apenas cayó en la realización de que los había estado observando durante todo ese tiempo. Se giró bruscamente y ordenó al mesero otro shot de coñac. Al tomárselo de un tirón, el agradable calor se acumuló en su pecho y reanudó la circulación de la sangre por sus venas. Dejó escapar una especie de gemido.

   —¿Me concedes esta pieza?

   Conmocionado, observó al señor Stark extendiéndole la mano a él.

   _Él_.

   May no se veía por ninguna parte.

   No supo en qué momento dijo que sí, pero de repente se había erguido como resorte y lo iba acompañando a través de la pista.

   _Oh, no_.

   Peter no había pensado en lo que obviamente tenía que suceder, hasta que sucedió.

   Stark lo tomó por la cintura. Lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo. La mano izquierda de Peter quedó nerviosamente recargada sobre un hombro, mientras que la derecha estaba unida con la de Stark. Olía increíble. Pensó que sus cuerpos nunca habían estado tan maravillosamente cerca. La piel de Peter comenzó a vibrar.

   —¿Te estoy poniendo incómodo? —preguntó Stark.

   Cualquiera que fuese la expresión que Peter estaba haciendo, debía detenerla de inmediato.

   —Uh-umm, n-no, no, no —se aclaró la garganta y pensó rápido—. Siem-siempre olvido po-ponerme desodorante cuando bailo enfrente de miles de personas y… y uso un ridículo traje que desempolvé esta mañana.

   —Te ves genial, hueles genial —respondió Tony simplemente.

   —Todos nos están mirando —añadió Peter examinando su alrededor. Era una verdad a medias. La gente los veía con curiosidad, mas no prestaban demasiada importancia a los dos hombres bailando.

   —Eso es tu culpa —alegó Tony—. No estás bailando muy grácilmente que digamos. Suéltate un poco. Déjate llevar.

   Mala idea. Si Peter se dejaba llevar en esos brazos, indudablemente tendría una erección.

   —O-okey…

   Al igual que May, el señor Stark dirigió. A Peter no le importó demasiado esta vez. Lo condujo en una danza lenta y oscilante, la música era suave, y el cuerpo de su pareja de baile emanaba un calor magnético mientras se ondulaba contra el suyo. Peter se sentía hecho un manojo de nervios y con unos latidos similares al gong que entonaban las batallas durante la edad media.

   —¿Cuáles son tus planes? —preguntó Stark de repente—. Además de graduarte de la Universidad e ir a trabajar a _Stark Industries_. Estás contratado, por cierto. Cuando sea que estés listo. No hay presión.

   Peter exhaló una risita nerviosa y rebuscó información en el disco duro que ya se le iba atrofiando. 

   —Gracias. Uhh…Supongo que… ¿lo que dijo? Quiero decir, no hay mucho que añadir realmente, eso es masomenos todo lo que quiero. Es decir…no _todo_ lo que quiero, pero, ya sabe, es…es…

   Y fue cautivo por la intensidad que esos ojos puestos fijamente en los suyos, desplegaban. Conocía esa mirada. Lo estaba escudriñando. Estaba intentando arrancarle algo de los labios, algo de lo que Peter ni siquiera tenía conocimiento. Todavía bailaban en círculos. ¿O era que la cabeza le daba vueltas a Peter? Escupió lo primero que se le vino a la mente para abandonar aquella sensación de repentina debilidad que sentía en sus piernas desplazándose hacia arriba.

   —He pensado en mudarme —dijo por fin—. Abandonar el nido, ya sabe. He reunido suficiente dinero para alquilarme una habitación cerca de la Universidad, y así darle un poco de espacio a May.

   —Grandioso —exclamó Stark—. Ya es hora.

   —Sí. May no quiere dejarme ir, pero-

   —Es hora.

   —Sí —volvió a decir.

   Se quedaron callados por otro rato. Aquello no era normal.

   —Has crecido mucho —comentó el señor Stark de pronto—. Ya no eres aquel chiquillo atolondrado que conocí hace años. Eres todo un muchacho grande y maduro que puede beber alcohol sin hacer la más leve mueca.

   Peter sonrió. Al menos ya no le decía _niño_. Gracias mayoría de edad.

   —Y ahora estás buscando tu independencia. Vivir solo, extender las alas —prosiguió—. Creo yo que…que te he dado suficientes plumas para que fabriques tus propias alas y vueles lejos, ¿no crees?

   —Uh, amm, ¿sí?, supongo…

   —Digo, aceptémoslo, vas muy bien —continuó—, eres el talento andante, y nunca había conocido…—se aclaró la garganta— nunca había conocido a un joven que me recordara tanto a mí mismo. La diferencia es que tú eres mejor, en muchas categorías —Peter iba agrandando los ojos cada vez más a medida que el hombre seguía hablando. En su vida había pensado que Tony Stark era capaz de hacer tantos cumplidos—. Sí, sí, lo sé. Tony Stark, haciendo cumplidos. Es el fin del mundo —¿le estaba leyendo la mente o que demo-? —. Como sea. Te lo has ganado, créeme…

   Peter hubiera respondido, le hubiese colmado de agradecimientos, de no ser porque tenía la impresión de que Stark quería llegar a algo.

   —Y me parece obvio que tienes todo lo que necesitas para brillar. Yo sólo te di un mero empujoncito.

   Ahora tenía un mal presentimiento en la boca. ¿Por qué sus palabras sonaban como el preludio de una despedida?

   No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo para que sus sospechas fueran confirmadas:

   —Así que…—concluyó— He estado pensando en pasar tu custodia al doctor Banner.

   Peter abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada.

   —La _era Stark_ tenía que llegar a su fin algún día, ¿no lo crees? —los ojos de Tony se rehusaban a mirarlo—. Me parece que ya te enseñé todo lo que he podido. Y no pretendo enseñarle toda la vida a alguien que ya lo sabe todo. Tienes que volar del nido, como bien has dicho. Además, el doctor Banner está más relacionado a tu área de interés y a tu carrera. Yo sólo soy un mecánico. No quiero interponerme en cualquier cosa de lo que seas capaz con la pulida del buen doctor.

   Tony por fin lo miró. Esperaba una respuesta.

   Nada. Hubo silencio. Sólo se oía la música, las risas distantes y el corazón de Peter latiendo estrujado.

   —¿Hay alguien en casa? —su mirada expectante había cambiado a una irritada, lo cual sucedía cada vez que Peter no atinaba palabras—. ¿Otra vez me quedé hablan-

   Pero Peter lo interrumpió escupiendo lo primero que le vino a la cabeza.

   —Creo que estoy a años luz de parecerme a cualquiera de los dos, señor Stark. Si intento volar, me restregaré la cara contra el suelo. 

   —Oh, _por favor_ —dijo Stark poniendo los ojos en blanco—, no te caigas para que yo te levante.

   —No lo hacía.

   —Bien —exclamó—. Porque lo que dices es un completo disparate. Ya te lo dije, eres el más brillante y testarudo muchacho que conozco. No me digas que no puedes vivir sin mí.

  Peter se mordió la lengua y contestó lo opuesto a lo que le gritaba la cabeza.

   —Sobreviviré —dijo sarcásticamente.

   —Arrogante —murmuró Stark entre dientes—, impertinente, altanero —continuó.

   —…Aprendí del mejor.

   —…Te enseñé bien.

   Se sonrieron fugazmente.

   Pero Peter no aguantó ver por mucho tiempo esa sonrisa tan brillante como el sol, así que decidió clavar los ojos en el piso sobre el que bailaban. Descubrió que apenas estaban moviendo los pies. En su propio eje se deslizaban difusamente al son de un lento vals; sus cuerpos se acunaban con la misma lentitud.

   —El doctor Banner está feliz de tenerte en su laboratorio. No te dejes engañar por lo que has visto hoy. Es un buen maestro. Justo lo que necesitas —prometió.  

   Peter optó por callar sus discrepancias.

   —Su laboratorio es un Disneylandia para chicos listos como ustedes. Te va a encantar. Tiene todos los juguetes —parecía que el señor Stark diría lo que fuera para convencerlo. Peter se las arregló para mantener su cara póker y decidió seguirle la corriente. Como por un segundo.

   —Voy a extrañarlo. —musitó—. No será lo mismo sin…sin usted. —Tony se limitó a sonreír a medias. Y Peter se debatió entre expresar más de lo que estaba sintiendo, o cerrar el pico y encarar la situación con dignidad. El problema era que su lengua casi siempre ganaba todas las batallas internas—. No quiero otro mentor —escupió apresuradamente—. El doctor Banner es genial, pero aun siento que tengo mucho que aprender de usted. No hemos terminado el reactor arc y usted prometió ayudarme con mis investigaciones. ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer ahora? —para su inmenso horror, notó que comenzaba a hablar entrecortadamente—. Si entré a MIT es porque tengo conexiones con usted, y todavía no estoy ni cerca de-

   —Muchacho —le cortó Stark abruptamente—, si crees que esa universidad te aceptó debido a alguna conexión que piensas que yo tengo, nunca habías estado tan jodidamente equivocado en tu vida. Yo no hice nada. Entraste por tus propios méritos.

   —Pero la beca-

   —Fuiste tú —afirmó tajante—. Yo no tuve nada que ver. No te permito que te menosprecies de esa forma.

    Y sin previo aviso, Tony se apartó de él, extinguiendo así el calor de sus cuerpos juntos. Peter no pudo entender por qué, hasta que escuchó a su alrededor un sonoro aplauso, y por fin comprendió que la canción había terminado. Que oportuno.

   —Parece que nuestro tiempo se acabó. Lo siento chico. ¿Dejamos la charla para otro día? —en opinión de Peter, sonaba sospechosamente aliviado—. Tengo que volver con la señora esposa o andarme con cuidado.

   Antes de irse, tocó la mejilla de Peter con una de esas palmas callosas y fuertes que tenía, y el tacto quedó ahí por una eternidad. Peter tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no inclinar la cabeza como un gato.

   Y se fue.  

   El señor Stark se fue, y directito hacia Pepper Pots.

   Ellos dos comenzaron a bailar.

   Peter observó, a través de una estela de personas mezclándose en su campo de visión, al marido y su mujer danzando. Sus frentes juntas, sus cuerpos compenetrados. Orbitando como un planeta solitario. El señor Stark pareció murmurar algo en el espacio entre sus rostros; algo que sólo ella podía escuchar, algo sólo para ella y nadie más.

   Como le gustaría ser ella, y como no puede.

   La rabia, la tristeza y el deseo hicieron paso hasta la cordura. Todo se expandía bajo sus sienes en la forma de un dolor de cabeza insoportable.

« _Mira y codicia_ _. Ignora la serpiente enroscada en tu estómago y aprecia el tipo de afecto que el señor Stark haya elegido darte_ » _._

   Sentirse desgarrado no era nada nuevo, pero sí lo era la sensación de no poder controlar su voluntad de lucir indiferente.

   ¿Cuándo dejaría de doler?

   Siempre creyó que la madurez le ayudaría a superar aquel infame amor no correspondido, pero ahora, a los dieciocho años, la seguridad se transformaba en mentira.

   Sus ojos volvieron a humedecerse y él volvió a reprimir las lágrimas.

   Necesitaba otro vaso de coñac.

***

        Cuatro horas después, los novios se despidieron. O los cónyuges, como fuera; Peter ya estaba viendo doble. El caso es que había llegado la hora de partir: Aruba y medio océano atlántico los esperaba. Y entonces el señor Stark se alejaría de Peter, quizá para siempre. Sus momentos en el taller, trabajando codo con codo, estaban a punto de pasar a la historia. Una ligereza efímera, una realización eterna. ¡Qué horas tan ricas, plenas y hermosas pasaron juntos!

        Peter se quedó atrás de la multitud que vitoreaba a la pareja y que les deseaba buena suerte en su luna de miel. Que sean muy felices y que coman perdices.

« _Mira y olvida. La luna de miel va a durar dos semanas. Eso quiere decir que tienes catorce días para cerrar un ciclo y manejar tu duelo de la manera en que consideres apta. Necesitarás muchos paquetes de kleenex, sesiones de terapia con tus amigos, videojuegos, helado y mucho, mucho lubricante. Dos semanas. Catorce días_ » _._

        Y eso sería todo. Para bien o para mal, constituía el fin de la era Stark. Quizá fuese lo mejor. Así Peter podría superarlo más rápido. Y el tiempo y la distancia son los mejores aliados del olvido, había escuchado.

        El señor y la señora Stark desaparecieron en una limosina más grande que el apartamento de Peter y May. O puede que Peter ya estaba viendo triple.

« _Mira y avanza…_ »

   Se habían ido.

_***_

    

     Pero el señor Stark regresó a la ciudad al tercer día.     


	3. LUNA DE MIEL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter pasó por alto el temblor de sus dedos luchando por incrustar la llave en la cerradura y empujó la puerta hacia el desastre.

 

> “ _Esto llevará su tiempo…_
> 
> _No lo soporto más_
> 
> _Me pregunto si entenderás_
> 
> _Que no es más que el tacto de tu mano_
> 
> _Tras una puerta cerrada_ ”
> 
> – Vince Clarke

 

   Peter apenas había tenido tiempo de llorar sobre la almohada cuando se enteró…

   En contra de sus deseos no se deshizo en un valle de lágrimas aquellos primeros días; sus amigos estuvieron ahí para distraerlo de la pesadez que lo embargaba (en parte la resaca de la fiesta), y se aseguraron de que pudiera levantarse de la cama con la frente en alto.  

   La búsqueda de su apartamento constituyó una buena pomada sobre la herida. Ned encontró varios lugares en renta por internet, y de pronto ambos amigos ya se imaginaban alquilando uno hacia el final del mes: el comienzo a una vida solterona, sin autoridad que los limite, fiestas, videojuegos y dormitorios sucios.

   En el fondo sabían que iban a ser tan callados como ratones, tan pulcros como dos señoras ancianas, y con tan pocas oportunidades de pagar la renta que no podrían siquiera enunciar la palabra fiesta sin desencajar la mandíbula ante el horror de los gastos.

   Por otro lado, él tenía la universidad, un kilo de tarea, los resultados de su investigación, y un corazón roto al que no podía prestarle la debida atención por el momento. La masturbación quedó relegada en segundo plano; honestamente no tenía ganas de tocarse pensando en un hombre que estaría tomando a su esposa en algún lugar del océano atlántico.

   Entretanto, el doctor Banner ya se había puesto en contacto con Peter.

   Aquel desalineado y emborrachado hombre que vio en la boda estaba completamente arrepentido. Se disculpó con May a través de Peter en una llamada telefónica, y le juró que él no suele ser así, que es toda seriedad y principios distinguidos cuando hace su trabajo. Peter le dijo que no se preocupara, que debió verlo a él cuando la fiesta terminó, que May apenas pudo con su peso mientras iba cargándolo hasta el taxi.

   Se rieron. Fijaron una fecha de comienzo. Se dieron las gracias y buenos deseos. Peter decidió ignorar el hecho de que, por culpa del doctor, el hombre de sus sueños estaba comiendo uvas de la boca de su esposa (o alguna imagen así de repulsiva). En verdad no tenía relevancia ahora. Incluso llegó a sentir una chispa de emoción ante aquel nuevo capítulo; Banner era un hombre admirable, inteligente y bastante más serio en lo que al trato con la gente se podía decir. Seguramente iban a trabajar bien, pero…

   ¿Quién podría quitarle ese anhelo, aquella espinita de deseo que lo corroía cuando pensaba en su antiguo mentor? Peter sabía que era cuestión de tiempo y, aunque el tiempo es relativo, también lo llamaban el sastre especializado en arreglos. Peter porfiaba por arreglar su corazón desencajado y seguir por la vida sin el recuerdo de Tony.  

   Era cierto que no podía quejarse demasiado. Las cosas realmente no iban tan mal para él. Era cuestión de tiempo, pero también de equilibrio. Ya luego tendría sus momentos para desbaratarse y recomponerse. Detener la hemorragia, tambalearse, superarlo y aspirar hondo.

   …

   Pero el señor Stark regresó a la ciudad al tercer día de su luna de miel.  

   Si es que aquello podía llamarse luna de miel.

   No lo supo hasta después de 12 horas y MJ fue la primera en descubrirlo; Peter evitaba las redes sociales, como lo hacía siempre que estaba deprimido. Así que un mensaje de su amiga a las diez de la noche lo puso al tanto de la noticia más jugosa y controvertida jamás escuchada. Le mandó a Peter el link de un artículo y el muchacho no tardó en ponerse a leer con impaciencia.

 

**¿El mercader de la muerte ha regresado?**

 

Las decisiones que Tony Stark ha tomado a lo largo de su complicada vida siempre han resultado un misterio y un tema sujeto a bastantes críticas.

Recordemos por un momento la entrada que hizo a Estados Unidos luego de ser aprisionado durante tres terribles meses en Afganistán: con un yeso en brazo, cara magullada y los ojos de un hombre conmocionado, pidió comer hamburguesas con queso auspiciadas por Burger King, mientras daba una conferencia de prensa desde el suelo. A todos nos pareció disparatado, pero también albergaba el toque de la marca Stark en todo su esplendor, por lo que lo complacimos, nos sentamos y escuchamos.

Fue entonces que anunció la clausura inmediata de la división de manufacturación de armas hasta nuevo aviso.

Criticado hasta el tedio, humillado y ridiculizado durante los primeros meses, Stark nos demostró, sin embargo, que la producción de armas era simplemente la extensión de un dedo, y no el conjunto de un cuerpo vivo y entero que podía llegar a ser la industria en manos del visionario que era y sigue siendo. Aprendió de la tragedia, resurgió de las cenizas, y convirtió la seguridad nacional en un juego de niños comparado con su plan de energías renovables.

O eso pensamos.

Aparentemente, los rumores sobre Tony Stark involucrándose en la producción masiva de armas, dejaron de ser rumores ayer.

Artillería pesada, armas de fuego; todo está siendo fabricado en este momento bajo las órdenes del supuesto humanitario. Paz en nuestra era.

¿El mercader de la muerte ha regresado?

No sabemos si es verdad que regresó, pero tenemos informes que indican que Tony Stark ha tomado el primer vuelo con destino a Nueva York. ¿Para limpiar su nombre, quizá?

Pero, en todo caso, ¿qué clase de hombre abandona su propia luna de miel? ¿Vino hasta aquí con la intención de arreglar el asunto con sus propias manos?

¿O será que, (y disculpen la cantidad de preguntas sin respuestas) ahora que se ha descubierto la bolsa de estiércol y se puso delante del ventilador, quiso regresar abruptamente del paraíso para proporcionarnos una excusa bien planeada y rocambolesca?

Sea cual sea la razón, Stark consideró apropiado y oportuno hacer las maletas.

¿Cómo la estará pasando su esposa en estos momentos?

 

   —¿ _Qué crees que esté pasando_? —quiso saber MJ por teléfono, pero Peter no tenía una respuesta. Estaba preocupado. No se le ocurrió sentir alegría ni regodearse ante los supuestos problemas que podrían tener los Starks. Peter no era un desgraciado egoísta. Quería que Tony fuera feliz; aunque no fuese Peter quien le proporcionara aquella felicidad. Sin embargo, no podía negar que un gusanito de alivio trataba de hacer mella en su corazón de oro. Aplastó al gusanito sin compasión y se dijo que, si Tony Stark necesitaba a alguien, Peter estaría apuntado en primera fila para tenderle una mano.

   Por fortuna, al día siguiente le tocaba ir a _Stark Industries_ y, con un poco de suerte más buen cronometraje, se toparía con el señor Stark.

   Peter arribó finalmente al enorme y suntuoso edificio por la tarde, alrededor de las cinco.

   Caminó tranquilo hasta su planta, mirando despreocupadamente a todos lados, revisando las esquinas, moderando sus pasos. La decepción de no encontrárselo inmediatamente no fue tan grande, ni tan pequeña. Estaba preparando el terreno, tenía mucho trabajo por delante. Ya lo vería, se repitió como una docena de veces. _Concéntrate._ Ya lo vería _._

   Pero no lo vio. Ése día y el siguiente tampoco.

   Peter quiso anular todo rastro de impaciencia durante el mayor tiempo posible, pero la incertidumbre, la necesidad de saber si el señor Stark se encontraba bien, lo aquejaba constantemente.

   Al final, optó por enviarle un mensaje de texto.

**“Hey, señor Stark. Escuché que estaba en la ciudad. Si necesita algo, no tiene más que pedírmelo.”**

   Estaba contrarrestando un poco la ligereza que quería proyectar: era obvio que había leído el artículo como todos los demás. No obstante, llegó a la conclusión de que así es como interactúan los amigos. Eso era lo que debía hacer. Eso estaba bien.

   Su desinteresada y notable muestra de apoyo no fue contestada, sin embargo.

   ¿Lo estaba ignorando? ¿O acaso los problemas eran más graves de lo que pudiese comprender?

   Resolvió por tirar todas las delicadezas por la borda y fue a la oficina del señor Stark al día siguiente.

   La oficina que nunca usaba, en realidad. El señor Stark aborrecía el trabajo de oficina: encerrarse dentro de cuatro paredes, atendiendo el teléfono, formando parte de una burocracia que le era difícil de tragar. Nunca se lo había confesado en el sentido estricto de la palabra, pero Peter lo sabía. Porque lo conocía así de bien. El taller mecánico era su lugar sagrado, compuesto de todo lo que él amaba y con lo que hizo su fortuna.

   A Peter le bastó con estar allí una vez para darse cuenta.

 

   Al cumplir dieciséis años, Peter le contó al señor Stark que nunca había manejado un coche, ni qué decir sobre reconocer las partes mecánicas de uno. Tony se lo llevó inmediatamente a su taller para enmendar aquel hoyo de conocimiento.

   Entonces, Peter tuvo la vista del señor Stark, todo sudado y sediento por el esfuerzo, gruñendo al cargar instrumentos pesados con esas callosas y fuertes manos que tan gentilmente revolvían el cabello de Peter en ocasiones.

   Juntos, arreglaron el motor de un automóvil.

   “Es parte de ser hombre, Parker”, le había dicho aquella tarde mientras los dos asomaban la cabeza por el capó delantero del coche; Tony iba aflojando el alternador y Peter se quedaba atrás, observando. “Las chicas saben valorar al hombre que arregle sus autos descompuestos. Si alardeas sobre dominar la extracción y reparación de un motor de combustible, cuando menos te des cuenta, tendrás a centenares de chicas luchando entre ellas para brincar sobre tu esqueleto”.

   A Peter se le escapó una risita y una confesión.

   “No me interesa salir con chicas ni que ellas se enzarcen en una lucha para salir conmigo. No me gustan las chicas, en realidad”

   Tony respondió sin ningún sobresalto.

   “El truco también funciona con el mismo sexo, niño. No tienes que extender tus alitas hechas de arcoíris para demostrar el closet del que aparentemente has salido. A nosotros también nos gustan los hombres capaces de manejar objetos pesados. Sabemos apreciar la masculinidad”.

   “Ah…” fue la increíble respuesta de Peter. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo enfurecido y su corazón dio una voltereta gimnástica dentro de su pecho.

   Stark se rio ante la inocencia de su reacción y Peter tuvo que darse la vuelta. Era eso, o disolverse en una piscina de vergüenza.

   Continuaron su labor sin el menor de los tropiezos. Peter atesoró cada instante en su memoria. Cada pequeño roce de sus dedos cuando se pasaban herramientas. Cada gota de sudor resbalando por aquella atractiva cara que, aparentemente, le atraían los hombres rudos y masculinos.

   Peter hizo lo mejor que pudo para impresionarlo: levantó piezas dos veces su tamaño, memorizó todas las partes del auto por dentro y por fuera, se quitó la sudadera para enseñar los brazos mientras trabajaba y luego se la puso al recordar que no tenía nada de músculo allí debajo.

   Su momento preferido ocurrió cuando el señor Stark untó un espeso aceite de motor sobre la mejilla de Peter. El chico (habiendo sobrepasado su desconcierto) le regresó la broma, deslizando tres dedos sobre su brazo expuesto ( _oh, los bíceps que sintió…_ ), y de pronto se vieron enzarzados en una lucha de aceite negro cayendo aquí y allá sobre sus cuerpos. Ambos se reían, forcejeaban y se tiraban comentarios mordaces, declarando guerra sin posible tregua.

   Por un instante, Peter se abandonó a las sensaciones mientras imaginaba que se desnudaban allí mismo y que podía explorar todos esos músculos de forma mucho más detenida. Y mucho más íntima.

   Entonces el momento dejó de ser tan encantador al sentir un ardor en su entrepierna.

   Y lo peor de todo fue que el señor Stark se dio cuenta.

   Oh, lo dijo en voz alta, para eterna mortificación de Peter; no intentó fingir lo contrario ni darle beneficio de la duda a la creciente tensión en sus pantalones.

   “¿Esa es la nariz de Gonzo, o alguien está _muy_ contento ahora mismo?”  

   Sin mucho éxito, Peter intentó taparse con la sudadera.

   “Usted no ha visto eso”, más que una petición, se le escapó como un ruego. _Bórrelo de su memoria, bórrelo, bórrelo, bórrelo._

   “¿Ver qué?” por fortuna, Tony estuvo dispuesto a seguirle la corriente. “Ahora, apresúrate y límpiate el aceite. Nos vemos arriba cuando hayas… terminado” y se rio de su propio chiste. ¡ _Maldición_!    

   Aquella fue la primera vez que Peter tuvo una erección delante de ese hombre. Y la última.

   No pensaba pasar por una segunda. No creía ser tan fuerte para soportar otra deshonra.

   ¿Cuántas veces tenía que pasar por situaciones embarazosas enfrente de Tony Stark? ¿Era el universo actuando en su contra? ¿O acaso tenía alguna deuda karmática de alguna vida pasada?

 

   Sin darse cuenta, ya estaba frente a una puerta con un letrero que rezaba “Tony S.”

   Golpeó suavemente la puerta sin muchas esperanzas de encontrárselo allí.

   —Pase.

_Oh, sorpresa._

   Peter abrió la puerta y vio a Tony detrás de un escritorio, usando una camisa blanca arremangada hasta los codos, una corbata demasiado anudada y unos lentes de marcos gruesos.

   —Oh, eres tú, Parker. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

   «Para empezar, puede dejar que le mordisquee el cuello hasta llegar a la parte posterior de la oreja. Para continuar, me puede responder los malditos mensajes antes de que pierda la cabeza», pensó el joven. Pero mantuvo una relajada sonrisa.

   —Sólo quería saludarlo, señor. Y ver cómo se encontraba —admitió sin rodeos.

   —Ya veo. Asumo que has leído...

   —Sí, señor —terminó Peter—. No me importa lo que dice el artículo —añadió rápidamente—. Sólo quería…—¿qué quería? Lo que en verdad quería era desabotonarle la camisa y desanudar un poquito aquella corbata; se veía tan tenso—, sólo quería hacerle saber que estoy aquí, si necesita algo. Cualquier cosa.

   —Qué considerado de tu parte. Te mereces una galleta —dijo Tony distraídamente—. Pero la situación actual tiene humo y no quiero que te asfixies. No hay mucho que puedas hacer, de todas formas. Es un estúpido malentendido: una bola de firmas falsificadas. Grandioso, ¿no? El problema es descubrir quién se atrevió a tenderme una trampa.

   —¿Tiene alguna pista?

   —De momento, no.

   —Entiendo —dijo Peter, un poco aliviado de que la situación fuera más simple de lo que él creyó. Aun así, Stark se veía muy tenso—. Sólo quería, ya sabe…

   —¿Demostrar tu apoyo moral?

   —Eso.

   Tony se detuvo para mirarlo con más profundidad; Peter no se había separado por completo de la puerta entreabierta. La mitad de su cuerpo estaba metido en la oficina y la otra mitad, afuera en el pasillo.

   —Toma asiento —le indicó con los ojos puestos en la silla delante del escritorio.

   Eso hizo Peter. Cerró la puerta y en el camino recreó toda una escena del travieso estudiante a punto de ser reprendido por su estricto profesor después de clases. Quizá necesitaría unas nalgadas bien administradas para aprender la lección…

   —¿Cómo va la búsqueda de tu apartamento?

   Peter pestañeó.

   —¡Oh, muy bien! —exclamó—. Ned y yo encontramos un buen lugar en renta: Dos habitaciones y un baño. Lo genial de nuestra amistad es que yo me ducho por las mañanas y él por las noches. No habrá guerra —se limpió la frente con el dorso de la mano, como en un día caluroso.

   Tony sonrió, pero la sonrisa no llegó a manifestarse en los ojos. Lucía tan cansado. Peter siguió hablando.

   —…y aunque la ubicación no es la mejor, es muy barato, por lo que yo me mudaré primero antes que él para firmar el contrato y dejarlo listo y apartado. Él no puede todavía porque la universidad lo mantiene ocupado, pero yo sí, entonces-

    —¿Sabes qué? —lo interrumpió—. Hablando de eso, olvidé decirte que tengo un excelente lugar que puedo prestarte. A ustedes dos. Zona centro, espacioso, con una vista increíble y dos baños disponibles. Arruinaría un poco la ilusión de su acuerdo para las duchas, pero creo que pueden trabajar con ello. La renta sería una ganga, si por ganga entiendes gratis, ya que está a mi nombre. ¿Qué dices? ¿Trato hecho?

   Peter se quedó algunos momentos sin comprender el hilo de la charla.

   —Eso…eso es muy generoso de su parte, señor Stark —empezó—, pero yo nunca… quiero decir, no podría pagarle… sería una deuda enorme que jamás podría retribuirle y-

   —Tonterías, no me tienes que retribuir nada —repuso Tony—. Es un favor.

   —Sí, un favor que no puedo aceptar —se empecinó Peter.

   —¿Por qué no? ¿No escuchaste la palabra gratis?

   —Sí, la oí. Y por eso mismo no puedo, es demasiado, es imposible.

   —Insisto.

   —Pero yo-

   —Insisto más.

   Peter bien sabía que el señor Stark nunca aceptaba un “no” como respuesta. Por muy racional o políticamente correcto que se mostrara Peter, Stark era diez veces más obstinado y voluntariamente sordo cuando la situación lo ameritaba. Ni el mayor elocuente argumento iba a convencerlo.

   —Lo pensaré —dijo finalmente para no sonar comprometido, pero tampoco descortés—. Tengo que platicarlo con Ned. Ya habíamos hecho planes.

   —Platícalo con Ned, entonces. Y cuando lo hagas, platícame a mí de qué color les gustaría las paredes. ¿Tengo entendido que ya hablaste con el doctor Banner?

   Aquel cambio radical de tema lo pilló también por sorpresa.

   —Eh…uh, sí. Hablamos por teléfono y-

   —Apuesto a que no te dijo que estaría ocupado este mes con la preparación de un seminario sobre Colisión de Antielectrones. Él es el principal exponente. Está muy atolondrado el pobrecillo —tocó sus sienes con el dedo y se masajeó distraídamente—. Así que seremos tú y yo, como en los viejos tiempos, ¿qué te parece?    

   Peter ni se puso a brincar de alegría, ni frunció el ceño por la vaguedad de las noticias. Simplemente se quedó en blanco.

   —Ya habíamos fijado una fecha —dijo.

   —Y aquel idiota ya había fijado el seminario meses antes —replicó Tony—. No te enojes con él, suele perder la cabeza cuando tiene demasiados eventos por delante. Necesita un respiro, y yo necesito un buen abogado para el final del día. Y una demanda preparada. Y un trago. Supongo que no todo se puede en la vida.

   Reorganizó algunos papeles desperdigados en su escritorio, y Peter ya no supo qué hacer con tanto drama que había durante cinco días enteros.  

   Los ojos de Stark volvieron a posarse en Peter, y cuando parecía que iba a añadir algo, fue abruptamente cortado por el sonido de su teléfono.

   Lo cogió con una rapidez inhumana.

   —¿Me disculpas, Parker? Tengo que atender esto.

   —Sí, claro —de inmediato Peter ya se estaba levantando y saliendo de la oficina para darle espacio. Terminó de girar la perilla y de cerrar la puerta, cuando escuchó la voz de Tony a través del muro que no estaba a prueba de sonido.  

   —¿ _Qué_?

   Peter se congeló. Ese no había sido un simple “que”. Había sido una palabra colérica, hastiada, venenosa. Un azote en la cara, una sílaba dicha entre dientes y resoplada con ira.

   —Intenté llamarte cien veces antes del desayuno, ¿y ahora me sales con eso? ¿Cuál es tu problema _ahora_? —más acidez, más furia contenida.

   Hubo una larga pausa, en la que Peter usó para mirar el corredor vacío por ambos lados, pensando en que era hora de esfumarse. Lo que estaba haciendo no era correcto. 

   Y luego el señor Stark empezó a discutir acaloradamente.

   —No puedo creer que digas eso, después de todo lo que hice por ti —siseaba— ¡Sí, lo que hice _para_ ti! Hice todo- Hice todo lo que me- Hice-

   Parecía que lo estaban interrumpiendo al otro lado de la línea. Se calló durante un momento.

   —¡Oh!, ¿así que de eso se trata? —dijo al cabo de unos segundos—. Déjame explicarte cómo funcionan las fiestas: comes, bebes y bailas… ¡Eso es lo que se hace en una fiesta! ¡Bailar!... —otra pausa—. También bailé con mi interno y eso no pareció molestarte demasiado.

   Si Peter contempló seriamente la posibilidad de largarse y dejar de escuchar aquella conversación privada, todo se fue por la borda en cuanto hubo mención de su persona. Aguzó el oído y contuvo la respiración, mientras presionaba la mejilla sobre la puerta.

   —Ahora no estoy de humor para soportar ninguno de tus delirios, mujer. Tengo un desastre que ordenar y tú no me lo estás facilitando…Sí, tienes una forma muy contundente de recordármelo… ¡Guau, que respuesta más original y escueta!... El infierno será un maldito paraíso comparado con… ¡Joder! 

   Se escuchó un fuerte estruendo, y Peter pudo imaginar desde su bloqueado campo de visión, al señor Stark arrojando el teléfono contra alguna pared.

   —¡Joder, joder, joder!

   Lanzaba aquellas palabras al aire sin nadie para recibirlas, excepto Peter. En ningún momento había alzado la voz, en ningún momento parecía que iba a reventar del enojo, pero aquel susurro emitía un arranque de furia y desesperación, imposible de omitir.

   Peter reaccionó ante el sonido de un objeto chirriando, y se figuró que era Stark levantándose de la silla, o empujando el escritorio. Cualquiera que fuese la opción, no lo pensó dos veces, y corrió lejos de ahí. 

 

 

***

 

 

   En los días que siguieron a la enrabiada llamada telefónica, Peter creyó que iba a encontrarse, de ahora en adelante, con un hombre consumido y triste. O al menos furibundo. Melancólico, preocupado, desesperado. Algo por el estilo. Pero no fue así.

   Si el señor Stark estaba realmente angustiado por el delicado hilo sobre el que pendía su matrimonio, no lo mostró ante nadie.

   Las tardes dedicadas al estudio y a la investigación transcurrieron como siempre lo hacían: absorbentes, productivas, electrizantes. Era como si el desagradable episodio de la boda jamás hubiese acontecido. Peter no pudo ver la diferencia entre el hombre soltero que adoraba y el hombre infelizmente casado por el que se preocupaba.

   _A lo mejor ni siquiera le importa tanto_ –pensaba cuando los retazos de esperanza lo molestaban por la noche– _a lo mejor está aliviado. A lo mejor…_

   Tenía que ser cuidadoso con esos pensamientos. Peter ya había sufrido demasiadas decepciones debido a su hiperactiva imaginación. Además, no podía pensar así del señor Stark. Él era tan increíble y bueno y apuesto y se merecía toda la felicidad en el porvenir de su vida con la mujer que había escogido. Peter se dio unas cachetadas mentales para espabilarse y dejar de ser un maldito egoísta.

   Él quería que Tony arreglara las cosas con Pepper Pots, eso era seguro.

   MJ opinaba diferente.

   —Que rompan. Que rompan ahora mismo y podremos quedarnos con las piezas restantes.

   —¿Cómo es que sigues soltera?

   —Cállate. Tú también piensas lo mismo.

   —No. No lo pienso —los ojos detectivescos de su amiga y su ceja levantada no pudieron con él—. Quiero que sea feliz. Desde el fondo de mi corazón. No me gusta saber que es miserable. Quiero que las cosas le vayan bien; tanto en su vida privada como en su trabajo.

   —Con base a esa llamada telefónica que describiste, y adjuntando los rumores que corren sobre la compañía, creo que está algo lejos de alcanzar el arco de la felicidad, de momento.

   Una pelota de futbol llegó hasta ellos. Ned se levantó a recogerla y la pateó en dirección a una manada de niños que correteaban con aquel orbe medio desinflado.

   —No sé, Peter —comentó su amigo cuando regresó a su lugar—. Como las cosas dices que apuntan, no veo una reconciliación en el horizonte. ¿Sabes lo que están diciendo de él en internet?

   —Sé lo que dicen. No hay forma de que sea verdad.  

   —Mira, yo tampoco quiero que sea verdad, pero-

   —No es que _crea_ o _quiera_ que no sea verdad. _Sé_ perfectamente que no es cierto y punto.

   —Déjalo, Ned. Está dispuesto a defender a su Sugar Daddy hasta la muerte, sólo porque ahora le ofreció un apartamento en la ciudad.

   Peter la miró de manera torva. 

   — _Nos_ ofreció un apartamento. Ned también está implicado. Y no lo vamos a aceptar.

   —¿Por qué no? —saltó Ned—. ¿Qué parte de lo que tu Sugar Daddy dijo no te convenció? Peter, ese lugar, con toda seguridad, será el doble de grande de lo que podíamos costear.

   —Lo sé perfectamente. Y no vamos a aceptarlo —repitió—. Es cuestión de principios.

   —¿Tienes principios? —lo molestó MJ.

   —Más que ustedes, por lo que veo —gruñó Peter—. Escuchen, si permito que me siga consintiendo…—omitió las risitas de sus amigos y retomó—: si permito que me siga haciendo favores, le estaré cada vez más y más en deuda, y no podré librarme nunca de él. ¿Cómo voy a superar mis sentimientos algún día si trabajamos juntos, vivo bajo un techo que él se molesta en pagar, y acepto todo lo que me regale? ¿Qué sigue? ¿Comprará mi doctorado? ¿Me conseguirá una cita con algún chico lindo? ¿Aportará para el día de mi boda? Seguramente le encantará dar el discurso para el brindis —el aliento se le había acabado y tuvo que hacer una pausa para respirar hondo, pero al continuar, habló entrecortadamente—. No necesito darle más municiones para que me haga añicos el corazón. Está casado, y le vaya bien o mal con ella, no puedo continuar con mi vida si el sigue allí, adentro como-

   —Ya, ya, entendimos —lo detuvo MJ, poniendo una mano cautelosa en su hombro—. Cuando lo pones así…

   —Tiene sentido —corroboró Ned—. Lo sentimos.

   —Yo no —replicó MJ—, pero tienes razón.

   —Apartamento malo.

   —Muy malo.

   Peter asintió, todavía turbado por el mar de emociones que le trepaban por el pecho. Era una acongoja de la que se preguntaba constantemente si llegaría a deshacerse.

 

 

***

  

 

   Esa misma noche, luego de haberse manoseado (estalló de placer y ensució más de lo necesario), Peter tuvo que lidiar con la ardua tarea de prepararse la cena.

   Era mejor que su tía en muchos aspectos (nada se le quemó jamás en la estufa), pero como era hombre, optó por lo fácil y terminó devorando un sándwich de atún, una Pepsi, y alguna mustia ensalada que había dejado de ser verde en cuanto la sacó del refri.

   Peter comió todo mientras veía televisión en la sala, aprovechando que May no estaba allí para regañarlo por poner los pies sobre la mesa. Soltó largos bostezos a la mitad de la serie que veía, y se dijo que hoy probaría dormir temprano, para variar.

   Eran las once de la noche.

   Alguien tocó la puerta.

   Intrigado, el muchacho caminó hasta la entrada y se asomó por la rejilla circular.

_No podía ser._

   Pensó que quizá debía tallarse los ojos o pellizcarse el brazo para cerciorarse que no estaba soñando. Pero en vez de eso, abrió la puerta.

   —¡¿Señor Stark?! —dijo atónito— ¿Q-qu-qué- qué está, qué está haci- qué-

   —Buenas noches, Parker —saludó Tony, cesando así el desenfreno de palabras incompletas—. ¿Interrumpo algo?

   —¡No! No, no, para nada, señor- que está- qué está hacien-

   —¿Está tu tía?

   —¿Mi-mi tía? —farfulló Peter.

   —Sí, ese familiar que es hermano consanguíneo de tu padre o madre —contestó Stark mientras oteaba el interior del apartamento.

   —No, no está aquí, lo siento. Digo, está trabajando su turno en el bar. Volverá hasta mañana.

   La opinión de Tony fue un largo y pensativo «hum».

   —¿Q-quería hablar con ella?

   —No particularmente —musitó con vaguedad. Ahora direccionaba su vista a ambos lados del pasillo, como desorientado.

    —Ah…

    El aire frío de la noche se balanceaba entre la puerta y las figuras de los dos hombres en medio de la oscuridad.

   —¿Me vas a dejar aquí plantado o puedo entrar? —exclamó Tony—. No tengo raíces para echar en ningún lado.

   —Sí, sí, claro. Uhh, adelante. Está en su casa. Entre.

   El joven torpemente se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

   —¿Me perdí la cena? —inquirió Tony con la vista puesta en los platos sucios.

   —Ah, sí, sí, um, perdone si está todo desordenado, olvidé recoger después de comer y-

   —Oye, vine hasta aquí sin anunciarme —dijo él—, no esperaba encontrarme con la corte de la reina.

   —Ah…, ¿puedo traerle algo para beber?

   —Sí. Lo que tengas a la mano.

   —De-de acuerdo. —¡ _Maldición_!—. Volveré en un minuto.

   Mientras se dirigía deprisa a la cocina, se preguntó qué podía hacer con Tony Stark. En su minúsculo apartamento. Sin May. Como caído del cielo con sus zapatos caros. Antes de irse a la cama.

   Se detuvo y se apretó los ojos con las manos. _Estaba bien, estaba perfectamente bien._ No tenía que armar un revuelo. Estaba tranquilo. Tener a su hombre preferido en toda la tierra, guapo y solitario, con problemas maritales, no le afectaba en absoluto. _Guarda la calma y se genial._ ¿Le llevaría un vaso de vino? No, no, no tenía ningún buen vino. ¿Café? ¿Té? ¡ _Joder_! Desesperado, abrió la nevera. Tenía jugo de manzana, tenía leche. Los hombres como Tony Stark no toman nada de eso. Lanzó un suspiro y después sacó una botella de ginger-ale de un armario. Buscó el vaso más bonito, se fijó que no tuviera manchas y echó hielo. Agregó el ginger-ale con cuidado, llenándolo hasta dejarlo a unos centímetros del borde. A continuación, revisó su aspecto. Maldijo el día en que decidió comprar esos pantalones vaqueros de segunda mano, y se puso otra camiseta que no tuviera hoyitos en las orillas.

   Al regresar a la sala, Tony aceptó el trago, lo bebió muy rápido y arrugó el gesto.

   —¿Sabes qué? Tengo ganas de tomar cerveza, ¿tienes algo de eso?

   —No, pero puedo comprarla —respondió Peter dando vueltas sobre su eje para ubicar su cartera—. Hay una tienda cerca, no tardo.

   —Genial. Aquí tienes —y entonces, salido de la nada, le extendió un billete de cuatro cifras que escandalizó a Peter.

   —Eso-eso-es-eso…eso es bastante —atinó luego de otro de sus estúpidos balbuceos— Dudo que tengan cambio.

   —Que se queden con el cambio —Stark agitó el billete en su cara.

   Peter supo que esa era una batalla perdida en cuanto la vio; simplemente tomó el dinero y mantuvo sus discrepancias en silencio. Por suerte recordó que llevaba algo de dinero arrebujado en el fondo de sus pantalones vaqueros.

   Cruzó la puerta con la visión celestial de Tony Stark acomodándose en el sillón de la sala y corrió hasta la tienda de la esquina, afortunadamente abierta las veinticuatro horas.

   Seleccionó el conjunto de cerveza más cara, unas papitas sin mucho condimento y, ¿por qué no?, una botella de vino.

   _No va a pasar nada_ , se decía mientras pagaba todo en la caja. _¿Qué crees que va a pasar, idiota?_ _Está casado. Casado. Deja de comportarte como un maldito adolescente._

   Caminando de vuelta a su apartamento, pensó en lo que le estaría aguardando: él estaba ahí. Toda una distracción, masculino y guapo, con su traje perfecto y zapatos caros (¿por qué rayos estaría vestido tan formal a esa hora?), y su colonia de primera calidad, que olía de modo sutil a jabón y loción del aftershave. Probablemente había pagado mucho más por una barra de jabón que por la camiseta arrugada que llevaba él. Y Tony pensó que podía revolotear ahí, impregnando el aire de Peter, haciendo que se sintiera torpe y nervioso.

   Vibrando por su cuerpo, atándolo de manos, consumiendo el aire de sus pulmones.

_¡Okey, ahora no es el momento de tener fantasías!_

Pasó por alto el temblor de sus dedos luchando por incrustar la llave en la cerradura y empujó la puerta hacia el desastre.


	4. CUIDADO CON LO QUE DESEAS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los sueños hechos realidad vienen con un alto precio.

 

> _“La vida no se mide por el número de veces que respiras, sino por el número de momentos que te dejan sin respiración”_
> 
> – George Curlin

 

   Peter intentó devolverle a Tony el billete de cantidades estratosféricas, y lo que recibió a cambio fue una risa impregnada de sarcasmo.

   —En tus sueños, Parker.

   « _En mis sueños suele llevar bastante menos ropa, señor Stark_ ».

   —No puedo quedarme con esto —dijo en cambio—. De ninguna forma.

   —Estás algo asustado con el tema del dinero. Tengo mucho. Deja de preocuparte.

   —Sí, bueno, no puedo evitarlo, así me criaron. Tome —volvió a extenderle el billete.

   Tony hizo un gesto de profundo desagrado.

   —Odio que me entreguen cosas. No voy a tomarlo —sonaba como un niño pequeño—. Si quieres, puedes deslizarlo en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, pero luego yo lo sacaré y lo esconderé en aquel espanto de jarrón que tienes por allá cuando no estés viendo.

   Peter dio un suspiro resignado y colocó el billete lejos de su campo de visión para no sentir su ominosa presencia. Al girarse, vio que Tony estaba sacando dos cervezas de la bolsa de compras.

   —Bébete una conmigo —dijo—. Hazme compañía.

   Peter recordó que tenía clases al día siguiente, muy temprano.

   —Claro.  

   Agarró la cerveza helada y se sentó junto al señor Stark.

   Delante del sofá, la televisión y las lámparas estaban apagadas. La única luz provenía de la cocina que, a espaldas de ellos, irradiaba un débil chisporroteo, casi romántico.

   —Tienes que abrirla para poder beberla —señaló Stark.

   —Oh…cierto —con una risita destapó la corcha y metió un tercio de la botella en su sistema. Sabía amarga, pero refrescante.

   —Salud.

   Chocaron las latas.

   La conversación fluyó como cualquier día de laboratorio. Excepto que, esta vez, no había ningún mecanismo, vaso de precipitado o pizarra llena de ecuaciones para desviar su atención. Sólo estaban ellos y las palabras que tuvieran para decirse. Charlaron sobre cosas triviales; el clima (cada vez más frío), la tarea de Peter (cada vez más difícil), sus profesores, los libros que estaban leyendo, y un vago etcétera.

   Peter casi nunca pasaba tiempo así con el señor Stark. Normalmente cuando hablaban, lo hacían también con algo en sus manos o en sus mentes. Hablar por hablar, en una charla que no tomaba curso a ninguna parte, lo ponía nervioso. No podía dejar de preguntarse la razón de por qué estaría Tony Stark allí, a altas horas de la noche, bebiendo alcohol con Peter; la compañía menos apta para embrutecer los sentidos y desinhibirse. Sin embargo, no se atrevió a preguntarle, en caso de que se tratara de un tema delicado.

   —¿Has pensado en mi oferta? —le preguntó a Peter de un momento a otro.

   El muchacho clavó la mirada en su bebida.

   —Sí, lo he hecho.

   —Por el tono tan falto de entusiasmo y la evasión de ojos, imagino que tu respuesta es poco favorecedora.

   —Lo siento… —Peter reflexionó unos segundos mientras valoraba qué excusa podría usar—. No es que no se lo agradezca. En serio. Por el contrario, es una increíble y generosa oferta, pero yo-

   —Oye, no tienes que darme una razón —lo cortó Stark—. Entiendo que necesites hacer algunas cosas por ti mismo. No puedo estar cuidándote la espalda toda la vida. Es lo que es —bebió largamente de su cerveza hasta dejar un centímetro de líquido—. “Es lo que es”. Ése es mi refrán del día, ¿te gusta?

   Peter sonrió, complaciente.

   —Suena bien —dijo—. Es como…aceptar las cosas de la forma en que vengan. Por ejemplo; un mal corte de cabello.

   —Que llueva en un día de picnic —agregó Stark.

   —La extinción de los dinosaurios.

   —Una estúpida pelea.

   Y entonces, cayó un silencio poco práctico y ensordecedor. El corazón de Peter palpitaba rápido (lo había hecho desde que Stark se presentó), y una descarga eléctrica viajaba por todo su cuerpo, enchinándole la piel. Era la excitación que obtenía por estar cerca de Tony. Siempre fue así. ¿Siempre sería así? Peter se abstuvo de tragar saliva porque pensó que resultaría embarazosamente ruidoso ante la calma sepulcral que reinaba la sala. Para mantenerse ocupado en algo, Peter bebió más.    

   —Mi esposa acaba de gritarme en la cara que me odia —dijo el señor Stark de repente—. ¿Cómo respondes a eso? —hizo ademán de beber lo último que le quedaba de cerveza, antes de ver al muchacho de reojo y añadir—: Te estoy preguntando.

   —¡Oh! Uhh...Hum —desesperado, Peter buscó la respuesta en algún rincón de su mente que diera con palabras de aliento y sabiduría—. N-no, no lo sé —dijo—. No lo sé. Hum… ¿Cuál fue la razón que la impulsó a gritarle? Tal vez, sabiéndolo, usted podría…hum…no sé… —admitió la derrota—. Nunca he estado casado, lo siento. No tengo idea.

   Tony rio quedamente y destapó otra cerveza. No obstante, Peter seguía taladrándose la cabeza para formular algún conjunto de enunciados que sirvieran de ayuda. Algo reconfortante qué decir. Sólo se le ocurrió hacer más preguntas:

   —¿Señor Stark? ¿Pu-puedo preguntar por qué…por qué le dijo eso?

   —Puedes.

   —Hum, ¿por qué le dijo eso? Suena bastante, uh, fuerte… para decírselo al tipo con el que se acaba de casar.

   Tony suspiró.

   —No lo decía en serio. Creo que no —dio un pequeño sorbo—. Estaba enojada. Los dos estábamos hasta nuestro último nervio. Cuando estamos enojados, decimos cosas que no van enserio —el siguiente fue un largo trago—. Desde su punto de vista, ella opina que he estado muy concentrado en el trabajo últimamente. Y desde que surgió el _pequeño_ revuelo en _Stark Industries_ tuve que…—se interrumpió, pero continuó al cabo de una vacilante exhalación—…tomar algunas decisiones. Eso la puso muy temperamental. Cree que ya no la amo y que la estoy…—volvió a interrumpirse. Volvió a exhalar.

   —¿Y es cierto? —preguntó Peter.

   Tony se volvió hacia él.

   —¿Qué si es cierto que ya no la amo? Y yo pensaba que eras más delicado, Parker.

   —¡No! ¡No, claro que- No es eso a lo que me refería! —debió ser más específico. Trató de enmendar su estúpido malentendido—: Quise decir que si es cierto que está muy concentrado en el trabajo. Yo-yo puede que no sepa mucho de matrimonio, pero; tal vez, si le dedicara más tiempo a ella…

   A Peter le sorprendió el tono desdeñoso con el que le respondió Tony:

   —No tienes la menor idea de cuánto he sacrificado por ella. Ni una pista. Tuve que renunciar a muchas cosas que me hacían feliz para que la feliz fuera ella. ¿Y qué he recibido a cambio? Me odia. Genial. El malo de la historia siempre soy yo. Nunca hago nada bien. Y ahora, medio mundo cree que he vuelto a fabricar armas de manera clandestina. Alguien busca manchar mi reputación, no sé quién ni por qué, y lo único que puedo hacer es tratar de explicarle a todos, con pelos y señales, que ya no soy ese hombre. Pero nadie me escucha. Ni siquiera mi esposa.

   Cuando hubo terminado, recargó su peso en el sofá, contemplando algo fuera del alcance de Peter, algo en la distancia, inaccesible.   

   —Lo siento —musitó Peter. Se sentía tan mal por él. Deseaba poder ayudarlo, de la manera que fuese. Saltaría de un precipicio si con eso consiguiera borrar aquella expresión de su cara—. Lo siento. No sabía…

   —No tienes que disculparte —repuso él—. Perdóname a mí por estar desahogándome contigo. En realidad, no tengo a nadie excepto a ti —Peter opinó que eso no era del todo cierto, puesto que el señor Stark siempre estaba rodeado de muchos amigos, entre ellos el doctor Banner. Pero no tuvo tiempo para exponer su discrepancia, ya que Stark alargó su mano y la frotó contra la espalda de Peter por un sólido minuto. El joven trató de ignorar otra mini descarga eléctrica corriendo en aquella área, y se concentró en estirar los labios para enseñar una animada sonrisa.

   Tony le devolvió la sonrisa y su expresión se suavizó.

   Cayó otro silencio menos abrumador, más cálido.

   Siguieron bebiendo. Cuando por fin retomaron una plática más alegre, Peter dejó de sentirse tenso. Empezó a disfrutar la compañía y a no ser carcomido por los nervios. Poco a poco abandonó la rectitud y la timidez, y comenzó a ser un poco más abierto y espontáneo en sus comentarios.

   El joven apenas iba sintiendo el efecto cosquilleante del alcohol en sus venas. Ya había tomado tres cervezas, estaba en la mitad de la cuarta. Stark iba en su quinta botella, pero era bien sabido que el hombre tenía mucha experiencia en el arte de beber y nunca emborracharse.

   Hablaron sobre el futuro, indagaron sobre el posible culpable del fraude en _Stark Industries_ (hubo muchos sospechosos y pocos aciertos, entre ellos la Inteligencia Artificial de Tony contaminada por un malware), rememoraron algunos eventos graciosos sucedidos en la boda (como Banner y su inhabilidad para mantenerse sobrio) y después se pusieron a filosofar sobre la cuestión de la vida. 

   Y de pronto la cerveza se había terminado.

   Peter no perdió tiempo: sacó el vino que había comprado en la tienda, y lo vertió sobre dos copas grandes y alargadas.  

   —¿Acaso intentas emborracharme, Parker?

   Peter expulsó una risita maniática.

   —Lo haría si no supiera que eso es prácticamente imposible, señor. Salud.

   Chocaron las copas.

   Minutos transcurrieron. La charla fue ininterrumpida y amena. Nada podía sacarlos de la conversación, estaban completamente enfrascados en ella.

   En algún punto de la velada, Tony tuvo una idea:

   —Vamos arriba —dijo—. Necesito estirar las piernas.

   —No tengo otro piso. Todo lo que ve es lo que hay.

   —Quise decir en la azotea. Podemos subir, ¿no?

   Peter reflexionó.

   —Sí, supongo que sí. En realidad, nunca he ido a estas horas de la noche, pero imagino que no debería haber problema.

   —Pues mueve el trasero y pongámonos en marcha.

   Antes de irse rellenaron las copas (la botella de vino estaba seca por lo vacía), y subieron las escaleras de forma estrepitosa hasta el último piso. La puerta que daba a la azotea estaba cerrada.

   —Prueba empujarla —sugirió Stark.

   Eso hizo Peter. La sorpresa fue grande para él cuando ésta se movió hábilmente, tan pronto los dedos de Peter la rozaron.

   —¡Esa puerta se movió con increíble facilidad! —exclamó Peter, lleno de alegría, mientras daba volteretas como un rombo sobre la extensión de la azotea—. Debo tener fuerza sobrehumana.

   —Quieto ahí, pequeña alimaña. Cualquiera pudo haber movido una puerta de ese material. No fueron tus bíceps, fue la madera apolillada.

   —Está celoso.

   —No. Tú estás borracho —señaló Stark.

   —¡No es verdad!

   Tony puso los ojos en blanco.

   —Como digas.

   —No puedo estar borracho, porque Ned dice que cuando me embriago, me pongo a orinar en vías públicas. No, espere, Ned es el que lo hace. Yo simplemente me pongo a cantar melodías de Rihanna, y MJ se pone escalofriantemente cariñosa. Juntos somos un peligro para la sociedad.

   Tony resoplaba de la risa.

   —Te reto a hacerlo —dijo.

   —¿Qué?

   —Orinar. Aquí arriba.

   —Está bien, pero no mire.

   Peter se dio la vuelta y buscó un lugar apropiado para vaciar la vejiga. Le pareció que encima de una planta sería conveniente, ya que la pobre estaba adquiriendo tonalidades marrones y desabridas.

   Se puso detrás de ésta, se desabrochó los pantalones e hizo lo que tenía que hacer. Al terminar, regresó con Tony y lo invitó a hacer lo mismo.

   —Sostén mi copa —pidió con aires de diva. La copa estaba casi vacía, y Peter cometió la maldad de beberse hasta el último trago mientras Tony hacía sus necesidades. Cuando regresó, le devolvió la copa, y ambos empezaron a desternillarse de risa, presos de un júbilo demente.

   —Me debes un tercio de vino, Parker. Dame del tuyo.

   —¡Ni hablar, es mío! Tendrá que pasar sobre mi cadáver.

   —Puede que lo haga. Prepárate.

   Él se acercó a Peter, con ademanes de arrinconarlo cual bestia salvaje. El muchacho lo esquivó a correteras y ambos continuaron riéndose.

   Para entonces, Peter ya no pensaba con claridad. Toda su cara estaba entumecida, todo su cuerpo se movía sin dirección ni propósito. Ya no recordaba cómo dictar órdenes a su mente ni de qué forma regir sus movimientos.

   Y así cómo no tenía control de su cuerpo, tampoco lo tenía sobre su boca.  

   —¿Y sabe una cosa? ¿Quién necesita independencia? ¡Acepto el apartamento! —gritó a los cuatro vientos.

   —¿De veras? —se sorprendió Tony.

   —¡Claro que sí! No hubo ninguna duda desde el principio. Ned estaba encantado, pero yo lo reprimí para que dijese que no. Era una cuestión de principios.  

   —Sólo te estabas haciendo el difícil.

   —¡Exacto!

   —Por supuesto.

   —Quiero decir, _Tony Stark_ me ofreció un apartamento. ¿Quién podría decir no a eso? —miró todos lados, como en busca de alguien que le llevase la contraria—. Yo no. Y Ned menos. Nadie puede decirle que no a Tony “Jodido” Stark.

   Tony comenzó a reír a mandíbula batiente y Peter adoró el sonido. Le encantaba hacerlo reír. Era su cosa favorita en el planeta. Más que la de hacer ciencia juntos, más que la de imaginar su cuerpo desnudo, era la sensación de que _podía,_ con sus meras palabras, hacerlo reír. Cuánto lo quería, cómo lo- 

   De repente, Tony lanzó al viento un aullido lastimero y desesperado, y terriblemente dramático.

   —¡No quiero regresar a casaaaa! —se quejaba—. No tengo ganas de encontrarla ahí, sentada en el sillón amarillo, con la luz encendida, desaprobando todos mis movimientos antes de poder cometerlos.

   —Entonces quédese aquí —sugirió Peter, ignorando las malas intenciones y la esperanza que pudiera implicar su propuesta—. Puede dormir en mi cama; es pequeña, pero confortable. Yo dormiré en el sillón de la sala. No tiene que volver esta noche. Puede irse mañana.

   Si en su voz había algún resquicio de leve súplica, él no lo notó, ya que pronto el señor Stark chocaba la copa con la suya—: Tenemos un trato, Parker. Me escurriré antes de que llegue tu tía para que no se dé ideas raras.

   Peter no quería hacerlo, pero como el alcohol no le dejó más opciones, se empezó a morder el labio, imaginando un par de ideas raras.

   —¿Tienes clases mañana?

   El joven lo pensó, mientras se balanceaba sobre sus talones. ¿A qué hora iba mañana a la universidad? Hum, no podía recordarlo. Se supone que era temprano o algo así…

   —Mmmm, creo que no —mintió —Tengo la mañana libre, pero debo estar a las 4 de la tarde para la clase de bioquímica avanzada —no sabía por qué estaba mintiendo. Era consciente de que tenía escuela en la mañana, aunque desconocía el horario.

   Tony asintió y se puso a caminar sobre la extensión de la azotea, súbitamente pensativo.

   Peter lo siguió con una mirada vidriosa e inestable. La azotea era un lugar grande y espacioso, donde los inquilinos almacenaban lavadoras, productos de limpieza, y plantas muy frondosas para departamentos.    

   A la orilla, había una barrera de cemento y ladrillos que bordeaba la azotea. Ahí fue donde Tony se detuvo. Contempló el paisaje que ofrecía la altura, aunque, en realidad, no era una gran vista. Todo lo que se podía visualizar a kilómetros de distancia eran más casas, más edificios, smog, cables y un cielo sin estrellas. Numerosas ventanas, barrios peligrosos, perros callejeros. Era el mundo que rodeaba a Peter y el mundo que Stark nunca conocería.

   Y entonces, el hombre hizo algo que a Peter le pareció extremadamente peligroso, y a lo que se le escapó un gritito ahogado: Tony se subió al borde del tabique, encarando el vacío.

   —¡Señor Stark! ¡No haga eso! ¡Ha estado bebiendo, podría perder el equilibrio!

   Pero el aludido no le hizo el menor caso (jamás lo hacía), y para llevarle aún más la contraria, extendió ambos brazos, como si estuviese a punto de emprender vuelo.

   Peter no pudo hacer otra cosa más que verlo angustiado. Si trataba de acercarse para regresarlo a tierra firme, probablemente lo empujaría por accidente; Peter no se sentía muy estable para realizar un acto heroico. No obstante, el estado de alerta comenzó a despejar un poco la nebulosa de embriaguez, y sus sentidos comenzaron a aguzarse.

   —Ven aquí—le dijo Stark, tendiendo una mano hacia él, sin ladear el cuerpo por entero.

   —Lo haré en cuanto se baje.

   —Se siente fantástico —prosiguió él como si no lo hubiese oído—. Es como si el aire me empujara hacia atrás y yo quisiera combatirlo impulsándome hacia delante. No hay forma de combatirlo realmente, así que sólo tengo que dejarme llevar.

   —Usted está borracho.

   Stark rio.

   —Puede que sí. Pero no lo suficiente para caer. Mira esto: perfecto equilibrio.

   Levantó una pierna, para el horror de Peter, y todo su cuerpo oscilaba bajo el soporte de un pie izquierdo.

   —¡Señor Stark! ¡Baje, por favor! 

   Finalmente, después de muchas insistencias, Tony regresó al suelo estable y sólido de la azotea. Aun así, se negó a despegarse del tabique. Apoyó las manos sobre éste y volteó hacia Peter.

   —¿Ahora ya puedes venir?

   Peter dio unos pasos cautelosos y asomó la nariz por encima.

   —¿Qué haces?

   —Me dan miedo las alturas.

   —Donde estás parado no puedes caerte.

   —Lo sé. Es un miedo irracional; me están sudando las manos y siento mucho vértigo.

   Tony tiró de su brazo y lo acercó a la orilla por la fuerza. Peter se puso muy rígido y comenzó a respirar agitadamente, todos sus músculos se agarrotaron ante la sensación de una ciudad abriéndose ante sus pies.

   —No sabía esto de ti —comentó el señor Stark, observando sus reacciones—. ¿Siempre te ha dado miedo?

   —No —pasó saliva copiosamente antes de responder—. Es una larga historia que involucra una caída de un árbol, un pie roto y mis padres enloquecidos.

   —Creo que lo has resumido bastante bien —repuso el hombre—. Mira, no te asustes, tranquilo. Yo te tengo.

   Y entonces lo abrazó por la cintura y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo. Peter se acordó de la ocasión en que bailaron. Fueron las mismas sensaciones de perfecta cercanía. Ahora, sin embargo (tal vez por los efectos del alcohol), lo sentía cien veces más cerca, cien veces más íntimo, todo multiplicado a la quinta potencia. Allí, donde no podía caber ni un alfiler, se rozaban caderas, hombros, respiraciones, y latidos arrimados. De una inocente indecencia.

   Era demasiado cálido. Tenía que alejarse.

   —¿Te sientes capaz de sentarte aquí? —preguntó Stark—. Es lo suficiente grueso y amplio para tu trasero. No pienso soltarte —prometió.

   La cabeza le daba vueltas a Peter, pero se las arregló para asentir.

   —¿A usted no le da miedo? —preguntó el muchacho sin aliento, una vez que se acomodaron. Las piernas de Peter colgaban, y él hacía el esfuerzo monumental para no mirar abajo.

   —A mi nada me da miedo —dijo Stark por toda respuesta.

   Para Peter tuvo mucho sentido. Se dijo que, incluso en cautividad, el señor Stark debió mostrar coraje y audacia, valiéndose por sí mismo para escapar sin ayuda de nadie. No conocía a otro ser humano tan fuerte y listo como él. Si alguien podía jactarse de no tener miedos, ése era Tony Stark.

   Una ventisca de aire helado azotó la parte alta de Queens. Ambos cuerpos se estremecieron al unísono.  

   —Creo que esto no era una buena idea, después de todo —castañeó Tony.

   —¿Subir aquí o sentarnos en la orilla?

   —Todo lo anterior.

   A pesar de que estaban abrazados (Tony cumplió su promesa y no lo soltó en ningún momento, y Peter se obligaba a cantar en su cabeza el himno nacional al reverso), el aire soplaba furiosamente y los poros de sus cuerpos lo resentían demasiado.

   —Tú debes estar pasándolo peor —comentó Stark, que de pronto lo examinaba—. Tiene hoyos tu camisa —metió un dedo en un orificio donde aparecía el estómago de Peter.

   —Creí que ésta no tenía hoyos —murmuró el joven, que cada lugar bajo el tacto de Tony era un volcán de lava ardiente, a punto de hacer erupción. Así que cuando tembló, no fue debido al frío.

   —¿Qué talla eres?

   —¿Por qué? No querrá abastecer todo mi armario, ¿o sí?

   —¿Tienes algún problema con eso, Parker?

   —Tengo muchos, pero ahora no es el momento de explicarlos, señor Stark.

   Y se quedaron viendo durante unos largos segundos. Estaban tan cerca. Tan maravillosamente cerca. El rostro de Tony era algo para venerar en secreto, pero, en aquel ínfimo instante, Peter olvidó todos sus principios de discreción y lo contempló de arriba abajo, con mucha intensidad. Quizá demasiada.

   Tony carraspeó.

   —¿Por qué no le das un sorbo a tu vino? —propuso—. Puede que te caliente.

   —No más de lo que usted me calienta.

   —¿Perdón?

_Oh, oh._

   La mente de Peter se quedó en blanco por un horrible segundo. Pero estuvo de vuelta en línea al cabo de un instante.

   —Por cómo me está abrazando —razonó magistralmente—. Pero, sí, supongo que puedo tomar más vino.

   Agarró la copa que yacía junto a él, y bebió; primero poco y luego ávidamente, pues descubrió que, sí, en efecto, lo calentaba.

   No se dio cuenta de que una gota resbaló de su boca hasta detenerse en la barbilla.

   —Tienes un poco de…

   Ajeno a lo que sucedía, Peter no supo de qué hablaba. Stark aclaró su confusión cuando se dispuso a limpiarlo con un dedo pulgar, borrando el rastro de líquido. A Peter se le detuvo la respiración en el acto. _Estaban tan cerca._

   —Gracias…

  ¿Sus rostros se inclinaban aún más? Peter no podía decirlo con certeza, ya que la proximidad había estado latente y manifiesta desde un inicio, aunque le pareció que eso pasaba. Se acercaban. Además…

   Los ojos del señor Stark estaban indudablemente puestos en su boca.

   Peter no pudo aguantarlo más. Acortó la poca distancia restante hasta quedar a unos milímetros de su objetivo. Quería sentir esos labios contra los suyos y apagar el frío del mundo con su calor. Quería besarlo…

   Pero antes de poder hacer sus sueños realidad, el señor Stark se apartó. 

   —Necesito ir adentro—dejó de tocarlo—. Me estoy congelando el trasero —levantó las piernas, dio una vuelta con prisa y aterrizó de un salto—. Baja tú cuando quieras.

   Estaba huyendo. Peter no pensaba retenerlo porque lo había estropeado todo.  

   Tony se fue, y en el corazón de Peter hubo invierno.

   Y la euforia que hasta el momento lo había embargado, quedó reducida a simples cenizas.

 

 

***

 

 

   «¿En qué estabas pensando?», se recriminó unas cien veces mientras bajaba las escaleras.

   Inclinarse, exponerse, y nunca saborearlo. ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¡Maldita sea!

   Podía dar por terminada su relación construida a base de confianza y respeto. Ya no habría nada entre ellos, excepto incomodidad y vergüenza. Había gastado la única oportunidad que tuvo en toda una vida, ¿y qué hizo Tony?: huir de él, por supuesto. Lo había escandalizado, lo había asustado.

   Y habían pasado 20 minutos desde entonces.

   Peter no se atrevía a girar la perilla del apartamento. Su frente estaba que quería darse de azotes contra la puerta. ¿Cómo podría encararlo ahora?

   Otros 5 minutos de estática ansiedad.

   Finalmente, y con un largo suspiro, entró a la casa, pensando en qué clase de lío se había metido.  

   —Hola, Parker. Oh, genial, te trajiste las copas, gracias. Olvidé la mía sin querer. ¿Qué tal todo arriba?

   Peter parpadeó varias veces.

   —Uh-hum…hum, ¿bien…? Bien…

   Acostado en el sofá, Tony tenía en la cara una sonrisa que denotaba ligereza y tranquilidad.    

   —Buscaba el ángulo correcto para recargar la cabeza —comentó él, mientras que Peter se giraba para cerrar con llave—. ¿Qué lado me recomiendas? He cambiado posiciones, pero me vendría bien la opinión de un experto.

   —Puede dormir en mi cama —le recordó Peter dándose la vuelta.

   —Nah…, ya abusé demasiado de tu hospitalidad esta noche. Pero antes, ¿puedo hacerte un par de preguntas? La primera tiene que ver con la disponibilidad de una almohada y mantas.

   —Oh…cl-claro. Deme un segundo.

   —El que necesites.

   Peter depositó las copas de vino en el fregadero y corrió a la habitación de May. Extrajo varias cobijas y almohadas del armario. Mientras lo hacía, la situación le resultaba cada vez más descolocada.

   ¿Acaso Tony estaba dispuesto a ignorar todo lo relacionado con la azotea? ¿Compartiría espacio con el elefante de la habitación, sin dar nunca señales de reconocimiento a los actos de Peter? ¿Cuánto era capaz de pasar por alto aquel hombre con tal de no alterar la comodidad de su vida?

   Al regresar a la sala, le extendió las cosas y Tony se incorporó para aceptarlas.

   —Huelen bien —dijo, olisqueando las frazadas—. Gracias.

   —Por nada —Peter tragó saliva—. ¿Y la segunda pregunta?

   —Oh, sí. ¿A qué hora regresa tu tía? Puede ser que le dé un infarto si me encuentra aquí desparramado. Mi intención es desaparecer antes de que eso suceda.

   —Regresa a las siete de la mañana —y Peter recordó súbitamente que sus clases eran a las seis. Tenía tan sólo un par de horas de sueño disponibles si quería llegar a tiempo.

   —Muy bien —Tony se envolvió con las mantas y acostó la cabeza sobre la almohada—. Buenas noches, Parker.

   —Buenas noches, señor Stark —contestó Peter débilmente.

 

 

***

 

  

   El techo de su recámara estaba excepcionalmente gris. Peter lo contempló por tres horas hasta darse cuenta.

   Decidió que cambiaría el color. Tal vez a un café tenue, o pardusco. No había remodelado en años su habitación. Le vendría bien un librero y unas cortinas nuevas.

   Oh, pero…

   Iba a mudarse. Al apartamento que con tanto ahínco se negó a recibir.

   ¿Cómo le haría ahora para decir que no lo quería? Cambió de opinión y listo. Después de todo, estuvo borracho cuando lo aceptó. La gente dice cosas que no quieren decir en ese estado. Y actúan de una forma…inesperada. Sí, quizás aquella podría ser la excusa. Por eso también se inclinó para besarlo. No estaba en sus cinco sentidos. No lo hizo porque quiso. Fueron las copas. Dijo demasiado, actuó sin pensar. No era su culpa. Fue víctima de la circunstancia y el alcohol.

   Peter se removió en la cama.

   Sólo un ciego, sordo y mudo podría creerle. Y el señor Stark iba a creerle sin lugar a dudas, o fingiría hacerlo para no alterar el valioso orden de su vida. Por otro lado, ¿realmente necesitaba dar excusas? Tony parecía resuelto a obviar el asunto y a dejarlo encasillado en el segmento de cosas que se negaba atender.  

   Dio otra vuelta en la cama.

   Sobre la mesita, el reloj marcaba las 4:53. Para llegar a la universidad tenía que tomar el tren a las 5:30. Si se dormía ahora, obtendría exactamente 37 minutos de descanso. Pero también había que arreglarse para salir medianamente presentable. Entonces tenía menos tiempo. Hizo las cuentas en su cabeza, consciente de que no lograría pegar un ojo nunca. Serían alrededor de 20 minutos de abstracción existencial, y luego se levantaría.

   Enterró la cara en la almohada.

   «¿En qué estabas pensando?».

   Inmediatamente después, quedó boca arriba y tomó una decisión. Si tenía veinte minutos, bien podría emplearlos en algo productivo.    

   No podía contar las veces que se había masturbado fantaseando al señor Stark pidiendo por su boca sobre él, pero estaba bastante seguro de que era más frecuente y más intenso que cualquier experiencia sexual que haya tenido antes. Ni el desalentador número de chicos rondando por su habitación cuando May no estaba, ni la cantidad de placer que ellos pudieran darle, se comparaba con la ardiente ferocidad de sus sueños húmedos, en los cuales, el señor Stark participaba activamente en todos ellos. Él era el protagonista estelar en cada una de sus obras conscientes y no conscientes, y recitaba los muy variados, trillados, clichés y sucios diálogos que Peter escribía. Tales como: **eres el único para mí, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, sólo pienso en ti, en tomarte, en reclamarte como mío, tan buen chico para mí, ¿quieres un poco de esto?, eso es, tómalo, es tuyo, buen trabajo hermoso. Aquí tienes tu recompensa.**

Peter arqueó la espalda, derramando su semilla inconvenientemente sobre la ropa. Y de repente lo aquejó una sed inmensa.

   Vio inútil cambiarse de camisa, así que se la quitó. Salió de su habitación en calzoncillos y procuró caminar de puntitas hacia la cocina para no perturbar a su invitado; ni siquiera prendió la luz.

   El agua brotó, hábil y callada del grifo. Peter la tomó con la actitud de quien pasa días en el desierto. Bebió más, y luego un poco más.

   Cuando estuvo seguro de que la noche y el sueño habían resultado un completo fracaso, escuchó un jadeo. Provenía de la sala.

   Se acercó sin haberle dado contexto a aquel sonido agitado e impaciente. Al entenderlo, se detuvo en seco.

   —Mmhh…ahh…mmm…

   Si Peter hubiese tenido el vaso en la mano, se le habría caído.

   En la extensión del sofá, Tony estaba suspirando gemidos silenciosos. El susurro revelador de las mantas y la respiración entrecortada significaba que sólo hay una cosa que podría estar haciendo.

   Y contra todo sentido común, todo sentido de auto conservación, Peter inclinó la cabeza para mirar.

   La luz de la luna entre las persianas caía casi perfectamente sobre él. Al segundo que lo vio, Peter se arrepintió y al mismo tiempo no. Los gestos del hombre estaban arrugados, su boca se abría al exhalar. Sus manos yacían escondidas y apretadas debajo de la tela, trasladándose de una forma que Peter sabía reconocer muy bien.

   El señor Stark abrió los ojos en ese momento y lo miró.

   El tic tac del reloj cesó de funcionar. Fue exactamente igual al día en que el Señor Stark lo encontró a él, desnudo, años atrás. El tiempo se había paralizado. A la vez que ocurría, lo visualizaba todo desde las alturas, cada escena convertida en un cuadro congelado, cada latido en una eternidad.

 

   La sorpresa de verlo parado frente a él.

 

   El _shock_.

 

   Mortificación. 

 

   ¡Parker! ¿Por qué estás- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

 

   Todo sucediendo en tortuosa cámara lenta.

 

   Esta vez, nadie dejó la escena sin continuación.

   Tony se incorporó en el sofá, aun permaneciendo sentado en su lugar, y luchando por ocultar la protuberancia asomada entra las sábanas. Peter no pensó antes de acercarse, no pensó antes de ejecutar la idea que corría como un bucle a través de su mente. Podía escuchar el corazón rugiendo en sus oídos mientras daba el último paso, mientras caía de rodillas y se acomodaba entre las de Tony.

   Su "No, Parker, detente", no era más que una débil protesta con pocas esperanzas de revertir la cadena de eventos que se había puesto en marcha.

   A pesar de la pobre iluminación, Peter apreció las pupilas dilatadas y hambrientas del hombre mayor. Iba a permitirle hacerlo, lo supo al instante. Y Peter pensaba sacarle el máximo provecho.

   Descubrió las telas de en medio y el joven soltó una exclamación.

   Era enorme.

   La polla de Tony Stark era gigantesca.

   Gruesa, larga y oscura, con el pelo anidado en la base. Era la primera vez que…no, espera…era la _segunda_ vez que la veía. La primera fue un accidente sucedido tiempo atrás, un recuerdo que Peter usaba constantemente para detallar sus fantasías. Aunque era cierto que nunca la había visto levantada, mirando el cielo, pulsante, y necesitada de atención: Peter estaba más que dispuesto para darle la atención que se merece. Y si tenía que poner a prueba su reflejo faríngeo, pues que así sea.

   Empezó con la punta.

   Su lengua recorrió tentativamente el glande y con ello se ganó un temblor y un gruñido aprobatorio. Meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro y después tomó más abiertamente en su boca el miembro de Tony.

   Más jadeos. Más ruidos extraños.

   Peter no podía saberlo, pero él se veía jodidamente pecaminoso de rodillas, semidesnudo, frente al hombre excepcionalmente mayor, sus labios rosados envolviéndose alrededor de una longitud kilométrica, y sus ojos, de alguna manera, inocentes y decididamente maliciosos.   

   —¡Joder…! Peter… Peter… Oh, mierda.

_Al fin lo llamaba por su nombre._

Así como el muchacho se negaba a decirle Tony, el señor Stark se empeñaba en llamarlo Parker a todas horas. ¿Pero qué caso tienen las formalidades cuando la piel está tan cerca?

   —Dios…Jesucristo, chico, no puedo… voy a…

   Una mano lo sujetó desde la raíz del cabello y lo forzó hasta la base de su pene. Peter dio unas arcadas, tratando de engullir la inmensidad que violaba su boca, e hizo lo mejor que pudo para no atragantarse. La oleada de placer que sintió al ser jalado por las greñas lo desconcentró un poco.  

   En todo momento, el chico mantuvo su mano firmemente apretada alrededor del miembro de Tony, y eso, combinado con el calor resbaladizo de su boca fue casi demasiado para el hombre. Tony casi gritó al sentir la lengua de Peter aplastándose contra la parte inferior de su masculinidad.

   —Joder, Peter, estoy cerca. Estoy tan cerca.

   Peter sólo respiró profundamente por la nariz y lo llevó más adentro en su boca (si es que aquello era posible), sus ojos puestos en los de Tony. A través de una estela de lágrimas, observó al hombre desgarrándose ante él, suspirando frenéticamente, alzando las caderas en un ritmo consecuente al placer que lo estaba gobernando, un placer que Peter había provocado por su cuenta.

   La visión de Stark desapareció bajo un éxtasis pulsante durante varios, largos y felices segundos. Dejó escapar otro gruñido, uno más profundo, y el agarre en los cabellos del muchacho se tensó, la entereza de su cuerpo convulsionó.

   Y Peter bebió.

   También tosió, y mucho. Adoptó una expresión vagamente disgustada en su rostro por el sabor amargo del semen, pero no se arrepintió en ningún instante de haberlo tomado. Nunca estuvo tan orgulloso de sí mismo.

   —¿Lo hice bien, señor Stark? —preguntó con la voz ronca y maltratada.

   Pero los sueños hechos realidad vienen con un alto precio.


	5. LO QUE NO TE MATA TE HACE MÁS FUERTE

 

> _“El amor-fantasía es mucho mejor que el amor-realidad”_
> 
> –Andy Warhol

**PP**

Tengo que hablar con ustedes. Ahora.

_12:15 pm_

**MJ**

Ahora no será posible. Te dije que tengo un curso todo el día.

Deja de molestarme.

_12:16 pm_

 

**NL**

Yo tampoco puedo, mi clase empieza dentro de quince minutos

_12:16 pm_

 

**MJ**

Arréglatelas sin nosotros

_12:16 pm_

  **NL**

Hablamos al rato, ¿ok?

_12:16 pm_

**PP**

Anoche el señor Stark se quedó a dormir en mi casa y le chupé la polla.

_12:16 pm_

**MJ**

…

_12:16 pm_

 

**NL**

…

_12:17 pm_

 

**MJ**

Puedo ausentarme un par de minutos

_12:17 pm_

 

**NL**

¿Quién necesita excelencia académica?

_12:17 pm_

**MJ**

¿Dónde estás?

_12:17 pm_

**NL**

¿Dónde te vemos?

_12:17 pm_

 

**PP**

Nos vemos en la cafetería de central park

_12:17 pm_

 

 

***

 

 

   Peter ya estaba sentado con tres tazas de café humeando sobre la mesa cuando sus amigos llegaron resoplando.

   —Cuéntanos. —MJ arrastró la silla para estar cerca de Peter. Ned se secó el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo y se inclinó sobre sus codos—. Tienes 45 minutos antes de que tengamos que irnos de nuevo. Vas.

   —Le chupé la polla al señor Stark —escuchó su voz como si fuese una lengua extranjera.

   —Eso ya lo sabemos—ella meneó la mano, impaciente—. Detalles, queremos detalles.

   —Muy bien —Peter inhaló y comenzó a relatar todo lo sucedido la noche anterior. No fue difícil, ya que todo era un torbellino que causaba estragos en su memoria fresca y detallada. Los pensamientos viajaban repetidamente a las benditas caras y gestos del señor Stark. Y, sobre todo, recordaba la frase salida de los más alucinantes sueños húmedos siempre imaginados, pero también la de sus peores pesadillas:

 

 

*

_—¿Lo hice bien, señor Stark?_

_—Lo hiciste increíble —Tony jadeaba, recobrándose del intenso orgasmo. La mano que había estado sujetando el cabello de Peter ahora estaba en su mejilla, acariciando la extensión de su rostro y con el dedo posado en un labio inferior. Todo en aquel hombre destilaba fascinación—. Estuviste jodidamente increíble —repitió—. Peter... Dios, eres tan-_

_Se interrumpió, y retiró su mano como si de pronto la hubiese tocado un ácido corrosivo. La sangre abandonó su rostro._

_No hubo nada por un momento, excepto el ruido silencioso de un hombre entrando en razón… y arrepintiéndose._

_—Tengo que irme._

_*_

 

 

   Llegado a ese punto, sus amigos tenían la boca abierta.

   —¿Entonces se fue? —preguntó Ned.

   —No. Digo, sí, se fue. Pero no inmediatamente. Durante varios instantes no se movió de su lugar ni dijo nada más. Fue un poco espeluznante. Sólo se me quedó… viendo… Y de repente se puso los pantalones a la velocidad de la luz, y salió del apartamento. Antes de cerrar la puerta se detuvo para mirarme una vez más y luego “ _puff_ ”, desapareció —sus amigos hicieron muecas de dolor y él suspiró—. Yo continué de rodillas frente al sofá como por unos diez minutos, hasta que recordé que tenía clases. No hace falta añadir que no pude prestar atención a las cátedras del profesor en toda la mañana —Peter culminó su relato con la cabeza enterrada entre los brazos.

   —Mierda… —oyó decir a sus amigos.

   —¿Qué hago ahora? O mejor dicho: ¿hay algo que pueda hacer?

   Como nadie dijo nada de inmediato, se mantuvo hundido sobre la mesa; daba la impresión de que tardaría años en despegarse.

   —Oh, dios, qué hice —se lamentaba—. Lo eché todo a perder. No puedo creerlo. Que gran idiota soy.

   —Espera, no te desanimes todavía —dijo Ned, aunque parecía que estaba improvisando por la cautela de su voz—. Tal vez puedan hablarlo como los adultos que son y puedan… ¿dejarlo atrás? —preguntó inseguro.

   —Quizás esté dispuesto a olvidarlo, quizá no quiera verte jamás —MJ le dio unas palmaditas sobre un hombro.

   —Guau, gracias, eso me sienta de maravilla —masculló Peter.

   —Lo que digo es que no te puedes imaginar la clase pensamientos que lo estará carcomiendo ahora mismo. Seguramente algo relacionado a la infidelidad y la traición. Por hacer esas cosas contigo, y por hacerlas a espaldas de su esposa.

   —Estás logrando que me siente infinitamente peor —Peter se irguió, al borde de las lágrimas, pero desquitó su creciente angustia batiendo su segundo café y atascándolo de crema.

   —De mi jamás vas a conseguir positivismo y ternura. Soy realista. Puedo irme —ofreció ella.

   —No-no-no —Peter aferró con una mano el brazo de su amiga—. Tú eres mi voz de la razón —se giró hacia Ned—. Y tú eres mi conciencia. Los necesito a ambos para no perder la cabeza.

   —Nos tienes —aseguró él.

   —Sin lugar a dudas —dijo MJ—. Ahora; cabe la posibilidad de que esté deseando una segunda vez contigo. Esa opción siempre está sobre la mesa.

   Peter frunció levemente el ceño.

   —¿Ustedes creen que…me… pida por más? —no sabía cómo sentirse ante eso, pero dejó la cuestión para más tarde; ahora ansiaba conocer la opinión de sus amigos.

   —Ni idea —MJ se encogió de hombros—. Tal vez, sí. Tal vez, no —le dio el último sorbo a la primera taza que llevaba—. Obviamente lo disfrutó. Si no hubiera sido así, no te habría dicho lo que te dijo después de eyacular en tu boca _._ Así que imagino que _algo_ tuviste que hacer bien.

   —Peter lo hace estupendamente bien —comentó Ned—. Y antes de que te de un infarto: no. No hablo por experiencia.

   MJ se relajó inmediatamente.

   —¿Cómo lo sabes, entonces?

   —¿Recuerdas a Jeremy Richards? —MJ negó con la cabeza—. Peter y Jeremy tuvieron como dos citas, si no mal recuerdo —buscó la aprobación de Peter en su mirada, y cuando la obtuvo, continuó—: Pero semanas después de que cortaron, me lo encontré en el seminario de ingeniería computacional y nos pusimos a platicar. La conversación desembocó extrañamente hacia Peter, y él afirmó que había tenido la mejor felación de su vida en su dormitorio.          

   —Tengo más referencias como ésa —corroboró Peter.

   —Hum…—fue la opinión de MJ—. Y de algún modo sigues virgen. ¿Me recuerdas por qué?

   Peter eligió no responder.

 

   —Creo que iré a visitarlo. —Pasados los 45 minutos de lapso, antes de que sus amigos tuvieran que retirarse, Peter no estaba cerca de llegar a conclusiones, pero por lo menos tenía la cabeza más despejada—. No sé qué haré, ni que voy a decir, pero lo sabré en cuanto lo vea, supongo.

   —O podrías terminar atrapado entre sus piernas nuevamente —agregó MJ, colgando su mochila sobre un hombro lleno de rizos—. Lo que sea que suceda, nos llamas, ¿okey?

   —Okey.

   —Tranquilo —dijo Ned—. No te desanimes.

   Era muy tarde para no desanimarse, pero Peter había tenido tiempo de sobra para reflexionar.

   Hizo lo que siempre había querido, aquella fue su grandiosa oportunidad; ¿por qué entonces sentía que todo lo había hecho terriblemente mal?

   «Porque, de alguna forma, te aprovechaste de él» le recriminó una vocecilla interna. «Stark fue hasta tu casa buscando confort, y al principio se lo diste como amigo, pero luego el sentimiento se te fue de las manos. Traicionaste su confianza».

   Pero le gustó.

   «Eso no importa».

   Era verdad, no importaba. 

   ¿Pero cómo se sentiría él si Tony le pidiera más? ¿Se lo daría?

   Antes de hilar con más profundidad aquella idea, recibió un mensaje.

**TS**

Ven a mi oficina cuando puedas.

_2:07 pm_

 

 

***

   Peter Parker tenía muchas cosas por las que debía pedir perdón, no solamente una felación sin consentimiento previo.

   Un año atrás, cuando Peter cumplió diecisiete años, Tony lo invitó a su mansión para celebrar; Pepper estaba fuera de la ciudad, así que sólo sería una amigable cena entre los dos.

   Era la segunda vez que Peter visitaba aquella fortaleza compuesta de tecnología y arte, y en el camino hacia las puertas dobles, luego de que el taxi lo dejara y se perdiera de vista, Peter se prometió que en esta ocasión no rompería nada.

   Se acercó a la pantalla pegada a la pared, y presionó el único botón existente.

   “Huh-hey, hola, soy Peter. ¿Peter Parker? Estoy aquí” intentó no rodar los ojos ante su propia estupidez “Quiero decir que ya llegué”

   Sin obtener respuesta, las puertas se abrieron por sí solas con un _click_ , y Peter entró con el aire atascado en su garganta: el lujo con el que vivía el señor Stark siempre quitaba el aliento.

   El vestíbulo era bellísimo, como la clase de finura que sólo se obtiene gracias a la mano experta del escultor que talló la capilla sixtina. No era que Peter hubiera estado alguna vez en Italia para comprobarlo, pero algo así de exótico le parecía.

   “¿Señor Stark?”, su voz hizo eco.

   Peter optó por caminar sin rumbo por sus alrededores. Era de mala educación vagar en casas ajenas, pero Peter tenía permiso para hacerlo.

   “ _Si no estoy ahí, es porque la junta se ha alargado. Siéntete libre de hacer lo que te plazca. Ya sabes dónde está la sala de videojuegos_ ” fue lo que escribió Stark en un mensaje de texto, horas antes.

   Eso hizo él, explorando varias habitaciones que parecían no ofrecer ningún propósito más que el de ser elegantes y vistosas. Había decidido dejar la sala de videojuegos para el final, porque aquel lugar era tan absorbente que olvidaría el placer secreto que le provocaba husmear en los espacios personales de Tony Stark.

   Abrió muchas puertas, y todo detrás de ellas siempre le causaba impresión, todo acerca de la morada Stark destilaba buen gusto.

   De momento a otro, una puerta de madera roja llamó particularmente su atención. Era el ornamento con espirales que a Peter se le antojaron de una época barroca lo que le impulsó a meter las narices y ver lo que guardaba.

   Empujó suavemente la puerta para abrirla.

   Lo que se encontró fue con el dormitorio del señor Stark. ¿Cómo lo supo? Porque ninguna habitación podía ser tan lujosa como aquélla. La cama de tamaño más grande que una King Size ocupaba apenas una sexta parte de la alcoba y, sin embargo, era alta, increíblemente amplia y sedosa. Peter podía imaginar su tacto con sólo verla. Tenía decenas de cojines, sábanas oscuras y mantas rojas. Apostaba todo su dinero (lo cual no era mucho, pero aún así…) a que también era mullida, como la nube más esponjosa que cualquiera haya apuntado en el cielo. Todo acerca de ese mueble era una invitación a subirse y descansar.

   O hacer otras cosas.

   Peter tragó saliva, al tiempo que se adentraba más en la habitación. De pronto, su oído captó el suave susurro del agua cayendo detrás de una puerta abierta.

   Horas más adelante, cuando la vergüenza y el enojo lo atormentasen hasta lo indecible, se preguntaría por qué lo hizo. Por qué se quedó. Por qué se asomó.

    La burda y asquerosa respuesta que se le ocurrió después fue: Ojo por ojo. Diente por diente. El señor Stark lo vio desnudo a él. Tiempo de… ¿la revancha? Un argumento tan débil como aquel no podía ser el verdadero motivo. Su impulso de espiar, su…voyerismo (no había otra palabra para describirlo), era el resultado de años de deseo sexual reprimido hacia el hombre que jamás iba a tener y que sólo tenía permitido admirar desde lejos. Peter creyó que estaba bien con eso, pero cada vivencia con Tony siempre le decía que no; no estaba bien con nada.

   Remolinos de vapor emergían del baño. Al principio Peter no pudo distinguir la silueta del que se estaba duchando. Pero después sí que pudo.

   El vapor remitió, dando a entender que Tony había apagado la llave del agua. Solo quedó él, desnudo, con gotitas resbalando por su cuerpo hasta perderse en los muslos donde había cabello oscuro…  Peter siguió toda esa línea de músculos definidos (casi se desmaya en los bíceps) hasta llegar a la parte más deliciosa. Oh, la comparación con su propia anatomía. La erección del niño palpitó en sus pantalones al ver el pene de un hombre adulto.

   No sabía qué tan ruidosa podía ser su respiración (seguramente entrecortada), así que se obligó a controlarse y omitir el frustrante escozor de su entrepierna. Pero entonces, el señor Stark le dio la espalda, y la vista de un par de glúteos, firmes y redondos, le arrancó un gemido.

   Peter quería tocarse ahí mismo.

   Lo estaba disfrutando, y eso lo aterrorizaba.

   Quería…

   Antes de pecar por más tiempo, se obligó a correr de ahí.

   Se sentía muy confundido. Había violado la intimidad del hombre que supuestamente le importaba tanto. Molinos de vergüenza, traición y deshonra hicieron espirales sobre su cabeza durante una semana entera, y no pudo afrontar los ojos de Tony por bastante más tiempo que ése.

   Y cuando el señor Stark bajó por fin después de ducharse, y se encontró con su protegido luchando por recobrar la compostura, Peter sabía que no iba a lograr atravesar una velada con la imagen de su anfitrión sin ropa e inmortalizada detrás de los párpados.

   Tuvo que disculparse al poco tiempo de haber probado unos bocados, alegando un dolor estomacal, y se fue a casa.  

***

 

 

   Peter estaba parado en frente de la oficina buscando el valor para abrirla. Tenía que atenerse a las consecuencias. ¿Estaba preparado? No. Sin embargo, empujó la puerta.

   Tony no se encontraba sentado en la usual y cómoda silla, sino encima del escritorio, con las piernas entrecruzadas y un poco encorvado. Alzó la cabeza hacia Peter en cuanto lo oyó.

   —Parker —exclamó sorprendido—. Pensé que tocarías la puerta antes de entrar como la gente acostumbra. —no sonaba enfadado, pero el reproche estaba allí. Y a Peter no se le escapó el hecho de que Stark lo había llamado “Parker”.

   —Lo-lo siento. Se me olvidó —admitió—. Pensé que me estaría esperando.

   —Te estaba esperando, pero no sabía cuánto tiempo me llevaría eso —explicó él mientras se bajaba del escritorio—. Tu mensaje de respuesta no especificó ese detalle.

   —Lo siento.

   Stark meneó la mano y tomó asiento apropiadamente en su silla.

   —Bueno, ahora no tiene importancia. Tenemos asuntos qué revisar.

   Por la forma en que habló, se pensaría que estaba a punto de entablar una larga plática sobre la comercialización de un negocio particularmente enmarañado. Peter tomó asiento en frente de Stark, validando aquella sensación. Las ventanas estaban descubiertas, la luz entraba a borbotones; un Manhattan limpio y opulento decoraba su visión detrás de un hombre poderoso. A Peter se le borró el casete.

   —Entonces… —comenzó Stark y se detuvo. Sonrió ligeramente.

   —¿Entonces…? —continuó Peter, sin atreverse a respirar.

   Cayó el silencio. Y fue incómodo.

   La tensión inundó la oficina, como la presión suele precipitarse en una cabina de avión. Peter sintió la cabeza comprimirse y descomprimirse varias veces. Quería empezar con la fila de disculpas, pero, por alguna razón, decidió que mirar al señor Stark observándolo a él era más sencillo.

   Finalmente, Tony rompió el silencio:

   —El apartamento…—una frase inicial que Peter no estaba esperando—. El apartamento que te ofrecí…

   —No tiene que dármelo —replicó el muchacho inmediatamente.

   Stark le sostuvo la mirada sin pestañear.

   —¿Estás seguro?

   Peter asintió. Y después el señor Stark también lo hizo.

   —Bien…porque eso sólo complicaría más las cosas.  

   Peter esperó, pero no hubo ninguna adición. Estaba comenzando a creer que el hombre de cuarenta y siete años se encontraba tan perdido como el chico de dieciocho. Se dijo que era su turno de intentarlo.

   —Señor Stark —empezó—, yo sólo quería que supiera-

   —Espera un segundo —Stark levantó un dedo—. Déjame ir a mí primero. En realidad, tengo todo un discurso preparado. Lo que pasa es que no me siento particularmente afilado desde esta mañana.

   Peter obedeció, tratando de no sentirse culpable por la inusual desconcentración de Tony, y continuó mirándolo. Continuó esperando.

   —Mira, Parker —dijo al fin—; no voy a tratar de olvidar lo que pasó anoche. Creo que cualquier intento sería una pérdida de tiempo. No quiero desestimarlo ni restarle importancia. Pero ¿podemos aceptar el hecho de que fue una experiencia…inconveniente? Yo me encontraba en una posición muy _vulnerable,_ verás. Acababa de tener una pelea con mi esposa, no puedo demandar a un fantasma sin nombre, bebimos… Sabes lo que quiero decir, ¿no?

   Le costó reaccionar, pero finalmente halló una amigable neutralidad en la voz:

   —Sí, sí, claro —dijo Peter—. Entiendo perfectamente, señor.

   —Okey. Bien —Stark suspiró—. Me alegra que estemos en la misma sintonía, porque quiero pedirte algo.

   —Sí, lo que sea, señor Stark.

   Tony empezó a tamborilear los dedos sobre el escritorio y luego los entrelazó. Al hacerlo, Peter vio el anillo de bodas.

   Cuando Stark empezó a hablar, lo hizo sin mirarlo a los ojos:

   —Anoche, después de que me fui de tu apartamento, me puse a platicar con Pepper. Estuvo despierta toda la noche, esperándome, y… bueno, logramos hacer las paces. Me di cuenta de que ella es lo más importante que tengo mi vida y que nunca haría algo para lastimarla. Pese a que las cosas no nos han ido del todo bien, estoy dispuesto a hacer mi parte para que funcionen —lo miró—. Lamento que haya pasado lo de anoche y que haya sido contigo; porque sólo así pude darme cuenta de todo eso —hizo una breve pausa. Peter no estaba seguro de haber parpadeado en todo el discurso.

   Continuó:

   —Voy a pedirte algo, chico —repitió—. No necesariamente tienes que estar de acuerdo, ni seguirme la corriente. Pero, si lo hicieras… Bueno; digamos que estarías fabricando la mayor de las bondades jamás vista por la humanidad y te llevarías la corona del altruismo. Verás, no veo ninguna necesidad de que firmes un contrato de confidencialidad y discreción; porque eres tú. Somos amigos, ¿verdad? Los amigos se guardan secretos.

   Peter ya sabía lo que el señor Stark quería de él, pero se mantuvo imperturbable, sin denotar la mínima expresión de reconocimiento. Tony tendría que ser más directo que eso.

   —Entonces…Aquí va: ¿podrías nunca mencionar, ni a mí, ni a nadie más, lo que hicimos? Especialmente, que esa información no llegue al oído de ningún reportero o… sólo dios sabe, algún sitio dudoso en Internet. Yo… no sabes cuánto significaría para mí si decides… _contenerte_.   

   Parecía haber terminado. Stark esperó, expectante, a la respuesta de Peter.

   Y él, nuevamente, no reaccionó de inmediato. Se limitó a observar el rostro compungido de su hombre favorito en toda la tierra; aquel por el que juró tenderle una mano en caso de que la necesitase. 

   Pensó en todo ello, y respondió:

   —Claro que sí, señor Stark —dijo—Por supuesto. Ni siquiera se me había ocurrido contarle a alguien —Ned y MJ no contaban en la descripción de “alguien” porque eran sus mejores amigos y, por lo tanto, una extensión de él mismo—. Entiendo que lo sucedido entre nosotros es privado y asunto de nadie. No se preocupe. Nuestro secreto está a salvo. No tenía ni qué pedírmelo.

   Tony exhaló, visiblemente complacido y aliviado de que sus pensamientos y los de Peter siguiesen la misma dirección.

   —Pfff, siento como si una bolita de plomo descendiera de mi garganta y por fin empieza el proceso digestivo —Peter soltó una risita—. Que maldito peso me quitas de los hombros, chico. No puedo agradecerte lo suficiente. Te debo una, para toda la eternidad. ¿Quieres las llaves de mi coche? En serio.

   —Oh, vamos, señor Stark, no sea ridículo. —¿De dónde le salía aquel tono jovial y comprensivo? —. No me debe absolutamente nada. Lo que pasó ayer fue…fue-

   —Un error.

   —Sí. Un error muy estúpido.

   —No vamos a dejar que suceda otra vez. Bien… Uff. De acuerdo. ¡Agh! —parecía tremendamente aliviado, como Peter nunca lo había visto. Su mano estaba posada sobre su pecho, la cabeza recargada contra la espalda de la silla; daba la impresión de estar recuperándose de una batalla particularmente implacable—. ¡Guau! Bien. De acuerdo.

   —De acuerdo —repitió Peter con una sonrisa en la cara y una acidez burbujeando en su estómago—. ¿Hemos terminado? Tengo un examen en un par de horas y no estudié lo suficiente, así que...

   —¡Claro! No, sí, claro, claro, no, por favor, ve —le enseñó la puerta con la mano—. Estudia duro. Saca diez. Te vas a ir al cielo de todas formas, pero como quieras. Vete.

   —Bien —exhaló suavemente y el corazón latió más acelerado—. Bien. Me voy. Lamento haberle chupado la polla.

   Peter no tuvo tiempo de ver la reacción de Tony porque ya se había levantado para irse cuanto antes.

   —… ¿Qué acabas de…?

   Peter siguió su camino hasta la puerta.

   —¡Parker! ¡Parker!

   Escuchó el sonido de algo arrastrándose en el suelo y el de alguien apresurándose para detenerlo. Pero él ya estaba cruzando la salida.

   —¡¡Peter!!

   El sonido de su nombre de pila dicho por esos labios tuvo el poder de frenarlo. Pero no de voltearlo. Su mano temblaba sobre el picaporte, desando con todas sus fuerzas largarse de allí y, de alguna forma, sus pies se negaban a cooperar.

   Una mano sobre su hombro lo hizo retroceder.

   —Peter…

   Otra mano empujó lentamente la puerta hasta cerrarla enfrente de él.

   —Peter, siéntate —ordenó—. No hemos terminado.

   —Olvide lo que dije.

   —Eso no va a pasar. Siéntate.

   Lo debatió unos instantes. ¿Qué haría Stark si él se empecinaba a abandonar la oficina? ¿Lo retendría por la fuerza? A Peter le gustaría que lo hiciera. Así podría descargar la sensación de querer… golpear algo.

   _Sí, buena suerte con eso,_ pensó. Él no podría golpear a nadie, y menos al señor Stark. Obviando el hecho de que jamás sería rival para un hombre robusto y bien marcado como Tony, Peter no se atrevería a asestarle un puño, por muy escuálido que lo fuese.

   Al final, desistió todo signo de rebeldía. Giró sobre sus talones (negándose a ver el par de ojos que lo escudriñaban) y caminó parcamente hasta desplomarse sobre la silla.

   El señor Stark hizo lo mismo, aunque con una remarcada cautela.

   —¿Qué fue eso? —le preguntó.

   Peter no lo miraba a los ojos. Y, por supuesto, no pensaba responder tampoco.

   —¿Hay algo que quieras decirme, muchacho? —insistió. Peter ya estaba negando con la cabeza cuando Tony dijo—: Porque, puedes hacerlo, ¿sabes? Puedes recitarme todos los insultos del gran libro de los insultos, desde la A hasta la Z. Aunque te aseguro que nadie dentro de esta oficina tiene una opinión más baja de mi persona que yo en este momento.

   Peter lo miró y luego bajó la vista hacia un adorno que no cesaba de moverse en círculos.

   —¿Qué te sucede? —Peter notó la creciente exasperación de su voz.

   —Nada —mintió él con osadía.

   —¿Por qué estás disgustado?

   —No estoy disgustado.

   —Eres un terrible mentiroso.

   —Se sorprendería. Pero ese no es el punto.

   —Entonces, ¿cuál es? Ilumíname.

   Pero Peter ya no quería seguir hablando. Debió guardarse su comentario. Debió ser más listo y tragarse el veneno y no debió escupirlo al último segundo. ¿En qué clase de universo paralelo Tony Stark lo querría otra vez? Una felación no significaba nada en esta realidad. Los hombres casados no piden por más, especialmente de personas como Peter. Los hombres casados hacen lo correcto.

   Todos esos desmoralizantes pensamientos debían notarse en su semblante porque Tony continuó presionándolo.

   —Suéltalo —le ordenó.

   Peter no iba a soltarlo. Llevaba casi cuatro años conteniéndolo y apretujándolo en el pecho; una simple orden no iba a cambiarlo de parecer.

   —No es nada —dijo—. No tengo nada que decir.

   —Peter…

   —Que sea muy feliz con la señorita Pots —una vez más se levantó del asiento y se dirigió a la salida.

   —Peter. ¡Peter! ¡Peter! ¡Vamos!

   Pero, esta vez, él no iba a detenerse. De hecho, no iba a detenerse en mucho tiempo.

 

 

***

 

 

   Horas más tarde, Peter ingenió catorce formas de pedir perdón. Quiso regresar a la oficina con la cola entre las patas en varias ocasiones; pero, al final, el orgullo, la rabia y la tristeza formaban el remolino oscuro que controlaba sus pensamientos actuales. Y cuando las emociones de aquella naturaleza se encuentran, chocan, y se alían: el alcohol hace acto de presencia para embrutecerlas y magnificarlas.

  1. **PP**.



¿Dónde están?

_8:22 pm_

¿Por qué no me responden?

_8:27 pm_

Tengo alcohol y mucho que contar.

_8:37 pm_

Está bien, no vengan. Ya me voy de todas formas.

_8:45 pm_

Vengan por favor.

_8:46 pm_

Estoy perdiendo la cabeza aquí solo!!!

_8:46 pm_

Espero que mañana me den una increíble y fascinante razón de por qué no me contestan los maldi-

 

   —Él no vendrá.

   Una voz interrumpió el hilo de sus protestas por mensaje. Alzó la cabeza y vio a un hombre parado frente a él.

   —¿Muy cliché? No me salió bien, ¿verdad? Okey. ¿Puedo tener otra oportunidad? Prometo que se me va ocurrir algo mejor, espera.

   El hombre se alejó hasta el otro extremo de la barra, se sentó, contempló su vaso por unos segundos, y regresó hasta donde estaba Peter.

   —Hola, me llamo Wade Wilson. Y si tu nombre no es «menor de edad», te invito un Vodka Martini doble con extra olivas. ¿Estuve mejor?


	6. LO QUE PASÓ CON WADE...

 

> _“¿Quién va a hacer que te olvide y te borre de mi mente?”_
> 
> – Kirsty MacColl

 

   Peter aceptó la oferta, con la condición de que el Vodka Martini fuera una simple cerveza. No creía que algo tan refinado como el coctel preferido de James Bond armonizara con aquel bar de mala muerte donde se hallaban; el favorito de MJ.

   Para ella y muchos otros, el atractivo de ese establecimiento databa en el rock pesado sonando a todas horas, las partidas de billar y, a medianoche, la banda en vivo que se presentaba cada viernes.

   Además, MJ era amiga del propietario, o mejor dicho, la sobrina, por lo que le encantaba sentarse a recibir cosas gratis del menú cada vez que iban, mientras que Ned entornaba los ojos, asustado. Peter solía quedarse al margen cuando se trataba de visitar aquel comercio, pero como en verdad necesitaba hablar con sus amigos, pensó que lo adecuado sería esperarlos en el punto de encuentro que MJ no negaría jamás y que, irónicamente, le quedaba tan cerca a Ned.

   Sin embargo, ellos no contestaban los mensajes, y el hombre que lo había abordado era lo mínimo semejante a una compañía agradable. Peter no tenía ganas de ligar ahora, pero entre conversar con un hombre atractivo y deshacerse en llantos solitarios por otro, eligió lo primero.

   Cuando le dijo a Wade su edad y su nombre, él pareció bastante aliviado.

   —Gracias por probarme que no soy un asaltacunas —suspiró—. La duda me estaba matando.

   —¿Suelen atraerte…los de apariencia joven?

   —No, y ese es el problema. Tú tienes la cara del niño más encantador y angelical que he visto; el hecho de que esté deseando hincarte el diente me tenía un poco preocupado.    

   Peter decidió ignorar el cumplido y la atrevida insinuación al mismo tiempo. Levantó la tarra de cerveza clara que Wade le había invitado y bebió un sorbo.

   —¿Qué sucede, cariño? —de pronto, el hombre lo miraba con una sonrisa y el ceño fruncido. Extendió el brazo para acariciar el hombro de Peter; un acto que podía interpretarse amistoso o perfectamente malintencionado—. ¿Por qué la cara larga? ¿Cortaste con tu novio?

   —No.

   —¿No? —detuvo la caricia—. ¿Eso significa que _tienes_ novio?

   Por alguna razón, Peter se sonrojó.

   —No tengo novio.

   Los ojos de Wade brillaron de nuevo con interés.

   —Estás algo pálido —comentó retirando la mano. Ahora lo veía como una madre preocupada—. ¿Ordenamos una pizza?

   —No, gracias. Ya comí.

   —Luces severamente disgustado —concluyó Wade—. Dime de una vez a quién tengo que apuntar en mi lista negra para romperle la cara en ocho partes la semana que viene.  

   —A nadie —fue la respuesta seca de Peter. De ninguna manera iba a ponerse a hablar de sus problemas con un extraño.

   —¿Oh? —repuso Wade—. Debo estar ciego, porque me pareció ver un lindo gatito enjugándose las lágrimas desde donde estaba sentado. ¿Tenemos un caso de corazón malherido?

   —No —quería sonar firme, aunque la voz lo delató temblando—. No. Hum… e-estaba esperando a mis amigos —se aclaró la garganta—. Pero creo que están demasiado ocupados para venir —añadió con cierto enfado.

   —Odio a tus amigos por dejarte solo —exclamó Wade, indignado—. También los amo con locura porque te dejaron solo —y entonces le guiñó el ojo.

   Peter hizo como que no vio nada y bebió más.

   Entretanto, Wade comenzó a reírse.

   —Vaya, he pescado uno difícil. De acuerdo. ¿Qué estudias y en qué universidad? Pareces un chico listo; seguramente sabes la tabla de multiplicar mejor que yo.

   Le explicó a Wade su profesión, sus estudios, y esperanzas académicas. No quiso ni mencionarle la pasantía en _Stark industries_ porque una; no quería hablar acerca de ningún tema relacionado al señor Stark, y dos; quién sabe si realmente aún conservaba el trabajo, después de lo que pasó.

   —Uhh, alerta de nerd —dijo Wade cuando terminó—. Rompes con todas mis expectativas; tampoco suelo interesarme por ratones de biblioteca. ¿Cómo te sientes respecto a los dispositivos anales?

   La cerveza salió proyectada hacia la barra; Peter tuvo el infortunio de estar bebiéndola.

   —Uhm… ¿qué…? —preguntó con cautela luego de que se le hubiera pasado la tos. Quizá no escuchó bien.

   —Dispositivos anales —repitió Wade como si nada—. ¿Fan o no fan? Te diré a qué me inclino yo cuando respondas tú.

   Peter quedó boquiabierto.

   —Yo, yo-hum… hum-yo, ¿qué...?

   —Dios, eres todavía más lindo cuando te sonrojas. Ignora mi pregunta. Ya la respondiste.

   El muchacho notó, tardíamente, un calor descendiendo desde las orejas hasta el cuello. ¿Aquello había sido real?

   —Cambiando de tema —prosiguió Wade—: ¿Cuál es tu signo zodiacal? Yo soy Géminis, y la revista Cosmo decía que iba a conocer a mi alma gemela en una noche de luna menguante. Pero tienes que ser Tauro para que las cosas funcionen, o quedaremos liados en una relación amor-odio parecida a la de Tom y Jerry. Lo que me recuerda, ¿te gustan más los perros o los gatos?

   Descolocado, Peter no podía entender si aquel hombre iba en serio con las preguntas, o simplemente le estaba tomando el pelo.

   —Tienes cerveza en toda la barbilla —señaló Wade, quien no parecía nada consternado por el obstinado silencio de Peter. Al contrario, se dispuso a limpiarlo con una servilleta, sonriendo todo el tiempo. De pronto, el recuerdo del señor Stark barriendo una gota de vino en el mismo lugar y tan sólo la noche anterior, asaltó su memoria y lo puso aún más triste.

   —Listo —dijo Wade cuando terminó—. ¿Te dije lo guapo que eres? Eres la perfecta combinación de salvajemente adorable e increíblemente sexy.

   Otra vez sin habla (ya se le estaba formando un hábito), Peter no pudo menos que sentirse abochornado por la intensidad que empleaba Wade para mirarlo. El hombre ensanchó su sonrisa.   

   —Miren esto; el gatito se quedó sin lengua. ¿Puedo ir a buscarla en el fondo de tu boca? Seguro que la encuentro.

   —No, gracias —carraspeó Peter al fin—. Sigo con la capacidad del habla. Tú explotas esa capacidad hasta límites insospechados. ¿Nunca te callas? —la pregunta podría ser ofensiva para algunos, aunque tenía la acertada impresión de que Wade no conseguía ofenderse tan fácil.

   —Tengo un botón de apagado —aseguró él—. Pero tienes que buscarlo. Te doy una pista —bajó la voz y se inclinó hacia Peter—: está justo en la próstata. ¿O será que es el botón de encendido? —añadió, pensativo.

   Peter había flirteado antes y también lo habían cortejado: no creía que estuviera haciendo eso con Wade Wilson.

   La situación le pareció tan descabellada que empezó a relajarse a medida que la conversación se dirigía por otras tangentes, y, de vez en cuando, a permitirse sonreír tímidamente.

   Se negó, sin embargo, a bajar la guardia. Continuaba sintiéndose incómodo delante de Wade. Quizá por todo lo que ese hombre era: tan diferente a los adolescentes con los que Peter normalmente quedaba.

   Cuando iba a pasar la noche con alguien, se aseguraba de que ese alguien tuviese el mismo rango de edad y nivel de experiencia que la suya. No deseaba compartir lecho con hombres adultos porque todos demandaban muy rápido el sexo; en cambio, los jóvenes no corrían con tanta prisa, acomodándose al ritmo que Peter dictaba a la hora de intercambiar placer. Como él no quería ser penetrado por nadie, a ellos no les quedaba opción más que la de conformarse con unas breves, pero excepcionales caricias (manos y boca incluidas), eso si querían seguir viendo a Peter. Si lo importunaban con avances fuera de lo admitido, él cesaba de frecuentarlos y asunto arreglado.

   Pero Wade era un adulto.

   Quizá no tan mayor como el señor Stark, pero irradiando un mismo nivel de confianza y experiencia. El porte de un hombre que sabe lo que hace y a qué medios recurrir para humedecer los pantalones de cualquiera antes de doblegarlos a su voluntad. Por ello lograba intimidar tanto a Peter. Era musculoso, guapo, brutalmente honesto (quizá DEMASIADO), y seguro de sí mismo.

  Definitivamente no era su tipo.

   Así pues; un saludable y extraño flirteo, un par de cervezas, y la promesa de nunca jamás volver a verse. Eso creía Peter que pasaría.

   Wade tenía otros planes.

   —¿Qué te parece si movemos esta conversación a un lugar más privado? —sugirió de repente—. ¿Mi apartamento, por ejemplo?

   —Oh... humm…no, no gracias —balbuceó Peter—. Se me hace tarde y-

   —Y tienes que alimentar a tu mascota —terminó Wade—. Sí, lo he escuchado antes. La lista no tiene límites y las excusas son pegajosas. ¡Vamos! —lo animó—. ¿Qué otra cosa tienes pendiente? Esos amigos tuyos no van a venir, ¿o sí? Sólo quiero invitarte una copa —aseguró—. Eso es todo. Se trata de una bebida tropical y elaborada que yo mismo inventé. Me temo que es exclusiva. Por eso tenemos que viajar hasta mi acogedora pocilga a tres minutos en moto. No te quitaré mucho tiempo. Lo juro por la garrita.

   Peter tenía razones de sobra para captar que esas frases eran muy engañosas. Lo miró con sospecha y de manera torva.

   —¿Vas a decirme que no esperas meterte en la cama conmigo cuando estemos allí?

   Wade sonrió antes de hablar.

   —Los dos sabemos que no hay forma de responder correctamente a esa pregunta. Es la madre de todas las preguntas trampa. Otras de la misma categoría son: «¿crees que esto me hace ver gorda?», «¿te parece que esa chica es guapa?», y «si no sabes de qué estoy hablando, desde luego no voy a decírtelo».

   Peter tuvo que morderse el labio para no soltar una carcajada.

   —Lo último no era una pregunta —señaló.

   —No deja de ser un misterio y una trampa. Entonces, ¿cómo quieres tu bebida? ¿con limón o con naranja? Personalmente, recomiendo la naranja.

   —Tú realmente crees que te voy acompañar a tu departamento —no era una pregunta, era otro señalamiento cargado de ironía.

   —Una copa. Es todo lo que pido —insistió Wade—. Luego de eso, tú decides si quedarte o salir a tiempo para tomar el último tren. Espero, sin embargo, que elijas quedarte. Te voy a tratar muy bien, ya verás. Como un príncipe trata a su princesa. Al principio, claro. Después te voy a mostrar a la pequeña y sucia puta que en realidad…soy yo.

   Y Peter soltó la primera carcajada de la noche.

   Tuvo que sujetarse de la barra para no caer de su asiento, y una risa vibró y le sacudió el cuerpo. Fue tan liberador, tan refrescante. Luego de la montaña de tensión acumulada en sus hombros durante todo el día, era como recibir un soplo de aire en medio del desierto.

   —Estás loco —dijo entre resoplidos—. Loco de remate. Te falta un tornillo.

   —Si estar loco es lo que hace falta para hacerte reír, entonces soy un demente certificado. Por cierto, tienes una risa adorable.

   Aquel cumplido logró estabilizarlo. Se recordó que no iba a caer en la red del ligue fácil y que lo mejor sería mantenerse alejado de los engatusamientos de Wade. Aspiró varias bocanadas hasta recomponerse por entero y dijo:

   —Gracias por la oferta, pero realmente no debería.    

   —Okey, déjame presentar mi argumento final —objetó él—. ¿Permiso para hablar con franqueza?

   —Creo que ya lo estabas haciendo —arguyó Peter.

   Wade giró el cuerpo para quedar posicionado frente a él, con las piernas ligeramente desplegadas. Entre más lo miraba Peter, más se daba cuenta de que parecía un hombre arrabalero por fuera y modelo de trajes de baño por dentro. Llevaba una camisa holgada y descubierta de los hombros, encima un abrigo rojo con peluche blanco adornando la parte del cuello y el pecho, y una cadena de plata con su nombre grabado pendiendo de su cuello, lo cual indicaba experiencia militar. La verdad sea dicha, comenzaba a atraerle Wade.

   —Eres la cosa más bonita y tentadora que he visto el día de hoy. También la más triste —empezó por declarar Wade—. Durante media hora no hacías nada más que revisar tu celular, luciendo todo desesperado. Y yo estuve sentado allá —apuntó el otro extremo de la barra con su dedo—, durante media hora, pensando en la mejor línea para abordarte y hacerte reír. Ingeniaba múltiples estrategias para distraerte de un posible imbécil que te hizo daño. «Él no vendrá», «Eres la perfecta combinación de salvajemente adorable e increíblemente sexy». Esas son líneas, querido. «Estás hundido hasta las rodillas por alguien que no se molesta en llamarte a altas horas de la noche», eso son los hechos.

   Aquellas palabras desnudas y honestas atravesaron su corazón.

   Horas habían pasado, y Stark no manifestó ningún intento por contactarlo. Ni el menor interés por saber cómo se encontraba Peter, en qué estado, o si había oportunidad para arreglar las cosas entre los dos. Nada en absoluto. 

   —Me estás manipulando —articuló Peter—. Intentas hacer que sienta lástima por mí situación para dejarme consolar por ti —En la base de la garganta le escocían las lágrimas—. Halagaría tu método si no fuera porque lo he descubierto.

   —¿Puedes culparme? —Wade se encogió de hombros—. En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale, cariño —y sin ningún reparo, cubrió la mano de Peter con la suya—. Pero lo que he dicho es verdad. Vivimos en un mundo físico, Peter, querido. Y este es, claramente, un momento difícil para ti. Es importante probar cosas nuevas, incluso cosas que nunca pensaste en probar antes.

   —¿Eso es un hecho? —rezongó Peter, sin saber bien por qué no apartaba su mano de la de Wade.

   —No. El hecho es que no he podido apartar mi vista de ti durante media hora, como un completo idiota. Hay muchas personas atractivas en este bar: ten por ejemplo a la chica con el piercing en el ombligo. O al tipo rubio que no deja de hurgarse la nariz: todo un galán. Pero _yo_ no puedo quitar mis ojos de _ti_. Me atraes como el imán que se pega al refri. De aquellos que son difíciles de quitar. Si te movieras, yo me dejaría llevar por la fuerza de gravedad. Eso es un hecho —Wade inclinó la cabeza un poco más—. Voy a preguntarte una cosa: ¿Me encuentras atractivo?

   El silencio dijo muchas cosas.

   —Asumiré, por ese adorable sonrojo, que sí. No, no, no, está bien, cariño —dijo al ver que Peter abría la boca—. Está bien. Te garantizo lo siguiente: No vas a lamentar ir a casa conmigo esta noche. Vas a lamentar llorar en la almohada por el pedazo de patán que no te está apreciando. Mereces una distracción. Y si me lo permites, me ofrezco voluntario.

   Pendiente como estaba de las palabras de Wade, no se dio cuenta de que estaban a centímetros de distancia. Fue hasta que unos dedos rozaron su mejilla cuando reparó en el calor de la cerveza iba esparciéndose desde su estómago a los brazos y piernas. La indecisión también. La indecisión de no saber si cerrar los ojos y dejarse saborear, o hacerle caso a las campanillas de advertencia que sonaban en alguna parte distante de su mente.

   Peter era bueno escuchando las alarmas; sin embargo, en aquel momento, con aquel hombre de lengua afilada, todo era muy confuso para él.

   Cuando Wade le tocó los labios con los suyos, los frotó con suavidad y se los mordisqueó despacio, Peter sintió que su cuerpo quería deslizarse hacia la entrega, pero luchó contra esos instintos.

   Wade pareció advertir el refreno de Peter, por lo que susurró:

   —Tienes que relajarte, nene —lo besó—. No pienses —lo besó otra vez—. Mírame —abandonó sus labios para pasear la mano sobre su cabello. Fue difícil para Peter contrarrestar la ola de placer que vino con la caricia.

   —¿Me encuentras atractivo?

   Peter se sintió estremecer y las campanillas de advertencia quedaron ocultas por el estruendo de su propio corazón.

   —Si eso es un hecho, déjate llevar. 

   El siguiente beso pasó de coqueto y cálido a tórrido y chispeante. Peter al fin desconectó el cerebro e hizo lo que se prometió no hacer: se dejó llevar.

 

 

***

 

 

   La motocicleta quedó estacionada en las afueras de un complejo de edificios bastante decente, para sorpresa del muchacho. No era la pocilga que Wade había referido.

   Al entrar al departamento, pudo ver que el interior estaba constituido por una grande habitación, donde todos los objetos elementales de una vivienda se acomodaban en perfecta armonía; la cama ubicada junto a la sala de estar, que a su vez se interponía con la cocina, que a su vez juntaba los extremos con una lavadora. Y una sola puerta que debía ser el baño. 

   No pudo apreciar todos los detalles porque la luz de la luna era brillante, pero insuficiente. Y también porque Wade lo guio a través de la habitación, lo tumbó en la cama y se zambulló en él.

   —¿N-no me ibas a ofrecer una-una bebida especial o algo así? —inquirió Peter, con leve pánico.

   —¿Eh? —Wade pareció confundido un segundo hasta que el entendimiento llegó a su semblante—. Ah, sí… ¿Realmente la quieres? No es tan buena como te la vendí. La prepararé mañana en la mañana. Lo juro.

   Él comenzó a retirarse la camisa, mostrando unos fantásticos abdominales y algunas cicatrices que, en su momento, debieron ser terribles.

   Cuando su voz decidió trabajar de nuevo, lo que Peter dijo fue:

   —Estamos yendo muy rápido. Tengo que decirte algo.

   —Te escucho.

   Pero no lo estaba escuchando. Wade ya se agachaba sobre Peter para besarlo nuevamente. Con premura, le sacó la camisa a él, y le manoseó todo el pecho. Peter se estremeció cuando sus dedos le rozaron los pezones.

   —Las cosas se ponen cada vez más interesantes —dijo Wade con un asomo de diversión en su voz—. Tenemos que establecer parámetros. ¿Qué posición disfrutas? ¿Tradicional misionero, o la excéntrica tortilla francesa? Yo prefiero ir arriba, si no te importa. Pero descubrirás que soy versátil. Luego cambiamos. De posición también.

   —No. No, qui-quiero deci- Wade —exhaló, riéndose un poco—, necesito decir algo.

   —Tienes razón —convino el hombre—. Necesitamos una palabra de seguridad. ¿Qué tal “cerdo con alubias”?

   —¿Qué? No, mira-

   —¿Chimichangas? —se inclinó para mordisquearle la oreja.

   —No, Wade. Espera —Peter se empecinó para apartarlo por los hombros. Y como hubiera sido una completa falta de consideración no hacerle caso ya, Wade se detuvo.

   —Está bien, está bien. Lo siento —irguió su espalda y se alzó sobre los puños para no dejar caer su peso sobre Peter—. Es que me tienes un poco desquiciado. Pero ahora soy todo oídos. ¿Qué sucede, cariño?

   Ahora que le ponía atención, las palabras se le atoraban. Genial.

   —Hum, uh- okey, verás, yo… —tragó saliva—. Soy… Nu-nunca he hecho… esto —se conformó con decir.

   Wade parpadeó.

   —Me perdiste —dijo al cabo de un instante—. ¿Hablas de las posiciones, la palabra de seguridad o de traer a un hombre desquiciado por ti?

   —Soy virgen —aclaró por fin para ya no andarse por las ramas. Esperó ver, a continuación, una expresión de sorpresa, confusión, incluso burla.

   No esperaba que la sonrisa de Wade se volviera sarcástica.

   —Sí, claro —dijo—. Como si ese culito pudiera ser virgen.

   Y entonces recibió un ataque de besos húmedos.

   —¡Wa-Wade! Hablo en serio —exclamó el chico cuando tomó aire—. Soy virgen.

   —¿Eso le dices a todos los hombres para que se sientan inmensamente poderosos sobre ti? —la voz de Wade estaba peligrosamente sobre sus caderas, desabrochándole los pantalones—. Porque está funcionando.

   —No, no, yo estoy- ¡ngh! ¡ahhh…!

   Ya no pudo coordinar las palabras. El hombre le había bajado los pantalones y los calzoncillos de un tirón.

   Todo signo de lucha quedó apartado por cada sube y baja de la cabeza de Wade.

   Sin misericordia, el hombre abarcaba con su boca la extensión de un pene medio endurecido. Peter comenzó a gemir abiertamente, y sus pálidas mejillas enrojecieron de placer.

   Aferró las manos a la cama, y los circuitos, aquellos que le procuraban racionalidad, quedaron desenchufados. Por varios segundos no pensó en nada más que en los labios tibios succionándolo con avaricia. Sin fineza.

   —Podría hacer esto todo el día —ronroneó Wade, limpiándose la boca con la mano—. Pero no queremos arruinar la diversión tan pronto, ¿o sí? Date la vuelta.

    Todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido. La boca de Wade recorrió su espalda. Sus manos le recorrieron las nalgas. Peter apenas podía contribuir o hacer su parte; Wade lo estaba haciendo todo por los dos.

   Ese hombre tenía todo el aspecto de querer devorarlo. Por entero. Y francamente, Peter comenzaba a desear que lo hiciera.

   Pero una chispa, pequeña y frágil, pero muy existente, le rogaba que no lo hiciera.  Que no era lo correcto. Así no.

   Peter no era exactamente pura inocencia, no era un joven casto y tembloroso, pues había conocido el placer carnal en sus muchas formas. Sin embargo, nunca de aquella forma. Nunca aprisa, jamás con alguien que no le estaba tomando en cuenta. No deseaba sonar cursi, pero le gustaría que Wade fuera más gentil con él.

   ¿Sería tan malo si sucedía así?, se preguntaba en los pequeños destellos de lucidez. Con un extraño, sólo una noche, un ligue sin importancia, un torrente de emociones contradictorias; dolor y placer, satisfacción y arrepentimiento. Sólo tenía que dejarse llevar, como antes. Sólo tenía que apagar las neuronas.

   De pronto, el pequeño cuerpo de Peter fue cubierto por la musculatura de Wade.

   Cuando la cabeza de la polla del hombre se alineó con el borde de su agujero, Peter cerró los ojos con fuerza. Quizá debería estar más atento a la inminente pérdida de su virginidad. Sin embargo, respiró hondo y trató de aflojar el cuerpo para que no doliese tanto. Dios, que no duela tanto como dicen, imploró Peter.

   —Ve despacio —pidió el joven. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Wade no le había creído.

   —Iré dotado de infinito amor y paciencia, ya verás —más sarcasmo en su voz—. Pero mírame, corazón. Abre los ojos. Quiero que veas cuando entro en tu deli- 

   El teléfono sonó en aquel exacto momento.

   Desataba un estruendo tan odioso que habría sido imposible de ignorar, incluso para Wade.

   Y entonces, Peter cayó en la cuenta: no le avisó a May que iba a salir toda la noche.

   —¡E-es mi tía! Es mi tía. Tengo que atender. Debe estar muy preocupada —se sorprendió de lo aliviado que sonaba. ¿O era que así cómo se sentía?

   Wade suspiró.

   —Y en la mejor parte…—soltó las piernas trémulas de Peter y se tumbó sobre la cama—. Adelante. Habla con tu tía. Lo haré yo solo.

   El muchacho hurgó en los bolsillos de su pantalón náufrago por el suelo hasta tener el teléfono en sus manos y en la mente seis pretextos para explicar el por qué no se había comunicado.  

   Excepto que no era May.

   —Oh, dios —murmuró Peter, y se quedó mirando el teléfono como si fuese un artilugio alienígena—. Oh, dios, oh-dios-oh-dios-oh-dios. ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡¡Mierda!!

   Antes de hacer la danza de la desesperación (revolotear en círculos), antes de reflexionar si sería buena idea contestar en la situación incómoda en la que se hallaba (desnudo y con un hombre igualmente desnudo atrás de él), antes de apaciguar su corazón queriendo escapar de su pecho, oprimió el botón táctil.

   Peter y su inhabilidad para desatender llamadas de Tony Stark.

   —¿Hol-hola? —su voz rayaba en la histeria.

   — _Peter_ —e increíblemente, la voz del señor Stark sonaba tres veces más angustiada, más desesperada y cansada— _Peter, antes de que me cuelgues, por favor, habla conmigo. Lo eché todo a perder. Lo sé. Lo siento._

El joven no dio crédito a sus oídos.

   —¿Q-qué? ¡No! ¡No, todo esto es mi culpa! Lo lamento muchísimo, señor Stark. No debí marcharme así de su oficina. No sé en qué estaba pensando, le juro que yo no quería ponerme en esa acti-

   — _Ahórrate las disculpas para otro día, chico. Cuando me las merezca, por ejemplo_ —lo cortó Stark—. _El estúpido hombre de negocios que se sentó delante de ti esta mañana, sabe que ha obrado mal y lo estoy reprochando. Eres sólo un niño, y yo sentí que lo más importante era tapar mis inquietudes antes de preguntar por las tuyas.  No estaba siendo justo contigo. Obviamente. Y obviamente no estoy manejando la situación tan bien como podría. Metí la pata hasta el fondo; de hecho, ni siquiera encontré fondo. No hay fondo en el charco pantanoso en donde… ¿Sabes qué? Estoy desvariando. Tacha eso último. ¿Qué opinas sobre almorzar mañana conmigo y establecer una charla propia de adultos? Me haría bien, para variar. ¿Peter? ¿Qué opinas?_

Peter no deseaba oír otra cosa.

   —¡Sí! —graznó—. ¡Sí, definitivamente, sí, señor! ¿Mañana? ¿A qué hora? ¿Dónde?

   Casi pudo ver la sonrisa estirando los labios del señor Stark cuando respondió.

_—¿Le dirías no a Luciano´s? ¿Tres de la tarde?_

   —Tres de la tarde —repitió como militar—. Okey, okey, Huh…

_—Nos vemos en Plaza park, cruzando la calle._

   —Okey, plaza, entiendo —exhaló nerviosamente—. Nos vemos entonces. Y, uh, gracias. Gracias.

 _—Demonios, chico; no me agradezcas_ —Stark también exhaló—. Hablamos mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

   —Okey. Okey, okey, okey, hasta pronto.

   Y colgaron al mismo tiempo.

   En su garganta se avecinaban treinta suspiros de alivio.

   —¿Quién era? —oyó que alguien preguntaba.

   Pero él estaba muy arriba, sobrevolando las nubes de sus pensamientos. Todo estaría bien. Sí. Probablemente. Hablarían, e iban a estar bien. Ufff-

   —¿Hay alguien en casa?

   —¿Qué? —se giró—. Oh…lo siento.

   Y justo en ese momento Peter se acordó de con quién estaba, y fue muy consciente de su propia desnudez. Y la de Wade. Sintió que se sonrojaba por la vergüenza.

   —Tienes una expresión de bendición narcótica parecida a la de un cachorro oliendo los zapatos especialmente hediondos de su amo. ¿Quién era?

   —E-e-era. Hum, era mi-hum, ¿mi jefe? ¿mi mentor?

   —¿Mi competencia?

   Peter no tuvo las agallas para decirle que no había competencia alguna, por lo que ofreció una tímida sonrisa y asintió.

   —Mmmm ya veo…—fue la respuesta indiferente de Wade—. Bueno, qué se le va a hacer. Volverás a la cama, ¿verdad?

   Wade había estado esperándolo acostado todo el tiempo. Su polla seguía levantada, aunque no tan vehemente como dos minutos antes.

   —¿Sabes qué? —preguntó Peter mientras localizaba su ropa interior.

   —No, y no creo que quiera escucharlo.

   —No puedo hacer esto.

   —Sí, justo como pensé; no quería escucharlo.

   —Lo siento —dijo Peter, alzando los pies para ponerse los bóxers—. En verdad lo siento. Pero no estoy haciendo esto por las razones correctas y-

   Todos sus pensamientos lo abandonaron cuando Wade salió de la cama y se puso delante de él. Sin querer, las pupilas se le obscurecieron un poco y apenas fue capaz de dominar una inspección visual a aquella escultura griega bronceada y pene semi-erecto. ¿Fue culpa suya que Wade era un hombre impresionante para mirar?

   —Nene, si no puedes por las razones correctas, hazlo por las macabras —Despojó a Peter de su teléfono para ponerlo encima de la mesita junto a la cama.

   —Elocuente como siempre —ironizó Peter—, pero mi respuesta es-

   Fue silenciado por un par de labios en sus mejillas bajando hasta el cuello. El calor de Wade embargó su cuerpo, aunque ya no de la misma forma.

   Peter quería retroceder. Librarse de ese hombre y decirle que no iba a suceder. Iba a hacerlo. Estaba por hacerlo, cuando el teléfono volvió a repiquetear.

   Peter extendió el brazo, pero Wade fue más rápido.

   —¿Diga?

   Horrorizado, estupefacto, paralizado, escuchó que la voz del señor Stark respondía en la otra línea, probablemente sin darse cuenta aún de que no fue Peter quien le había contestado.

   —¡Wade! —susurró en el tono más alto y furibundo del que fue capaz—. ¡Dame eso!

   Se abalanzó para arrancarle el teléfono, pero el hombre seis tallas más grande, alto y musculoso lo esquivó con un paso hacia atrás y un brazo levantado como un muro intransitable.

   Y para mayor horror de Peter; abrió la boca. Y palabras salieron.

   —A las tres de la tarde no puedo, primor. Tengo una cita con el peluquero. ¿Quedamos en un tentativo cuatro? —Peter empezó a corretearlo por todo el apartamento; urgiéndolo a que le devolviera el celular en voz baja e histérica—. Me llamo Wade Wilson… —hubo una pausa. Oyó la confusión del señor Stark—. Estoy probando los dulces interiores de Peter Parker, ¿qué haces tú? —un gritito ahogado escapó de sus labios—. Los dulces inte- ¡Oh, esa era mi manera de decir que estamos a punto de fo-

   _Suficiente_.

   Con la agilidad propia de un gato, saltó sobre Wade y le arrancó el celular para ponérselo inmediatamente después en la oreja.

   —¿¡Hola!? ¡Señor Stark! ¡Soy yo! ¡Lo siento!

_—¿Peter? ¿Con quién demonios hablé?_

   —¡Con nadie! ¡No es nadie! ¡Es un amigo! Un amigo que le encanta gastarme bromas estúpidas —le lanzó a Wade una mirada asesina y él le devolvió una encantadora sonrisa—. Muy, muy estúpidas.

   —¡Peter, cariño! ¡La cama se pone fría!

   —¿Ve? —señaló—. So-sólo fue una broma. Lamento que lo haya molestado.

 _—No importa, pero la próxima vez asegúrate de mantener una distancia segura entre tú y las bromas estúpidas. Creyendo que hablaba contigo, le dije a tu “amigo”_ —no pasó inadvertido el tono lleno de sarcasmo— _, que olvidé que Luciano´s está cerrado debido a remodelaciones. Iremos a River Café en su lugar. Misma hora. Punto de encuentro: Broooklyn Bridge Park. ¿Está bien?_

—Sí, sí, sí, está, está bien, está bien.

_—Te veo entonces._

   Y colgó.

   Al girarse para encarar a Wade, lo encontró sobre de la cama, acostado y partiéndose de risa.  

   —Bufabas como un gatito acorralado —decía con la mano tapando su boca, incapaz de confiar en su habilidad para controlar las carcajadas—. ¿Te metí en problemas?

   —¡Eso no fue gracioso! —vociferó Peter.

   —Fue un poquito gracioso.

   —¡No!

   —Sí. Sí lo fue.

   —No puedo lidiar contigo —alzó las manos en señal de derrota—. Me marcho.

   Peter se dispuso a recoger sus ropas desperdigadas por el suelo. Luego, comenzó a vestirse apresuradamente, encerrado en un silencio ofendido.

   —Oh, vamos, dulzura. ¿No puedes ver que te hice un favor? —dijo Wade mientras se sentaba—. Si se pone celoso es porque te desea. Si no se pone celoso es porque está fingiendo que no te desea.

   —Claro —sin hacerle el menor de los casos, Peter se abrochó el pantalón.

   —Hablo en serio. Eres tan tentador; si ese pelmazo no se ha dado cuenta, lo declaro ciego. O un hombre que finge estar ciego. No hay otra explicación.

   —Está casado.

   Wade lo miró asombrado y boquiabierto.

   —Ohhhhh, ¡eso lo explica todo!

   —Ajá —respondió Peter categóricamente.  

   —Ya puedes irte rindiendo, entonces —lo sorprendió diciendo Wade—. No apoyo ni aliento la infidelidad en ninguna de sus formas. No, señor. —era extraño verlo queriendo actuar como un conservador remilgado, cuando sus bolas decoraban las sábanas de su cama —¿…Está felizmente casado? —preguntó de repente.

   Peter recordó la llamada telefónica de unos días atrás.

   —Creo que no, pero-

   —¡Entonces ve por él! ¡Tíratelo! ¡Dale lo bueno!

   El muchacho terminó de colocarse la camisa y procedió a ponerse los calcetines.

   —Pero quiere arreglar las cosas con ella —añadió con cierto aplomo—. Y no lo culpo. Cometí un error y ahora voy a arreglarlo —había finalizado de calzarse los zapatos. Guardó el celular en su bolsillo y se aseguró que tuviera metidas las llaves y la cartera—. Bien. Ya me voy… ¿Gracias? ¿Supongo…?

   —No veo por qué. Ni siquiera pude enseñarte mi colección de dildos. Las chicas se iban a derretir como un helado en verano...

   —¿De qué hablas?

   —Olvídalo.

   Cualquier contacto físico ahora sería inapropiado; Peter tenía dos saludables capas de ropa, y Wade ninguna. Se contentó con sacudir la mano.

   —Adiós.

   Se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero antes de que llegara a la puerta, Wade le sujetó el brazo con suavidad para detenerlo.

   —¿Me das tu número?

   Peter arrugó el ceño.

   —¿Para qué quieres mi número?

   —Para que, cuando te llame, seas tú quien me responda. Si no podría ser muy incómodo para mí y el otro sujeto.

   El hombre exhaló al contemplar el semblante inquisitivo y receloso del chico.

   —Si tu amor no correspondido sigue sin corresponderte, quiero estar ahí para asegurarme de que serás bien consolado. ¿Feliz?


	7. CELOS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno pues una enorme disculpa porque puse un capitulo de words as weapons en esta historia. Válgame dios, el estrés ya me tiene alucinando.

 

> _“Los celos con sus propias flechas se hiere”_
> 
> –Anónimo

 

   A la hora acordada, Peter estaba esperando en las afueras de su apartamento con puntualidad de militar. Sin embargo, dos horas antes, batalló ante la odiosa perspectiva de lo que debería ponerse para almorzar con el señor Stark.

   **PP**

¿Qué tan elegante es River Café?

_1:01 pm_

A comparación de Luciano´s.

_1:01 pm_

**TS**

15 por ciento menos elegante.

_1:02 pm_

_PP_

¿Es decir…?

_1:02pm_

 

**TS**

Es decir, que uses lo que se te venga en gana.

_1:02pm_

 

   Aquello no agilizó la toma de decisiones. Al final, y con el reloj haciendo tic-tac, optó por una camisa blanca abotonada, y los pantalones y zapatos negros que usó para la boda. Peinó su cabello escrupulosamente hacia atrás, y sonrió ante los resultados. Casi lucía como si hubiera dormido la noche anterior.

   Su teléfono volvió a parpadear.

   Peter observó con cierto desdeño que se trataba de MJ y Ned. Ese par se había quedado largo excusas: una batería baja y un reproche en medio de una clase, que desembocó en el celular siendo arrebatado. Ambos lo sentían inmensamente. Peter, por su parte, no estaba molesto, pero eligió castigarlos en la medida de su desesperación pasada.

   Por supuesto que ya les había explicado en un mensaje de texto lo sucedido. Sin embargo, él se quedó corto en detalles y largo en indiferencia. Ya tendría tiempo para ellos.

   Mientras tanto, la limosina había llegado.

   Atrajo las miradas de varios cuando se puso delante de Peter, pues era un momento de bullicio en la zona. La puertezuela se abrió (se deslizó, en realidad) y el olor a refinamiento comenzó a permear el aire libre de Queens.

   Adentro no se encontraba el señor Stark, por buena o mala suerte.

   Después de un viaje de 32 minutos, la limosina aparcó frente al restaurante más bonito que había visto Peter. Tuvo que detenerse para admirarlo.

   Constaba de un espacio lleno de flores y arbustos, con la luz del día empleada a modo de iluminación gratuita, sillas y mesas al aire libre, y unas ventanas tan grandes y limpias que confundiría a más de uno al querer atravesarla.

   Tenía dos pisos, y cuando llegó arriba, guiado por el hostess, Peter volvió a detenerse para empaparse de la vista. El ruido, las voces, las conversaciones, los meseros, la música de jazz… lo asaltaron. Y los problemas, la incertidumbre de varios días, Wade, las horas junto a él, … todo se disipó como la niebla bajo la luz del sol.

   El señor Stark lo estaba esperando en la mesa más apartada, casi escondida entre plantas, y le ofrecía una cálida sonrisa; traje con doble botonadura, chaleco interior, reloj de bolsillo.

   Miles de mariposas aletearon en el vientre de Peter.

   Tomó asiento, y casi de inmediato la carta fue puesta delante de él para que revisara el menú. En lugar de ello, se dedicó a corresponder la sonrisa y a admirarlo con cierta timidez. A su izquierda, la costa de Brooklyn resplandecía.

   —Agradable, ¿no?

   —Mucho —coincidió Peter—. Creí que, para lugares como éstos, había que reservar con semanas de anticipación fuera de temporada. Pero que en mayo no puedes conseguir una mesa ni pagando con sangre.

   —Sólo tienes que donarles un cuarto de litro. O ser el dueño del restaurante.

   Peter, que ya nada le sorprendía de aquel hombre, asintió conforme. Era exactamente el estilo de Tony, recordó. Algo ostentoso y muy caro. Inalcanzable para Peter. Que la metáfora se aplicara también al hombre, ya era otra cosa distinta.   

   Extendió la carta y leyó los platillos con nombres e ingredientes apetitosos.

   —¿De qué tienes hambre? —preguntó Tony, luego de un lapso de silencio—. Recomiendo especialmente la pasta. O la langosta. Pidamos langosta —al parecer Tony ya había elegido por los dos. A Peter no le importó.

   —Bueno. 

   Como dio por sentado la decisión, apartó el menú y miró alrededor de la estancia, con una luz brillante por el cielo despejado, y pensó que en la noche sería tan íntima, tan romántica. Vio flores, no sólo sobre la mesa, sino también sobre un aparador tallado y en el jardín. Llenaban el cuarto de una fragancia sutil. La música impregnaba el aire.

   —Chardonnay seco —pidió Tony al mesero cuando éste se acercó—. Y para el joven…

   Peter hizo ademán de revisar otra vez la carta, pues en realidad no había pensado en la bebida.

   —Tendrá lo mismo que yo. Y ya que estamos en similitudes, ambos comeremos la langosta.

   —Excelente decisión, señor —dijo el mesero, al tiempo que les servía el vino en unas copas largas—. Tardará un poco en hervirse, pero le aseguro que valdrá la espera.

   Cuando el mesero se alejó, hubo otro lapso de silencio. Peter ya se estaba acostumbrado a la incomodidad que inducía el compartir un mismo espacio con Tony.

   Stark empezó por aclararse la garganta antes de hablar.

   —Obviando la tensión palpable en el ambiente que revuelve el estómago, ¿cómo estás?

   Una sonrisa aleteó en los labios de Peter.

   —Bien, bien. Creo. No excelente, pero… ¿Y usted?

   —He tenido mejores momentos.

   Quizá no pudieran volver a la amistad fácil que habían compartido antes... antes de la noche en la que había pasado su lengua por ciertos lugares bajo los ojos vigilantes del señor Stark. Pero podrían intentarlo, ¿no? Peter tenía que intentarlo.

   —Quiero disculparme por mi comportamiento de antes. De mucho antes —soltó, triturando una servilleta con los dedos—. En especial por lo que pasó en mi apartamento —masculló—. No tenía derecho…lo que hice estuvo mal y…  

   —Mira, yo no te pedí que te detuvieras, ¿o sí? —cortó el señor Stark—. Soy tan culpable como tú. Puede que incluso más. 

    —Pues, técnicamente sí lo hizo —rebatió Peter—. Sí pidió que me detuviera, pero yo no quise escucharlo.

   Había rememorado la noche tantas veces en su cabeza que podía estar seguro de lo que decía. Tony _sí_ le pidió que se detuviera, pero el calor del momento fue demasiado intenso, y acabó por diluir todo razonamiento.

   El señor Stark no estaba tan convencido.

   —Yo…puede que no me acuerde de cada singular detalle, pero no tiene importancia porque-

   —Tiene mucha importancia porque yo-

   —No quería que te detuvieras.

   Los pensamientos de Peter se desviaron de su propósito original y frenaron en seco.

   —¿Qué? 

   —Deseé que continuaras hasta el final. Creo que nunca había deseado algo con tanta fuerza en mucho tiempo. Debí querer que te detuvieras, pero no fue así —sacudió la cabeza—. Y justamente contigo. No estuvo bien. Especialmente porque eres tú.

   Peter quería preguntar qué rayos significaba aquello, cuando…

   —Tengo que diferir en eso —dijo una voz. Peter levantó los ojos y distinguió una figura, la identidad de la cual no ofrecía ninguna duda—. Es precisamente porque se trata de este niño guapo que de manera instantánea lo vuelve todo tan bien, incluso cuando está mal.

   Era Wade.

   —¿Puedo? —Sin esperar respuesta, ya se había sentado en el lugar que estaba en medio de Peter y Tony—. Gracias. ¡Qué lugar más encantador! Perfecto para darle de comer a los patos. ¿Alguien tiene pan?

   Wade vestía una playera grande con estampados de marihuana, y la misma cadena de plata con su nombre grabado en el cuello. Le guiñó un ojo a Peter, y él pudo notar cómo palidecía y cómo le regresaba luego la sangre al rostro de golpe, como fuego debajo de la piel.

   —¿Q-qué estás…? ¿Por qué estás…? ¿Cómo es que…?

   —Eres tan adorable cuando te trabas —Le sonrió pícaramente y se volvió para tenderle la mano a Tony—. Hola, soy Wade Wilson. Hablamos por teléfono.

   —Lo sé. Reconozco tu voz —contestó él, sin corresponder el saludo. Examinaba a Wade con una aversión evidente—. Y no pretendo sonar como un disco rayado, pero tendré que reanudar las preguntas de mi pupilo. ¿Por qué estás aquí y cómo…? Oh, por supuesto…   

   La sonrisa de Wade se ensanchó, mientras que la irritación de Tony fue en aumento.

   —Eres descuidadamente específico —comentó Wade con alegría, retirando la mano que Tony se rehusó a estrechar—. La próxima vez que reveles direcciones por teléfono, verifica quién está al otro lado de la línea.

   —No me digas. Lo tendré en mente —replicó el señor Stark, su tono era tajante y frío, su ceja izquierda estaba alzada en modo despectivo—. Sin duda el epítome del saber. Puedes irte en paz.

   —Ah-ah-ah. No tan rápido —levantó un dedo—. Vine hasta aquí para darle a este dulce muñeco algo importante.   

   Hurgó en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y luego le extendió a Peter una billetera roja.

   —Ten, la olvidaste anoche en mi casa.

   Lo que sea que Wade estaba tramando era incomprensible para Peter. Esa no era su billetera: la suya estaba resguardada en su propio pantalón, y cabe añadir que de ella nunca se desprendía, pues fue un regalo de su tío Ben.

   Y el hecho de que Wade mencionara que la había dejado en _su_ _casa_ …

   —E-esa, uh, esa es, no es… —balbuceó, sonrojándose de un modo lastimoso.

   —También olvidaste el paquete de condones con sabor a cereza —A Peter se le desorbitaron los ojos—. Pero supuse que resultaría indecoroso enseñarlo en un lugar tan refinado. ¿Cuándo lo quieres devuelta? Quedan pocos, por todo el uso que le dimos, pero son funcionales.

   Peter se sintió como aquella langosta hervida al vapor que habían ordenado. El calor iba en aumento, a la par con la vergüenza. Y como no podía más con los bochornos, estampó las dos manos sobre su rostro, con la sensación de que su estómago resbalaba hacia un acantilado. Murmuró “ _Oh, dios. Oh, dios_ ”.

   Luego se llevó las manos al pelo y lo revolvió con ahínco, sintiendo los ojos de Tony puestos en él, y seguro de que su agitación emocional estaba escrita claramente en toda su cara.

   —Wade… —empezó; su bufido destilaba frustración.

   —Antes de que digas lo que vas a decir, revisa tu teléfono —le instó él.

   Eso hizo Peter, titubeando al principio. Después leyó.

   **W**

Hola encanto.

Prepárate para una visita exprés.

_3:21 pm_

Sígueme la corriente.

_3:21 pm_

Comprobaremos qué tan celoso puede llegar a ser un hombre casado.

Si el experimento no funciona, serás todo mío ;)

_3:22 pm_

 

 

   Dirigió la mirada a Wade, que estaba sonriendo con tajos de complicidad, y luego al señor Stark, que derrochaba caudales de hostilidad. Las puntas de las orejas de Peter se le pusieron más rojas, y se arrellanó en el asiento con una sensación de vértigo.

   —¿ _Ahora recuerdas_? —inquirió Wade con tono significativo—. Dijiste que necesitabas la billetera hoy mismo. Los condones no te urgían. Tanto.

   —A-ahh —logró articular.

   En ese momento, llegó el camarero.

   —¿Tenemos otro invitado? —preguntó de manera afable—. ¿Qué beberá?

   —Nada, porque ya se iba —dictaminó Stark—. Billetera entregada. Condones en espera. Yo diría que misión cumplida, ¿no?

   —En efecto —respondió Wade—. Aunque me _encantaría_ quedarme a charlar con ustedes, gracias. Tendré un Vodka Martini con olivas, buen señor —dijo al mesero, luego se volteó hacia Peter—. Como en nuestra primera cita, ¿recuerdas, cariño?

   —Hum…

   —Lo siento, pero quizá no has comprendido bien —la voz de Tony sonaba ácida como un limón—. Esta es una conversación privada. O lo era, hasta que llegaste. Apreciaríamos mucho si nos dejaras continuar.

   Por alguna razón, sin embargo, eso hizo que Wade sonriera y se recostara contra la silla

   El mesero alternó la vista entre ambos hombres.

   —Voy a… regreso en un rato, caballeros.  

   Durante la pausa que siguió, Peter tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo consciente para no morderse el labio.

   El repentino cambio en la atmósfera era inquietante, por decirlo menos, y Peter deseó simplemente poder irse. Aunque también estaba espoleado por la curiosidad. ¿El señor Stark estaría celoso por Wade Wilson? ¿O era meramente el instinto al desagrado que Wade inspiraba lo que lo ponía tan hostil? Peter podía entender lo segundo. Aquel hombre tenía una personalidad repelente. Y para dos sujetos que deben estar acostumbrados a tener la balanza del poder de su lado…

   En cambio, si fuera lo primero…A Peter se le aceleró el corazón de sólo pensarlo.   

   —¿Sabes cuál es tu problema? —preguntó Wade luego de unos segundos de incómodo silencio.

   —Realmente espero que me lo digas.

   —No has probado sus labios —Le puso a Peter una mano encima del hombro—. Son estupendos. Pero esa es sólo mi opinión, y dicen que la doy con demasiada frecuencia.

   Tony se rio falsamente.

   —Apuesto a que sí —Su voz se había congelado, y justo bajo el hielo había un enfado latente.

   —Quiero decir; son increíbles —continuó Wade, dirigiéndose a Tony, pero mirando sólo a Peter—. Suaves, aterciopelados, deliciosos. Y perdona mi vulgaridad —se volvió hacia Tony—: Pero tiene un culo de primera categoría.

   Peter notó que un ruidito ahogado le subía por la garganta, pero lo sofocó al llegar a la boca. Su corazón era como un exaltado redoble de tambor en los oídos. Sin embargo, no podía perder el tiempo en sus propias reacciones: tenía que fijarse en las del señor Stark. Lo observó con disimulo.

   Por su parte, en él había calma, aunque por debajo se notaba la ira: tenía los ojos colocados en Wade, sin pestañear, y la mandíbula rígida. 

   —¿Esa es meramente una declaración de los hechos o tienes algún punto? —preguntó fríamente.

   —Tengo un punto G. ¡Oh, tú te refieres a…!, claro. Mi punto es que te haría bien probarlo de vez en cuando. No mi punto G. El caramelo aquí presente —frotó el hombro de Peter hasta rozar el cuello—. Yo lo hice anoche —sus dedos acariciaron el lóbulo de la oreja—. Hasta que nos interrumpiste. Estuvimos a punto de aventarnos todo el kamasutra.

   —Mis condolencias.

   —Fue una pena. ¿Verdad, hermoso?

   —Hum…

   —Nos dolió en el alma. Gracias a dios que luego volvimos a las amordazadas, el sexo por detrás, y el porno entre payasos.

   Los labios de Peter no pudieron evitar curvearse. En cambio, los de Tony escupieron una pregunta.

   —¿Siempre eres así de imbécil o ahora te estás esforzando?

   —Eso es debatible. Algunos dicen que no tengo filtros entre mi cabeza y mis bol- ¡Guau, mira la hora! —chilló Wade, mirando su reloj—. Olvidé que tengo un compromiso terriblemente importante y para nada inventado que dura todo el día. Hasta la vista, primor —le dijo a Tony, levantándose—. A ti te veré en la noche, guapo —le dijo a Peter—. Mi casa, ¿a las diez? No puedo esperar.

   Entonces le plasmó un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Dio media vuelta y salió campante de allí, con el andar de un hombre despreocupado.

   —Un gran partido —comentó Stark, tras un momento de silencio. Veía la dirección por donde Wade se había esfumado—. Y yo pensé que tenías malos gustos en hombres —se giró hacia Peter—. Como, por ejemplo, oh, no lo sé: inteligentes, maduros, o de tu _propia edad._ Alguna atrocidad de ésas. Pero me has callado la boca con Wade. Estaba equivocado sobre ti.

   En su tono había algo obviamente mordaz, pero también había algo frío y brusco, que hizo que Peter se sintiese pequeño. Para contrarrestarlo, optó por tomar un sorbo de vino, y centró la mirada en el señor Stark.

   —No es del todo malo —masculló.

   Porfiaba por explicarle lo que en verdad había pasado con Wade la noche anterior (o lo que no había pasado), pero quería ver hasta dónde podía llevar la farsa. Hasta dónde podía extender la mentira y dejar al descubierto los celos. Porque eran celos, ¿cierto? Así parecían. Eso creía. Porque si fuera el instinto paternal hablando, no estaría siendo sarcástico, pensaba Peter. Estaría receloso hacia Wade, cierto, y también le pregonaría a Peter diversas razones para no salir con alguien como él, pero lo haría desde un posición preocupada y afable.

   Al contrario de todo eso, rechinaba ira y exhumaba fingida indiferencia.

   —¿No del todo malo? Bueno, si tú lo dices —se burló—. Tiene en la frente un cartel que dice: «Soy un perfecto imbécil problemático». Pero si a ti te gusta, ¿quién soy yo para juzgar?

   Peter se sentó un poco más recto, se aclaró la garganta, y con la cara enrojecida dijo:

   —Sí, me gusta.

   —Magnífico. Estoy feliz por ustedes. ¿En qué estábamos? Oh, es verdad —apoyó la mejilla sobre su puño izquierdo—. Algo sobre que lamentabas haberme chupado la polla, dos noches atrás —Peter se sintió helado—. Creo haberte escuchado decir algo como eso en mi oficina, antes de que hicieras una salida dramática. Pero basta de eso —meneó la mano—. Lo que yo quiero es saber cuándo llegará la langosta que orde-

   —¡Pero qué torpe soy! —exclamó Wade, que había entrado de nuevo al restaurante, y se dejó caer en la silla que antes había ocupado—. ¡Olvidé exponer mi último argumento! ¿Me conceden dos segundos? Peter…—elevó los ojos al cielo, como tratando de recordar su línea del libreto—. Peter es la perfecta combinación de salvajemente adorable e increíblemente sexy —recitó—. Ya ésta. Nos vemos más tarde, dulzura.

   Otra vez se levantó. Dio a Peter una palmadita coqueta en una mejilla, y se besó los dedos en dirección a Tony.

   Ambos se quedaron viendo la dirección por donde Wade se había ido otra vez. 

   —Bueno, eso fue…

   —Raro —tuvo que admitir Peter.

   —No. Raro es que desaparezca tu control remoto. Él es su propio circo de fenómenos.

   —Sí.

   Los ojos de Peter cruzaron con los de Tony y luego ambos bajaron la mirada.    

   El desconcierto abrió paso a la vergüenza y la incomodidad. Por espacio de varios segundos, nadie dijo nada.

   Quizá fuese el momento de contar la verdad, pensó Peter. Aquello no estaba resultando bien. Todo lo que hacía lo alejaba más del señor Stark, y eso era lo último que él deseaba. Experimento terminado.

   —Hum…Señor Stark. Tengo que decirle algo. En realidad no me-

   —Pero vaya, ¡que despistado soy! —exclamó Wade apareciendo. Otra vez. ¿A qué diablos estaba jugando?—. Creo que dejé algo en la billetera. Algo personal. ¿Te importaría si-

   —Bien, ya fue suficiente —Tony se levantó de la silla; tono calmado, irritabilidad palpable—. Tienes cinco segundos para despejar el área, antes de que llame a seguridad de _mi_ restaurante. Será agradable ver cómo te sacan a patadas.

   —No olvides la cámara. Pero primero, ¿la billetera? —extendió la palma abierta hacia Peter.

   —La basura que hayas dejado ahí dentro podrás recuperarla luego. Necesito que te vayas ahora.

   —Oh, no te preocupes, lo haré. Cariño, la billetera, si eres tan amable —le dijo a Peter, chasqueando los dedos repetidamente.  

   Por primera vez, desde que lo conocía, Wade no parecía estar bromeando. Tenía una expresión pétrea, incluso tensa. Peter no pensaba a llevarle la contraria. Con una mano iba sacar la billetera del pantalón, cuando…

   —Peter, no le des nada.

   Mierda. Órdenes del señor Stark. A él tampoco podía llevarle la contraria. Peter se hallaba en medio una paradoja sin salida.

   —Primor, si continúas cruzándote en mi camino, te convertirás en el blanco más accesible de mis iras —dijo Wade, con tono pomposo.

   —Fui el blanco de una organización terrorista dedicada a la destrucción de la paz mundial, y salí ileso. En cambio, ellos no. Creo que puedo manejarte. ¡Seguridad! —Tony jamás alzaba la voz, pero lograba transmitir su mal humor y su autoridad con la mayor efectividad.

   Para pronto, dos hombres corpulentos y fornidos aparecieron. Se colocaron detrás de Wade y casi les faltó tronarse los puños para mayor efecto amenazante.

   —Ahora veo en qué clase de avispero me he metido —exclamó Wade, volteando a su alrededor sin lucir nada preocupado—. Yo nunca inicio peleas, soy un simple alborotador. Pero también sé elegir mis batallas, y me declaro vencido. Por ahora.

    —Acompáñenos.

   —Ya, pero trátenme con delicadeza.

    Wade se dejó agarrar por los hombros y no opuso resistencia cuando le encaminaron a empujones hacia la salida. Por última vez.

   El señor Stark no volvió a sentarse.

   —Vámonos, chico —dijo tajante.

   —Pe-pero la langosta…

   —Apetito arruinado —El tono del señor Stark sugirió que no había lugar para debate—. Levanta tu trasero y ponte en marcha.  

 

 

***

 

 

   Los coches pasaban a una velocidad de vértigo, como meros borrones sin contorno. ¿O era Stark quien manejaba tan apresurado? Sí, él era. Peter se aferró con los dedos al asiento del copiloto y dejó que su cabeza pegara hacia atrás por la fuerza del movimiento propulsado hacia delante.

   Un auto deportivo rojo corría por el puente de Brooklyn, excediendo todos los coches a su camino y unas cuantas normas viales.

   Por supuesto, nadie decía nada.

   “Señor, su esposa le está marcando”. Fue la Inteligencia Artificial quien tuvo que romper el silencio.

   Tony resopló.

   —Ahora no es el momento, JARVIS.

   “Es la cuarta vez que llama. ¿Debería confirmarle que se encuentra con el señor Parker, para que no se sienta…preocupada?”

   —No. No le digas eso.

   Peter se volteó a Tony para mirarlo. Él tenía el gesto fruncido, y los puños apretados sobre el volante.

   —Dile que estoy ocupado —dijo al cabo de lo que pareció una lucha interna—. Que no volveré en un par de horas. Y activa el Piloto Automático. Déjame ver esa billetera.

   La última instrucción era para Peter.

   Con dedos nerviosos, él la sacó de su bolsillo, mientras que observó al volante del auto cobrando vida y transitando por sí solo la carretera, a una velocidad mucho más prudente que su verdadero piloto.

   Tony separó el asiento y se giró hacia Peter. Le arrebató la billetera de las manos. La abrió.

   A primeras luces parecía vacía. Peter imaginó que encontrarían algo de increíble valor, o de tintes escandalosos, conociendo a Wade como lo conocía. Pero no. Tan sólo guardaba unas pocas tarjetas y cupones de regalos. Nada que pareciese importante.

   —Un poco vacía para usarla de cartera, Parker —observó Tony—. ¿O acaso tengo que acusar a tu novio de robo?

   —No es mía.

   Tony lo miró.

   —¿Qué?

   Peter tragó saliva.

   —No es mía. Wade la utilizó de excusa para… —«para ponerlo celoso»—, para verme.

   El señor Stark arqueó una ceja.

   —Una estrategia un poco rebuscada, ¿no crees? Seguro que podían verse a solas más tarde.

   —No… él, uh, hum…

   Se sintió acobardado cuando el señor Stark entrecerró los ojos, sospechando.

   —Bueno, ya me lo dirás luego.

   Tony cruzó una pierna con la otra y se dispuso a examinar cada una de las tarjetas delante de Peter. Eran cuatro: tres cupones de lo parecía una fabulosa promoción en la Casa del Yogurt, y una sencilla tarjeta de presentación dorada.

   Aquella fue la que captó la atención del señor Stark.

   Tenía escrito el nombre “ _Garrett, Jeremy_ ” sobre la parte de en medio de la tarjeta, y el dibujo de un árbol blanco en la parte posterior.

   —¿JARVIS, amigo?

   “Lo tengo, señor.” Unos segundos después, apareció en la pantalla frontal del auto la imagen de un chico pelirrojo, lleno de barros, y con cara de poca cosa. “Jeremy Garrett, de 25 años, proveniente de Manhattan. Era repartidor de pizzas.”

   —¿Era?

   “Hace cuatro días renunció a su puesto”

   —¿Motivo?

   “El sistema sólo me arroja _Asuntos Personales_ ”.

   —Dame un perfil con base a análisis de redes sociales. Y establece una relación tangible entre Jeremy y Wade Wilson —añadió, enviándole a Peter una mirada rápida.

   “A la orden, señor”. Por espacio de algunos segundos, JARVIS guardó silencio, probablemente acatando la orden con más velocidad de la que Tony usaba para conducir. Al final habló. “Jeremy presenta pocas relaciones significativas y una incapacidad latente para la comunicación. Es miembro activo en varias comunidades de taxidermia, arte pornográfico y edición de video. Con relación a Wade Wilson, sólo puedo decir que ordenó una pizza del establecimiento donde Jeremy trabajaba. Hace cinco días.

   —¿Cinco días? ¿Quieres decir que un día después, Jeremy renunció a su puesto?

   “Sí, señor.

   —Interesante.

   “También…”

   —¿Sí?

   —Hace cuatro días que ya no revela actividad en Twitter, Instagram, ni Tumblr; sus páginas de internet predilectas.

   —Eso es aún más interesante… ¿Qué me dices del árbol que está dibujado en la tarjeta?

   “De momento, desconozco el significado. Mi base de datos buscará coincidencias, pero puede tomar tiempo”

   —Has hecho un buen trabajo. También busca información sobre Wade Wilson, pero eso déjalo para más tarde. Activa el piloto manual, quiero conducir.

   Mitad impresionado, Peter se preguntó si la inteligencia de JARVIS conocía algún límite. La otra mitad estaba ligeramente atemorizado.  

   —Bueno, el apetito me ha regresado. Espero que no te moleste Burger King.

   Dicho eso, pisó el acelerador a fondo.

 

 

***

  

 

   El olor a comida rápida embargó el lujoso auto del señor Stark, pero Peter no se sintió culpable al apestarlo. Estaba hambriento. Y también muy curioso. El temor lo superó fácilmente gracias a las papas a la francesa.

   —¿Cree que Wade tenga algo que ver con Jeremy? —preguntó antes de darle un mordisco a su Whopper grande con extra queso y tocino. A través de la ventana, vio pasar a una familia con niños cerca del auto, estacionados en Burger King dos cajones a la izquierda.  

   —¿Viste la manera en que se ensañó por su cartera? —El señor Stark degustaba su combo doble a la parrilla, por lo tardó en añadir—: Esconde algo, y es en relación a esa tarjeta.

   —¿Pero usted cree que… —terminó de masticar y tragó—, que le haya hecho algo a Jeremy? Lo insinuó…

   —Quién sabe —le dio un sorbo a su vaso grande de coca antes de continuar—: JARVIS lo buscará en su base de datos. Aunque, si el tipo aparece muerto, ya contamos con un sospechoso.

   A Peter lo recorrió un escalofrío involuntario.

   —¿Habla de usted y JARVIS, o estoy incluido?

   —Estás incluido, mi querido Watson —Peter no pudo evitar sonreír ante ello. Aunque segundos después, la sonrisa se convirtió en piedra—. Las ventajas de salir con un lunático: sabes dónde vive, ¿cierto? Al menos eso fue lo que entendí dada la _información_ _compartida_ en este día. Dame todo lo que sepas sobre él, y tu palabra de que no volverás a verlo nunca.   

   Peter contuvo el último mordisco a su hamburguesa, y se le quedó viendo al señor Stark. No estaba seguro de qué clase de reacción debería tener. Podría ofenderse, podría indignarse. Podría ser un rebelde y decir que no dejaría de verlo. O podría ser obediente, como casi siempre lo era cuando se trataba del señor Stark.

   Lo cierto era que lo embargaba un cúmulo de indiferencia y una pizca de conflicto; no era como si quisiese ver a Wade otra vez, pero, al mismo tiempo, desechaba la idea de que alguien tomara las decisiones por él, aunque tuviera buenos argumentos al hacerlo.

   —Mira, puedes azotar la puerta metafórica y gritar que estoy arruinando tu vida en otra ocasión —repuso Tony ante su silencio. Después se llevó una papa a la boca—. Hasta que no sepamos lo que fue de Jeremy, no volverás a verlo. Hay muchos peces en ese vasto océano llamado Nueva York.

   —¿Esa es la verdadera razón por la que no quiere que vea a Wade? —escupió sin pensar. Parecía que se había ido por la ofensiva.

   Aunque la mandíbula de Tony se tensó, le dirigió una mirada confusa.

   —¿Qué intentas decir?

   Encogiéndose interiormente ante la incomodidad de su atrevimiento, Peter luchó por aparentar confianza, pese a que un definitivo sonrojo le abarcó por toda la cara.

   —Pue-puede que Wade no haya hecho nada malo. Y puede que yo quiera volver a verlo —agregó con osadía.

   —¿Es esa conjetura otro ejemplo de tu insensata propensión a pensar bien de todo el mundo? Ese hombre indica mal augurio, ¿cómo no puedes darte cuenta?

   —Y puede que usted esté celoso.

   Hasta aquel momento, el señor Stark no había dejado de comer. Se llevaba papas a la boca continuamente y bebía de su vaso de refresco. Pero en aquel momento se detuvo. 

   De repente, en sus labios nació una sonrisa torcida.

   —Te recuerdo que soy un hombre casado, Parker —dijo—. Y tú sólo eres un interno de dieciocho años.

   Peter casi cedió ante el azote de sus palabras. Casi se acobardó y casi metió el rabo entre las patas. Casi.

   —Uno al que, sin embargo, le permitió una felación mientras se quedaba a dormir en su propio apartamento.  

   Aquella sonrisita irónica se evaporó de su rostro. Era insólito que Tony Stark se quedase sin palabras, pero eso fue lo que sucedió en ese momento.

   Peter se sintió poderoso y en control…, por un instante. Luego se instaló maliciosamente un sentimiento de culpabilidad en su estómago.

   ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Qué estaba diciendo?

   ¿Qué estaba logrando?

   ¿Por qué disfrutaba poner a Tony entre la espada y la pared? No estaba bien. El señor Stark nunca podría corresponder sus sentimientos, y el que se hubiera corrido en su boca no representaba la prueba de amor definitivo; fue pura calentura del momento. Nunca iba a obtener lo que quería, menos de aquella forma.

   Se frotó la cara con las manos.

   —Lo siento —gimoteó—. Lo siento, no debí decir eso. Estoy arruinando todo. Lo siento.

   Tony seguía sin decir nada.

   —No estamos saliendo. Wade y yo —aclaró—. No es mi novio, ni tuve sexo con él. Fui a su apartamento, pero no pasó nada, yo no dejé que pasara nada…—dejó de taparse la cara y miró hacia un punto cercano a Tony—, bueno, tal vez _algunas_ _cosas_ pasaron, pero no, eh, no, n-no hicimos, uh…—ya se estaba atorando. Genial—. Básicamente estuvimos a punto, pero, pero… Usted llamó y- ¡Yo-yo no quería! ¡Le juro que no soy así! ¡Soy virgen!  

   Esto no fue genial en absoluto. Peter pudo sentir su confianza volar a través de las ventanas del auto, pero el señor Stark lo estaba escuchando; su expresión oscilaba entre la incredulidad y la curiosidad, y no parecía que fuera a interrumpirlo, de modo que Peter tuvo que seguir balbuceando.

   —Tengo experiencia, pero soy virgen —dijo, consciente de que se ponía más rojo con cada palabra—. De otra forma no hubiera podido…uh…con _usted_ —bravo por el eufemismo de polla—. Pero ese no es el punto —respira hondo, se dijo—. Wade Wilson fue al restaurante para ponerlo celoso, y creo que, de alguna manera, ¿funcionó?, pero yo no le dije que viniera —agregó rápidamente—. Lo conocí ayer, y le conté lo que pasó entre nosotros y él interpretó que estaba bien meterse para sacarlo de sus casillas y, y… no debí dejar que lo hiciera, no sé en qué estaba pensando. Él no significa nada para mí. Lo siento tanto, fue mi culpa y…

   —Basta —Tony levantó una mano. Tenía el entrecejo fruncido, pero la voz mucho más amable—. Suficiente. ¿No estás tan harto como yo de las disculpas? Ya no hagamos eso.

   La boca de Peter no parecía que fuese a trabajar durante un buen rato. Asintió.

   —Mira, Parker. _Peter_ —se corrigió—. Lo que ocurrió entre nosotros…, podemos darle vuelta cien veces, pero no va a cambiar el hecho de que…

   “Señor…”

    —Ahora no JARVIS —gruñó Stark.

   “La señora Potts está haciendo las maletas”

   Desde luego, JARVIS sabía cómo dejar sin fuelle una discusión.

   Petrificado y lívido, en los ojos del señor Stark se arremolinaban nubes de tormenta, que sólo sirvieron para aumentar la incertidumbre de Peter.

   —¿Señor Stark…?

   No hubo respuesta.

   —¿Señor St-

   —No hables —pidió, y la voz se le había endurecido—. Bájate del auto, tengo que ir…Haré que pase por ti uno de mis choferes. Tengo que ir. Joder. Joder.

   Luego de unos momentos de confusa ejecución, Peter se las arregló para salir, cerrar la puerta, y alejarse del coche, viendo cómo el señor Stark arrancaba a una furiosa velocidad en dirección contraria.

   Esperó veinte minutos con el corazón en puño, plantado a la mitad del estacionamiento. Por un instante creyó seriamente que el señor Stark se había olvidado de él, pero entonces apareció un coche negro para recogerlo.    

   Cuando entró a su apartamento, desierto, sin May, decidió que iba a faltar al primer periodo de clases. Afortunadamente, también era el último del día, así que no se sintió culpable por saltarse la universidad sólo una vez.

   La verdadera culpa venía de otros lugares, de distintas direcciones. Asimismo, el enfado. Y la nostalgia, y el pesar de sus fantasías hechas realidad.

_Lo hiciste increíble. Estuviste jodidamente increíble. Peter…Dios, eres tan…_

   Como el recuerdo era muy doloroso, encendió el televisor, y ahogó los recuerdos en una larga película de ciencia ficción que apenas pudo comprender. La cabeza le daba vueltas.

   Hacia algún punto de la noche cayó dormido.

   Toc, toc.

 

 


	8. PARA TODO HAY UNA PRIMERA VEZ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Creo que el título lo explica bastante bien 7u7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuevamente dejo una disculpa para aquellos que se confundieron por haber puesto un capítulo que no iba aquí. Jijiji el estrés me vuelve loca :)

 

> _“Bésame, y verás lo importante que soy”_
> 
> –Sylvia Plath

 

   Primero escuchó el rumor de la lluvia.

   ¿Apenas llegaba el mes de junio y ya estaba dando inicio la temporada? Se removió perezosamente en el sofá y dio un largo suspiro. Tendría que comprar un paraguas, porque el último se le atoró en el bus de camino a una convención el año pasado, pero habría que apañárselas un rato hasta reunir dinero suficiente para completar la renta del apartamento que iba a compartir con Ned, y además… 

   Luego oyó los golpes secos en la puerta.

   Eran unos porrazos extraños. Como paulatinos en lugar de rítmicos, como tardíos en lugar de apresurados.

   Se incorporó del sofá, notando que el televisor se había apagado automáticamente después de terminar la película. En el apartamento reinaba una oscuridad a medias. Los faros de la calle alumbraban lo justo para ver por dónde iba.

   Lo siguiente que notó fue que su teléfono parpadeaba. Tenía mensajes, cientos de ellos. También algunas llamadas perdidas. Fue leyendo conforme se acercaba a la puerta para espiar por la rejilla.

   Wade lo había llamado, tres veces, y le había dejado seis mensajes de texto; en todos ellos le pedía que le devolviera su billetera. Después estaba uno de su tía, que le avisaba de otra noche en el trabajo para pagar las cuentas. Y, por último, infinidad de mensajes de sus amigos, que lo invitaban por un café al día siguiente.

   Antes de girar la manija asomó el ojo para ver quién era, pero la visión estaba obstruida, como si alguien lo estuviera tapando deliberadamente con la mano.

   Abrió de todas formas, y se dio cuenta de que no era una mano lo que estorbaba, era una frente, y no era cualquier frente.       

   —Parker.

   —Señor Stark.

   —¿Está tu tía en casa?

   Peter sacudió la cabeza.

   Tenía el aspecto más serio que le había visto jamás: la mandíbula apretada, las cejas juntas, el cabello alborotado…, la mirada ausente y vidriosa.

   —¿Está borracho?

   Stark puso los ojos en blanco y exhaló sonoramente.  

   —No. Y voy a pretender que acabas de invitarme a pasar. —Al cruzar el umbral esquivó la figura de Peter, demasiado obvio para tratarse de una mera cortesía para no topar con su cuerpo. Cuando pisó la sala, giró la cabeza—. Linda pijama.

   Peter miró abajo e hizo un esfuerzo supremo para no maldecir en palabras sibilantes la decisión de haberse puesto, antes de quedar dormido en el sofá, una camiseta larga con el dibujo de un taxi que decía “Sobreviví mi viaje a NYC”. Y, para rematarla, un bóxer cortito y falto de tela.

   Intentó empujar eso fuera de la mente y cerró la puerta

   —Huele a alcohol.

   Stark se giró del todo.

   —Puede que haya bebido el whisky ocasional mientras intentaba convencer a mi esposa de que, por favor, oh, por favor, no me dejara —Soltó lo que podría haber sido una carcajada—. Dejarme a mí, el esposo millonario e infiel. ¿No es irónico? Ella temió por tanto tiempo que me fuera a acostar con la tía cuando, al final, resultó ser el sobrino de quien debía preocuparse. También sería hilarante si no fuera tan trágico. Y como ambos son buenos motivos para llenar la copa, sí, bebí un poco.  

   —Tal vez deberíamos tener esta conversación cuando esté sobrio —«O tal vez, de aquí a nunca», pensó amargado. Últimamente los intentos de charla entre ellos resultaban en un rotundo fracaso. Estaba harto de eso. Quería salvar la situación; pero su propio temperamento, la intromisión de Wade, los insoportables sentimientos que tenía hacia el señor Stark (que probablemente ahora nunca remitirían), el propio señor Stark…, todo marcaba en su contra.

   —Oh, créeme, no estoy ni la tercera parte de borracho como la otra noche —dijo Tony, rezumando sarcasmo—. Tengo cosas que decirte, y si tengo que amarrarte para que las oigas, lo haré.

   Peter levantó una ceja ante la interesante proposición de un amarre, pero se dijo que no era momento para pensamientos soeces.

   —Okey. Hable —Y ahí estaba de nuevo esa sombra de ironía en su voz que no reconocía. La misma que empleó en la oficina de Stark antes de largarse hecho una furia.

   Tony se relamió los labios antes de hablar.

   —No puedo dejar de pensar en ti —dijo—. No puedo dormir, y si lo hago, cuando despierto, estoy pensando en ti. Pero no me malentiendas; esto no es una dulce confesión. No, no, no. Es un maldito problema.    

   —Okey…—repitió Peter entornando los ojos, inseguro de cómo sentirse—. ¿Y que he de hacer yo con eso?

   —Absolutamente nada. Es _mi_ maldito problema.

   —¿Entonces por qué vino aquí? Éste no es lugar para solucionar _su maldito problema_.

   Los labios de Tony se curvaron, aunque la felicidad no llegó a sus ojos.

   —Vaya, vaya, el cachorro mostrando las fauces. Esto sí que es una novedad. No acostumbro a lidiar con un Peter Parker malhumorado. Tuve la primera buena ojeada en mi oficina, pero creí que no lo volvería a ver. Claramente me he equivocado.

   —Claramente. Tengo una vena en la frente, como todos.

   —La veo —dio un paso adelante—. Y la vena está a punto de inflamarse un poco más cuando te diga lo que descubrí acerca de Wade Wilson. No te gustará.

   Había una luz intermitente de algo feroz pero satisfactorio en los ojos de Tony. Peter no podía ponerle nombre a aquello. ¿Victoria, quizá?

   El joven parpadeó antes de cruzarse de brazos.

   —Soy todo oídos.

   —No tiene empleo desde el 2015 —empezó—. Según los registros de JARVIS tampoco está registrado en ningún portal web de empleo o bolsa de trabajo. Sin estudios. Asistió a la academia militar y de ahí también lo expulsaron. Pero frecuenta un bar todas las noches. Se llama Escuela de la Hermana Margaret para Niñas Rebeldes, ¿lo has oído?

   —No.

   —Claro que no. Se trata de un lugar desagradable. Y famosamente conocido por contratar personas que elaboran los trabajitos que nadie quiere realizar a cambio de un generoso pago. ¿Sabes unir puntos? Tu novio es un mercenario.

   —No es mi novio —Los intentos del señor Stark por ensuciar el nombre de Wade Wilson para mantenerlo alejado serían gratamente recibidos si no fuera por el contexto—. ¿Y dónde están las pruebas? Que frecuente un bar no quiere decir nada. Tal vez tiene amigos. 

   Pero los intentos de Peter por exculpar a Wade eran demasiado obvios, aunque legítimos.

   —Por favor, eres más listo que eso, Parker.

   —¿Lo soy? Creí que sólo era un interno de dieciocho años. ¿Qué va a saber un interno de dieciocho años contra un hombre casado?    

   —Ya veo que estás empeñado a seguir creyendo en Wade Wilson. Lo que quiere decir que estás empeñado en molestarme.

   —No quiero molestarlo. Aunque ese es un inevitable efecto secundario. Sólo apunto que no hay evidencia suficiente para acusar a un hombre del que usted está celoso.

   Tony bufó. 

   —Dame algo de crédito, muchacho. Puede que esté celoso —Peter agrandó los ojos—, pero mi principal preocupación es tu seguridad. Siempre es tu seguridad.

   —Sí, claro —resopló—. Si se preocupaba por mi seguridad, no hubiera permitido que me atragantara con su enorme y gran polla, porque le juro que casi no respiraba y estuve a punto de… 

   No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, no cuando sus pies se alzaron del suelo y volvieron a tocarlo de golpe mientras era aprisionado contra la pared.

   Peter percibió la furia en los ojos de Tony, una furia que los tornaba ardientes y casi negros. Verlo le produjo un hormigueo en la garganta igual de ardiente, compuesto de temor y rabia, y con la dosis justa de excitación para confundir la mezcla.

   De pronto, el señor Stark empezó a sonreír, y después a reírse a carcajadas mientras apoyaba la frente hacia la de Peter

   —No sé cómo te las arreglas para alterarme, pero lo consigues. —Aflojó los dedos con que lo sujetaba por los hombros, y al final lo soltó del todo para apoyar las manos en la pared, a ambos lados de la cabeza de Peter—. Me vuelves loco. ¿Por qué me doy cuenta justo ahora?

   —Lo, lo s-siento —balbuceó Peter, enrojeciendo a cada instante—. Por lo que dije.

   —Habíamos acordado que no más disculpas, ¿recuerdas?

   —Ah...

   Era una tarea difícil pensar o recordar nada. La esencia de Tony estaba acortando su función cerebral. De repente sintió una necesidad abrumadora de probar esos labios entreabiertos tan cerca de los suyos, mientras que abría las piernas para permitirle a Tony hundirse en su calor y…

   —No. —Stark lo veía con los ojos muy abiertos— No. Sólo eres un niño. Sólo eres un niño.

   —Excepto que no soy un niño —Habló en una voz tan baja que se preguntó si habría llegado a hablar o si simplemente se habría limitado a pensar las palabras—. Sé lo que quiero. Sé perfectamente… ¿Eso le asusta?

   —Bastante, sí.

   Entre un latido y el siguiente, ya no estaban parados frente a frente. El señor Stark había parpadeado y, como si le hubieran echado una cubeta con agua helada, se despegó de Peter.

   Irradiaba inquietud, pero no sólo inquietud, sino también deseo. Y al parecer, no podía ocultar su intención de quedarse ahí, cerca de Peter, y aquella revelación hizo que el corazón de Peter se elevara.

   —No puedo —siguió negando—. Eres… _eres_ _tú_. No puedo cruzar esa línea.

   ¿Él? ¿Aquello era lo que le preocupaba? Peter hizo lo posible para ignorar el hecho de que estar casado no constituía como argumento principal para evitar ponerle las manos encima. Tener esposa no era un impedimento. Ser él, por el simple hecho de ser él, atormentaba más a Stark que cualquier cosa.

   Hizo lo posible y falló.

   Más tarde sentiría espasmos de culpa y remordimiento, pero el ahora era el ahora, y el corazón quiere lo que el corazón quiere.

   Se sacó la camiseta por la cabeza y los boxers por las piernas, y ambos los arrojó a un lado.

   —Oh, jesús bendito.

   Las pupilas de Tony se tornaron negras por el hambre, y Peter sintió el peso de su mirada sobre su cuerpo como una caricia avariciosa, y que podría saborear con su lengua en un imposible beso. O quizá ya no tan imposible.

   —¿Qué me haces, chico? —Sus palabras eran de súplica, pero su cuerpo hizo cosas diferentes. Deslizó una mano por su cintura, y la otra se hundió en su cabello. Peter reaccionó endureciéndose como una roca—. Lo que dijiste antes, en el auto… ¿era cierto?

   —¿Sobre qué? —Oficialmente Peter ya no era capaz de reproducir, entrelazar o concebir algún pensamiento que tuviera sentido.

   Tony se separó de su cuerpo enfebrecido y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

   —¿Eres virgen?

   —Oh. —Sus pómulos enrojecieron aún más—. Sí, e-era, era cierto.

   —Entonces iré despacio.

   A Peter le preocupó que el señor Stark pudiese llegar a oír cómo se le fundían las neuronas en aquel exacto momento.

   Cuando sus labios se juntaron por primera vez, Peter sintió un revuelo de energía, más potente que conducir a 200 kilómetros por hora. La barba limaba contra su piel, su lengua jugueteaba al ritmo de la suya, y Peter sólo podía pensar que era la sensación más asombrosa del planeta.

   Jamás en su vida había sentido algo parecido a lo que esos labios estaban provocando. Tal vez lo hubieran besado antes, pero estaba seguro de que ningún hombre lo había hecho sentirse así.

   Entonces, lo encerró en un abrazo brutal y le dio un beso feroz y abrasador. Todas y cada una de las hormonas de su cuerpo respondieron al instante. Un gemido gutural escapó de su garganta. Madre mía, cómo besaba Tony Stark. Además, la sensación de ese sólido cuerpo contra el suyo era tan increíble que no pudo evitar aferrarse a sus hombros ansioso y desesperado por seguir saboreándolo.

   Tony abandonó sus labios para trazar una húmeda senda con la lengua desde la boca hasta la oreja. Peter reaccionó con un estremecimiento que lo recorrió de arriba abajo, y su pene (ya bastante rígido) se endureció todavía más, agradeciendo las caricias y en busca de otras.

   — _Por favor_ —siseó.

   —En la cama.

   Aunque tenía una visión salvaje y erótica de ser tomado contra la puerta, Peter obedeció sin chistar. A él no le importaba dónde. Solo quería seguir sintiendo aquel latigazo de poder, aquellas maravillosas punzadas palpitantes. Estaba girando en el torbellino de un mundo loco, de exquisitas sensaciones, y cada toque y cada sabor las incrementaban. Quería notar cómo se estremecían los músculos del hombre mayor, notar el ardor que le brotaba por los poros; y saber, en lo más profundo de sí mismo, que él era el causante de todo.

   Stark lo agarró por los muslos. Los brazos del chico rodearon su cuello y saltó para envolver con sus piernas la cintura del hombre mayor. Al hacerlo, y con una necesidad abrumadora, empezó a frotarse contra el largo y endurecido miembro que conectaba con su cuerpo. Tony gimió en respuesta a sus caricias mientras se encaminaba a la habitación de Peter. 

   Cayeron sobre la cama como dos locos sin aliento y rodaron en una erótica maraña de miembros entrelazados sobre la colcha individual de tonos grises.

   —¿Podrías tener una cama más pequeña? —jadeó Tony.

   —Pero entonces sería más incóm…oh…

   Algo abochornado tiró de la camisa de Tony hasta quitársela, se pegó a él y se entregó al siguiente beso, más ávido, más intenso. Dominado por la necesidad, bajó las manos hasta el cinturón, abriéndolo, mientras le recorría el cuello con la boca a toda prisa. Había tanto que saborear, tanto que sentir.   

   —Por todos los cielos, chico, déjame ir despacio. —protestó el mayor cuando las manos de Peter intentaron bajarle el pantalón.

   —No quiero ir despacio. Quiero follar.

   —Mierda… —Se lanzó de nuevo a su boca—, ¿estás seguro de que eres virgen?

   —S-sí —logró articular—. Sí. Me han tocado, numerosas veces, pero nunca…nunca me...

   —¿Cuántos? —murmuró Stark demasiado cerca de un pezón.

   —¿Eh?

   —Cuántos te…con cuántos has…no puedo creer que esté preguntando eso. Olvídalo.

   —N-no lo sé, ¿algunos? —Los labios de Peter se ensancharon en una sonrisita maliciosa—. Cientos.

   Tony se irguió.

   —Será mejor que aprenda a cerrar la boca.

   Los dos sonrieron antes de darse otro beso, un poco más lento, un poco más familiar.

   Peter tuvo que rendirse con el tema de la velocidad. Quería demostrarle al señor Stark que no era sólo un niño de poca experiencia, sino que también sabía hacer ciertas cosas. Pero si Tony insistía en tratarlo como si estuviese hecho de cristal, él aprendería a disfrutar de las atenciones. A lo mejor no era lo que siempre vio en su cabeza, pero llevaba mucho tiempo ahí, y tenía que comprobar qué tan alejado estaba de la fantasía. Y con todo el placer del mundo, el señor Stark lo guiaría en el camino. 

   —Te voy a preparar muy bien —Mientras hablaba, aplicó una generosa cantidad de lubricante en su mano derecha que había sacado de la mesita a un lado de la cama.

   La piel de Peter estaba pegajosa de sudor, y el muchacho estaba ardiendo. Cuando el primer dedo encontró su abertura, Peter se arqueó contra él en un jadeo entrecortado.

   —¡Señor Stark! —gimió.

   —No me llames así —dijo roncamente. La lujuria le daba a su voz un tono cada vez más áspero—. No cuando te estoy haciendo esto.

    —T-Tony…

   — _Buen chico_.

   Casi se corre ahí mismo, en aquel momento.

   Insertó un segundo dedo y Peter echó la cabeza atrás.

   Después de cuatro dedos dentro y Peter meciéndose torpemente hacia ellos, Tony decidió que estaba listo.

   En lo que se alineaba, Peter obtuvo el tercer vistazo de su poderoso miembro, ahora más grueso e imponente que nunca. O tal vez fuese la calentura del momento que distorsionaba el razonamiento de Peter.

   Aunque no había forma de negarlo: el cuerpo de Tony era un milagro, y el de él estaba totalmente acelerado por el calor y las sensaciones.

   Se aferró al hombre, tratando de buscar equilibrio.

   —No esperes, no esperes.

   —Ya no puedo esperar.

   Se sumergió en Peter. El mundo saltó por los aires, y por fin, _por fin_ , Peter fue penetrado. Tony lo agarró de las manos. Peter lo rodeó con las piernas.

   Pudo sentir que el hombre mayor empujaba, sintió que entraba, y trató de no resistirse. Él no dejaba de besarlo. Tan suave sobre sus labios, tan duro entre sus piernas.

   Entonces, notó un dolor, un shock, una irrupción en sus paredes que disipó la sensación de estar en medio de un sueño. Y aquello no se suavizó. Cuando Tony empezó a moverse lentamente en su interior, el dolor se convirtió en una mezcla confusa de excitación e incomodidad, pero seguía siendo intenso.

   —¿Te está doliendo?

   La respuesta era sí.

   —No. No te detengas, por favor.

   —Muchacho…

   Pero aparentemente no era como si pudiera detenerse tampoco, pues Tony hundió su rostro entre su cuello, fundiendo su cuerpo grande y tonificado con el de Peter. Y lo embistió repetidamente.

   «Así que ésta es la manera en que Tony Stark folla».

   Peter escuchó historias épicas de lo bueno que era el señor Stark en la cama, pero estar en el extremo receptor de sus toques superaba con creces los rumores.

   La vista de su polla monstruosa desapareciendo en su agujero usado por primera vez era… demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Las fantasías sobre Tony Stark fornicando (con él, o sólo fornicando con alguien sin rostro) lo habían acompañado durante casi toda su vida. En ellas, el señor Stark podía ser lo que él quería.

   Pero la realidad era mucho mejor.

   Piel, labios, aromas, sonidos. Todo desbordado sobre él en una marea ardiente de necesidad, deseo y asombro. Lo que notaba moverse arriba de su cuerpo no era ningún sueño, lo que contestó a su boca con un calor anhelante no era una fantasía. Aquel hombre real había salido de sus sueños para envolverlo y mostrarle los mayores placeres de la carne. Y también los más desgarradores.

   Peter pensó que en algún momento se había puesto a gritar. Oyó sonidos estridentes saliendo de su boca mientras la sangre corría por su interior desbocada. Su cuerpo se preparaba para recibir más, quería más, incluso cuando el dolor era tan intenso que resultaba innombrable. Los músculos a los que se aferraba se endurecieron como acero, e incluso en el momento del orgasmo, Peter supo que Tony estaba justo ahí con él, explotando como él.

   —¡Ahhh…!

   —¡Peter…!

   Los dos permanecieron enredados, sudorosos y sin aliento en la cama mientras el viento empujaba la lluvia, y la lluvia golpeaba las ventanas con un sonido parecido al chisporroteo del aceite.

   Si hubiera sido por Peter, se habría quedado tal y como estaba, ufano y satisfecho con el hombre de sus sueños, hasta la siguiente primavera.

   Muy satisfecho, pensó mientras sus manos recorrían la espalda de Tony. Y muy feliz.

   ¡Lo había hecho! ¡¡Tuvo sexo!! ¡¡¡Con Tony Stark!!!  

   —Estoy sorprendido—dijo Tony en un susurro contra su oreja.

   —¿Conmigo? —repuso Peter—. No lo hice tan mal, ¿verdad? Para ser mi primera vez…

   —¿Qué? No. —Se quitó de encima, y se acopló junto al cuerpo de Peter, sobre la minúscula cama—. No. Hablaba de mí.

   —Oh. —Acomodó la cabeza contra el hombro fornido de Stark—. ¿Qué hay contigo?

   —Nada, no es nada.

   La habitación quedó en silencio. Sus respiraciones ya se habían asentado, así como el peso de sus actos. 

   —¿N-no tienes que…? —Una chispa de razón (la primera luego de un buen rato) lo asaltó—. ¿No se habían peleado? ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿No está ella…es-es decir…dónde está…—Y por fin lo entendió—. Ella se fue, ¿verdad?

   Captó una sonrisa triste en el rostro de Tony.

   —No, chico. No se fue. Yo me fui. O, más precisamente, ella me echó.

   Hubo otro lapso de silencio.

   —Lo siento —No estaba muy seguro de si aquello era honesto, o si sólo estaba acostumbrado a decirlo.

   Oyó una exhalación profunda.

   —Va a ser un lío cuando la prensa se entere… —murmuró—. Pero será todo un desafío regresar a la mansión para empacar unas maletas sin que ella lo note. Quizá podría mandar a alguien…

   —¿Dónde vas a vivir?

   —En el apartamento que rechazaste. Ahora estoy agradecido.

   —¿Realmente le pareció bien? —No podía sacárselo de la cabeza—. Quiero decir, ¿estuve bien?

   Tony despegó la vista del techo para mirarlo fijamente con una expresión indescifrable. Por un momento, quizá dos, creyó que no respondería. Y tuvo razón.

   De pronto lo sintió encima de él, robándole un beso. Uno que era infinitamente más dulce que los demás, aunque guardaba cierto erotismo y una sugerencia difícil de obviar. Peter respondió al cándido beso cerrando los ojos. Hasta que escuchó:

   —Ese bastardo tenía razón. Tienes unos labios estupendos.


	9. PUNTO Y APARTE

 

> “ _No amar demasiado._
> 
> _Esa era la clave para no desaparecer demasiado,_
> 
> _Para no sufrir demasiado_ ”
> 
> –Mathias Malzieu. El beso más pequeño.
> 
> **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. **

 

 

   La mañana siguiente se había mordido la lengua una docena de veces, se había convencido a sí mismo de no decir nada y después había comenzado todo el proceso de nuevo. Al final, llegó a la conclusión de que sería un insulto a la amistad permanecer callado.

   —Ayer tuve sexo con Tony Stark.

   Lo dijo de repente y mantuvo los ojos fijos en el café que tomaba a sorbos. Esperó a que sus amigos estallaran en comentarios y preguntas.

   Cuando pasaron cinco segundos de un profundo silencio, giró la cabeza y vio que MJ y Ned se estaban mirando.

   —¿Qué?

   Ellos no respondieron.

   —¿ _Qué_?

   Nada.

   —¡Digan algo, me están matando!

   Finalmente apartaron la mirada y la centraron en él.

   —¿Cómo ha sido? —preguntó Ned.

   —Hay una razón por la que los invité a tomar café en mi apartamento en vez de ir hasta el lugar de siempre.

   Su amigo sonrió levemente.

   —Me refería a las circunstancias que los llevó a hacerlo.

   —¡Ah!

   —Pero si tú insistes, puedes detallarlo para nosotros —añadió MJ, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa y las manos sobre la barbilla.

   —Por el momento estoy sin palabras.

   Ella resopló.

   —¿Quieres puntuar en una escala del uno al diez o hacer una descripción retrospectiva cuando recuperes el habla?

   A Peter se le escapó la risa sin poder reprimirla.

   —No sé por qué me junto con ustedes.

   —Yo tampoco. Vamos —lo conminó ella—. Te mueres por contarnos. Incluso puedo ver la orla de corazoncitos que rodea tu cabeza.  

   Él los sintonizó con todo lo que había pasado desde su pelea en la oficina con Stark. Les mencionó a Wade, los celos, las intrigas, y luego pasó a la parte que consideraba más importante y fundamental.

   —Ha sido grandioso. Sensacional. Increíble. Y no sólo porque estuviéramos listos para una combustión espontánea. Sino porque se sintió correcto. Fue como… «No puedo creer que nunca hubiéramos hecho esto antes, en todo este tiempo», ¿saben?

   —¿Ha sido romántico o enloquecido? —inquirió MJ.

   —¿Cuál de todas las veces?

   —Vaya… —su amiga soltó una risita y meneó de un lado a otro la cuchara de su té.

   —¿Y dónde está ahora? —preguntó Ned, mirando a su alrededor como si fuera a topárselo parado en alguna esquina.

   —Trabajando. Y fue antes a la mansión por sus cosas. ¡Va a mudarse! —No deseaba dibujar la gran sonrisa idiota que llevaba acompañándolo cada vez que pensaba en eso, pero no lo podía remediar.

   —¿Cómo tienes pensado manejarlo? —preguntó MJ.

   —¿…Manejar qué?

   —¿Tienes pensado decirle lo que sientes?

   La pregunta provocó una sombra en el extremo de su alegría.

   —No lo sé… ¿debería?

   —No lo sé, ¿quieres? No digas que no lo sabes.

   A Peter no se le ocurría decir otra cosa, de modo que se encogió de hombros.

   —Dime que por lo menos hablaron de lo que va a pasar de ahora en adelante —volvió a resoplar MJ.

   —No tuvimos tiempo. Se fue temprano.

   —Claro, pero antes se revolcaron como conejitos quien sabe cuántas veces y por cuáles rincones de la casa. Ahora estoy un poquito preocupada de que hayan estado aquí.

   —No salimos de mi cuarto.

   —Al menos.

   Ella dejó de inspeccionar con cara de asco la mesa sobre la que desayunaban.

   —¿No dice ya bastante que esté haciendo las maletas mientras hablamos? —argumentó Peter después de un momento—. Se está separando de ella.

   —Separando, no divorciando. —puntualizó MJ—. Tienen problemas como cualquier pareja en la tierra. Que yo sepa, tenían problemas maritales antes de que tú te lanzaras a sus brazos y le susurraras dulces palabritas al oído.

   —Oye…

   —Creo que MJ tiene razón —dijo Ned para la sorpresa de todos—. ¿Cómo te sentirías si de pronto vuelve con ella? ¿Dónde quedas tú? Tienes que preguntarle.

   —O hablas con él, o asumes la responsabilidad de tus propias emociones y sus consecuencias.

   —Lo tienen muy bien pensado, ¿eh? —Peter entornó los ojos, rezumando sospecha.

   —Hemos intercambiado algunas palabras —comentó Ned—. Desde que… huh…

   —Desde que se la chupaste —terminó MJ sin ninguna delicadeza.

   —¿Así que ahora cotillean sobre mí a mis espaldas?

   —Sí, y es realmente divertido. Únete.

   —No hablamos de ti a tus espaldas —intervino Ned—. Estamos preocupados. El sueño que tienes desde los quince años se está volviendo realidad, y te ves contento. No nos gustaría que salieras lastimado por tener muchas expectativas.

   Peter asintió empáticamente.

   —Bueno, no hay de qué preocuparse —respondió—. Lo que tenemos ahora está bien para mí. De momento. Ya nos preocuparemos por el mañana cuando llegue.

   —Si eres sincero con él… —empezó a decir Ned.

   —Lo seré. Lo haré. _En serio_ —añadió exasperado ante las caras que ponían sus amigos—. Pero…, es decir, ¿qué tal si lo arruino todo con mis sentimientos? No, espera, déjame terminar —pidió alzando la mano cuando vio que MJ abría la boca—. Escuchen, jamás me había sentido tan feliz en mi vida. Aunque el dolor en mi trasero opine otras cosas. No pienso llevarles la contraria, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero ser algo pasajero para Tony. Quiero estar con él. Quiero ser… algo real. Si no puedo conseguirlo, definitivamente me apartaré del camino. Pero esto es demasiado bueno para echarlo a perder si le añado presión tan rápido. No quiero ser una carga para Tony.

   —Y nosotros no queremos que te conviertas en la aventura de un mujeriego cuarentón casado—se exasperó MJ.

   Por un momento Peter no dijo nada; luego sostuvo la taza de café con ambas manos.

   —Ya lo sé… —suspiró cerrando los ojos—. Pero miren, ¿qué sentido tiene decirle tan pronto mis sentimientos? Se echará para atrás o se sentirá culpable por no hacerlo. No quiero asustarlo. Tiene demasiados problemas con la empresa y con su matrimonio para atender lo que sea que yo esté sintiendo. Si nos damos un tiempo, dejar que el asunto se estabilice, entonces…

   —Tuvieron un bonito revolcón —interrumpió MJ—. Y quizás él ahora anda por ahí, creyendo que tiene un chico joven de espíritu liviano a su disposición, y que sacudirá su mundo siempre y cuando su esposa no se encuentre cerca.

   Ante eso, Peter recargó la espalda sobre la silla y se sintió herido.

   —Oye, sólo te estamos cuidando, amigo —Ned le palmeó un hombro afectuosamente—. Tony Stark ha sido tu amor platónico desde que tenías quince y…

   —Doce —corrigió Peter—. Lo conocí cuando tenía quince, pero…

   —Llevas prendado de él desde mucho tiempo —apuntó su amigo—. Recuerdo que solías hacer dibujos de él en tus cuadernos de la escuela. Y le ponías corazones.

   Peter sonrió un poco.

   —Creo que todavía los tengo…—murmuró—. Y, aun así, era amor con minúscula. Aderezado con montones de fantasías.

   —Estás lidiando con la realidad ahora —dijo Ned.

   MJ puso los ojos en blanco.

   —Por muy conmovedor y ligeramente patético que suena lo que acabo de escuchar,  está claro que tus sentimientos rebasan al susodicho —De repente, Peter cayó en la cuenta de que su amiga jamás llamaba al señor Stark por su nombre—. Y por mucho que me agrada la idea de una Pepper Potts disponible, prefiero verlos a ellos siendo infelices juntos, que a ti siendo infeliz por alguien que no vale ni medio escupitajo.

    Cuando MJ expresaba tan sincera preocupación por él, Peter sabía que todo estaba acabado. Soltó una larga exhalación y asintió con la cabeza.

   —Tienes razón. Tienen toda la razón —añadió mirando a Ned—. Hablaré con él. En cuanto pueda levantarme de esta silla, le mandaré un mensaje de texto y pediré que nos veamos. 

   —Sabia decisión —convino su amigo, palmeándole la espalda.

   —Sólo quiero decir algo más. —MJ enderezó los hombros—. El amor no es una carga, para nadie. Y si ese cabrón egoísta piensa algo diferente, no es digno de ti. Bótalo antes de que te bote a ti.

   Después de un momento de sorpresa, Peter dejó con la taza de café sobre la mesa y asintió con la mirada clavada en MJ.

   Los amigos, pensó, siempre sabían qué decir.

 

 

***

 

 

   Lo que Peter no quiso admitir en voz alta delante de sus amigos era que sentía punzadas de culpabilidad hacia la persona que más intervenía en sus románticas expectativas.

   Cuando cumplió un año de trabajar en la pasantía para _Stark Industries_ , fue invitado a un evento de caridad.

   Pepper Potts era la fundadora.

   Ella y Tony estaban comenzando a salir, y Peter era un confuso adolescente de dieciséis años que se tambaleaba por la desigual superficie de su magullado corazón.

   Afortunadamente no se quedó demasiado tiempo en el evento; May estaba en contra de que su sobrino se desvelara cuando tenía escuela al día siguiente. De modo que Tony lo presentó fugazmente con varios nombres importantes en el ámbito universitario, y algunas eminencias, como Bruce Banner. También lo presentó a su nueva novia.

   Aquella fue la experiencia más surrealista y problemática de su vida.

   Surrealista porque ¿qué reacción tendría ella si supiese la clase de deseos privados que lo corroía al ver a su novio?

   Problemática porque, en general, le cayó bien la señorita Potts.

   Estaba preparado para odiarla y, en cierta forma, lo hizo; pero no porque se la hubiese puesto fácil. Era una mujer inteligente, sabia, hermosa y encantadora. De modales intachables y actitud servicial. ¿Cómo podría Peter odiar a alguien tan amable?

   No podía, y ése era el problema.

   De la infidelidad –el adulterio– sabía algunas cosas, pues había visto un poco entre sus conocidos y en las películas, de modo que comprendía las cicatrices y desilusiones que podían dejar. No le gustaría formar parte de eso. Y si la situación de un matrimonio se complicaba o aliviaba, Peter iba a sentirse frustrado o culpable de cualquier manera. 

**PP**

Hey, ¿tienes tiempo hoy para hablar?

_1:37 pm_

 

   Mientras intentaba convencerse de que estaba bien y que lo que hacía era lo más saludable, fue a encontrarse con Wade Wilson.

   El tipo no paró en insistir que le devolviera la invaluable cartera. Peter aceptó verlo, con la condición de que se encontraran en algún lugar cerca de su casa.  No tenía claro que pudiera volver a caminar sin ayuda o sin una cojera muy marcada. En todo caso, decidió no volver a sentarse.

   —No sé cómo agradecerte —dijo Wade cuando Peter le extendió la billetera—, pero sí sé cómo abrazarte. Ven aquí. Oh, sí, aquí vamos…, eso es…, pelvis contra pelvis, punta con punta. Esto es lo que los jóvenes llaman arrimón.

   Intuyendo que Wade lo soltaría si mencionaba lo que traía en mente, Peter no dudó en expresar su pregunta con el poco aire que guardaba en los pulmones: 

   —¿Quién es Jeremy Garrett? —jadeó.

   Estaba en lo cierto: Wade se apartó de él. Pero no lucía preocupado, espantado o en lo sumo disgustado por que Peter hubiera husmeado en la billetera.

   —Eso es clasificado —respondió con una sonrisa—. Yo que tú no lo pensaba mucho, hermoso.

   —¿Tuviste algo que ver con su desaparición? —preguntó implacable.

   —¡Wooahh! El gatito está armado con preguntas —Wade levantó las dos manos en señal de rendición—. De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Sentémonos a tomar algo.

   —Gracias, pero prefiero no hacerlo. Tengo el día ocupado —mintió.

    Sin embargo, Wade sonrió, con picardía, adivinando los pensamientos del muchacho no tan sutil.

   —Ni siquiera puedes sentarte, ¿verdad? —exclamó con cierto regocijo—. ¡Joder!, debió darte muy duro. Mis respetos.

   Estaba preparado para negarlo todo (no quería que nadie a parte de sus amigos supieran sus queveres con un hombre casado y mayor), pero quizá porque a Wade era difícil mentirle debido a lo perceptivo que era, o porque Peter no estaba en condiciones para esforzarse ni siquiera hablando, tan sólo pudo sonrojarse y mirar a otro lado.

   Wade profirió una risotada en medio de la calle que hizo que algunas cabezas giraran. Incluso a Peter le costó no reír con él.   

   —Oh, gatito —dijo Wade tras fingir que se enjugaba las lágrimas—. Estoy una pizca de alegre y terriblemente celoso. Esto me pasa por tener un corazón blando. Qué lástima —suspiró gravemente—. Yo me hubiera hecho cargo de ti. Si la oportunidad surge otra vez, no pienso desperdiciarla.

   —Borré tu número —le advirtió Peter.

   —Fabuloso. Yo no me atrevería a borrar el tuyo.

   —Respecto a lo de Jeremy…

   —No vas a dejarlo pasar, ¿eh?

   —Busco una salida fácil para no tener que considerar la policía. Tony está dispuesto a armar un caso en tu contra.

   El hombre soltó otro suspiro más resignado.

   —Jeremy está bien —le aseguró—. Sólo le di un pequeño susto por acechar a una de mis clientas; Meghan Orflosky, Orlovsky, Or…, como sea.  El punto es que está vivito y coleando.

   —Por susto te refieres a…

   —Se cagó en sus pantalones todo asustado, sí.

   —¿Eres un mercenario? —mejor que se deshiciera de todas las dudas.

   —Eso es clasificado —repitió Wade, sin embargo—. Pero mándale saludos de mi parte a tu bombón por jugar tan bien al detective.

   —Lo haré. Aunque no creo que le gusten tus saludos.   

   —Son mejores que las despedidas. Exijo otro abrazo.

   El segundo abrazo fue menos apretujado, aunque considerablemente más largo. Sin poder evitarlo, unos labios le acariciaron la mejilla hasta saborearse en beso. Cuando Wade se perdió de vista, Peter sintió una punzada de afecto por el hombre más excéntrico que había conocido. Después de todo, si no hubiera sido por él, las cosas con Tony no habrían pisado terreno inexplorado. Le debía una.

   Y hablando del rey de roma...

**TS**

Me leíste la mente. Estaré el resto de la tarde acomodando muebles y abriendo cajas. Ven para darte el tour y charlar un poco. Hay cosas que debemos aclarar.

_2:14 pm_

   En el siguiente mensaje iba escrita la dirección. Ya que tenía el día libre, tomó un bus con ruta directa hacia el nuevo apartamento de Tony. Procuró también no sentarse en los asientos, y muchas mujeres creyeron que se trataba de un desplante de gentileza.

   El camino fue bastante largo, y le dio tiempo para poner en orden sus ideas.

   Seguía convencido de que establecer diálogo con Tony era el movimiento más honrado, pese a que le dolía pensar en movimientos por su adolorido trasero. De cualquier forma, si no lo hacía ahora, Peter no sería capaz de cortar por lo sano.

   Se habían probado mutuamente, y pese a lo grandioso y correcto que se sintió, quizá las cosas derivarían en algo distinto, algo frustrante.

   Por ejemplo: estaba seguro de que Tony le tenía sincero afecto... Peter cerró los ojos y reprimió un suspiro. ¿Había algo más doloroso que estar enamorado de alguien que te tiene un sincero afecto? Era mejor no cobijar ninguna ilusión de poder estar siempre juntos, de formalizar una relación, de tener un futuro. Por ahora. La vida de Tony Stark se encontraba con Pepper Potts, de momento, y dios sabía bien que él mismo tenía suficientes actividades en la vida que lo mantenían ocupado sin necesidad de hilar expectativas que incluyeran a Tony Stark.

   MJ tenía razón. El amor no es una carga. Tony podría sentir la misma lujuria que él, pero si era lo único que buscaba, entonces no valía la pena.

 

 

***

  

 

 

    3 SEMANAS DESPUÉS

 

 

 

      ***

 

 

   Peter entrelazó las piernas con las de Tony mientras saboreaba cada una de las profundas y delirantes embestidas. Ni en sus sueños más creativos se había imaginado que follar pudiera ser algo tan bueno. Follar con Tony Stark, para ser exactos, era excelente.

   El joven intentó decir algo, pero sonó como un borrón para ambos mientras movían sus cuerpos juntos, persiguiendo la liberación que cada uno quería.

   Gritó cuando alcanzó el orgasmo. Tony cubrió sus labios con los suyos y momentos después se dedicaron a recuperar el aliento.

*

   Las cosas derivaron en algo distinto, sí, pero en lo mínimo frustrante.

*

   El cuerpo de Tony, agotado después de una larga jornada, se relajó encima de él.   Completamente satisfecho, Peter acarició su cabeza.

   —¿Hay algún problema? —preguntó cuando sintió que Tony no se movía.

   El hombre alzó la frente y parpadeó, como quien sale de un trance.

   —No. Son las neuronas, que se regeneran.

   Los hoyuelos de Peter resplandecieron.

*

   Peter comenzó a vivir con Ned.

   Tony comenzó a vivir solo.

   Peter y Tony comenzaron a frecuentarse en ambos apartamentos para tener sesiones de sexo alucinante. 

*

   Tony rodó a su lado para estirar los brazos y enfriar el cuerpo; luego colocó los dos brazos atrás de la cabeza a modo de respaldo. Peter se dedicó a contemplar el techo, entumecido, aunque relegando algunas ojeadas a escondidas hacia el hombre.

   Ahora que tenían más espacio, aprovechaban al máximo todas las ventajas.

   Con el poco dinero ahorrado, Peter compró una cama matrimonial que abarcaba más de tres cuartos en su pequeña habitación. Valía la pena.

   —En realidad, hay algo que quiero preguntarte —comentó Tony, tras varios momentos de reposición—. El próximo viernes habrá un evento de gala para reunir fondos en donación a una planta de energía renovable. ¿Crees que quieras acompañarme para que no me muera de aburrimiento?

   —¿Una gala? —dijo Peter—. Eso suena muy elegante.

   —Es aburrido —repuso Tony—. Un montón de idiotas funcionales con mucho dinero; igual que yo. ¿Puedes?

   Después de hacer malabares con sus horarios en la universidad, decidió que podía. Y que quería. Tal vez sonaba como la clase de eventos que alguien llevaría a la esposa, no al amante secreto, pero era de dominio público que Pepper Potts seguía sin dirigirle la palabra a su marido. Lo cual funcionaba muy bien para la conciencia de Peter. Y tampoco era como si Tony hiciera un tremendo esfuerzo por recuperar a su mujer. Lo cual alegraba el corazón de Peter.

   —Tendré que ponerme algo muy refinado —concluyó.

   —Me gusta cómo estás ahora —Tony alargó una mano a su cabello para acariciarlo en suaves maniobras.

   Luego de disfrutar el gesto, Peter se le puso encima y se aseguró de que no sobrara ningún espacio entre sus cuerpos.

   —Desgraciadamente no puedo irme así, o la gente pensará que me falta un tornillo.

*

   Una de las claves en sus tácticas era no perder demasiado tiempo en ninguna parte.   

   Pasaban al dormitorio gigantesco de Tony o al diminuto de Peter, y se abalanzaban sobre la cama. Algunas veces no conseguían entrar en la habitación antes de quedar desnudos los dos. A continuación, Peter se daba una ducha rápida para no oler a semen (Tony se unía en ocasiones) y una hora más tarde estaba de vuelta en su apartamento con Ned. O en la universidad, dependiendo de las circunstancias.

*

   Sus labios iniciaron un largo y lujurioso viaje que Peter confiaba nunca acabaría. De pronto, sintió un leve picotazo en su vientre.

   —Oh, carajo —murmuró Tony entre asombrado y fascinado—. Esto es una locura. ¡Tengo 47 años!

   La sonrisa de Peter no podía ser más amplia y coqueta.

   —¿Segundo asalto? —propuso.

   —Estoy exhausto.

   —Yo me encargo.

*

   Cuando quedaban en el apartamento grande, Peter iba todo el camino usando transporte público. Cuando se veían en el que compartía con su amigo, Tony estacionaba el coche tres manzanas a distancia y, oculto bajo una gorra, lentes de sol y sudadera, fingía ser un corredor casual que trotaba por las calles hasta finalizar el recorrido en un apartamento de piedra rojiza, donde Peter lo esperaba con la polla en ristre.

*

   Se deslizó, tomándose su tiempo para salpicar sobre el pecho fuerte de Tony unos cuantos besos, hasta quedar posicionado en las caderas.

   —¿Cómo diablos eres tan bueno en esto? —No era una pregunta real y Peter no sintió la obligación de responder. Sólo de complacer.

   Cuando terminó de humedecerlo, se sentó sobre él.

   Vio el efecto de la penetración en el rostro de Tony, y sintió sus ondas vibrando a través de él. Los dos se estremecieron, cada uno en un extremo.

   Tony gruñó, curvando sus manos hacia la cintura de Peter y hundiendo sus dedos allí.

   Él plantó sus pies en la cama, se empaló más fuerte sobre Tony, mordiéndose los labios mientras presionaba la enorme polla del hombre contra su agujero hinchado y húmedo.

   —Oh…

   Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás, tuvo que agarrarse con fuerza a la colcha revuelta para evitar salir volando hasta el techo.

   —Maldita sea, Peter, voy a...

   La ingle de Tony se sintió como si estuviera en llamas, pero los músculos húmedos y calientes, que se ondeaban rítmicamente a lo largo de su cuerpo, estaban tan cerca del abismo del deseo.

   Peter se sentaba y levantaba firmemente, y sus manos reptaron a ambos lados de la cara de su amante. Sus gemidos hacían eco en la habitación, sus frentes se unieron, el aire cálido se deslizaba suavemente sobre sus labios. Todo mientras seguía cabalgando sobre su polla.

   —Ah, ah, ah, Tony, Tony…

   Peter lo besó con fuerza para no confesarle sin querer lo que sentía.

*

   Si enfocaba las cosas de forma realista, en realidad era problema de él. Tony no estaba obligado a corresponder a su amor, y todo lo que Peter añadiera o quitara era responsabilidad suya.

   Mejor no pensar en ello, se decía constantemente. Dejaría de lado el tema tanto tiempo como pudiera.

   Además, no podía pedirle a Tony que lo siguiera follando si el hombre estaba demasiado ocupado evitándolo porque Peter no pudo mantener su enamoramiento para sí mismo.

   Y si sus amigos no lo comprendían, el problema era de ellos.

*

   Tony se corrió primero.

   Extenuado, sudoroso y agitado, cayó una vez más sobre la cama mientras Peter iba saliendo de su generosa circunferencia. El chico estaba seguro de que podía sentir la enorme cantidad de semen chapoteando en su interior, resbalando copiosamente.

   —No has acabado —le dijo Tony en un jadeo.

   —Está bien.

   —No, no lo está. Ven aquí.

*

   Dios, pero él amaba a Tony. No podía recordar una época en la que su pecho no amenazara con estallar de adoración, no podía imaginar un futuro en donde ese amor acabase. Tony era tan fácil de amar y su sonrisa era hermosa. Su barba delineada y sus dientes blancos, su nariz recta y sus pestañas largas. Su sonrisa otra vez. 

   Todo eso lo llevaba a pensar en la sospechosa virginidad suya que había sobrevivido durante casi diecinueve años hasta perderse en el cuerpo de Tony.

   El motivo siempre estuvo claro.

*

   Con algo de sorpresa, Peter fue guiado, todavía sentado a horcajadas, hasta un rostro donde lo esperaba una lengua. Cuando Tony lo envolvió, él echó la cabeza hacia atrás y todos los músculos de su vientre se contrajeron.

*

   MJ tenía razón. El amor no es una carga. Es una droga.

   Un explosivo cóctel químico que lo embriagaba emocionalmente.

   Puede que Peter jamás hubiera probado sustancias peligrosas, pero si de narcóticos le preguntaran, diría que todo el espectro que podía componer al ser humano Tony Stark calificaría como la droga más potente jamás suministrada.

   Y todos saben lo que pasa cuando uno se excede con las dosis.   

*

   Se aferró a los cabellos revueltos de Tony mientras su cuerpo se arqueaba y se estremecía, sacudido por un torrente de placer. No podía hacer otra cosa más que observar los movimientos justos y medidos del hombre mayor con la boca abierta, congelada en un gemido lleno de deleite.

   Unas manos masajeaban sus glúteos, mientras que la dulce lengua lo envolvía todo con su calor.

*

   Era un adicto. Peter sabía que era mejor no tener acceso a la droga, pero ¿qué hacer cuando la droga misma lo deseaba también?

*

   Su cuerpo quería estallar en llamas; una sensación deliciosamente conocida para él.

   Finalmente, Peter dejó escapar el último gemido al correrse en la abertura cálida que lo succionaba.

*

   ¿Debía arrepentirse? Sí, desde un punto de vista lógico. Haciendo lo que hacían, era posible que alguien saliera lastimado. Quien fuera. Pero no conseguía convencerse de que se arrepintiera.

*

   —Creo que soy adicto a tu cuerpo.

   Durante un instante, pensó que había sido él quien musitó aquella gran verdad. Pero fue Tony. Le estaba robando los pensamientos.

   Acostados una vez más en la cama, Peter apretó su boca contra la de él, dejando que su lengua buscara su sabor oscuro y rico.

   —Tengo que regresar —alcanzó a articular Tony mientras Peter le mordisqueaba los labios.

   —¿No te gusta mi nueva cama? —Separó el rostro un milímetro para poder hablar en ese espacio.

   —Creo que me encanta, pero tengo cosas que hacer antes de irme a dormir, y tengo que levantarme a las siete y media, y además…

   —Trabajas demasiado —lo atajó él.

   Con un repentino arrebato de energía, Peter se colocó sobre él. Sus manos eran rápidas, su boca ávida. En cuestión de segundos, dejó a Tony sin aliento. Resultaba imposible creer que el apetito parecía no tener fondo. Estaban cansados y aun así tenían que continuar saboreándose.

   —Puede que tengas razón —aceptó Stark después de un vacilante minuto—. No creo que pueda despegar los párpados si me pongo a manejar. Estoy en un coma inducido por la neblina del sexo.

  —¿Entonces no habrá un tercer asalto? —bromeó Peter.

   Tony rio entre dientes.

   —No estoy confiado al cien por ciento de rendir para un tercer asalto, pero haré lo mejor que pueda.

   —Muy bien. Por cierto, tienes buen aspecto. Todo despeinado y exhausto.

   —¿Me voy a despeinar y a terminar más exhausto?

   —Ese es el plan.

   —Por favor, no —suplicó una voz a través de las delgadas paredes.

   _Demonios_.  

   —Lo siento, Ned —contestaron ellos al unísono.

   Se dedicaron unas miradas de culpabilidad, pero, sin dejar de reír, Tony depositó un ligero beso sobre su frente. Luego se levantó y giró el cuerpo para echar un vistazo al reloj de la mesita.

   —¿Cómo pueden ser ya las 3 de la mañana? —exclamó—. ¿A qué hora llegué aquí?

   Peter se encogió de hombros.

   —Mierda. Parece que no tengo alternativa.

   —¿Te quedarás?

   —Sólo si a Ned no le importa.

   —No me importa, pero sean callados, por favor —volvió a suplicar la voz en la pared.

   —Era broma, Ned. Ya nos vamos a dormir —lo tranquilizó Peter—. Pondré la alarma a las siete para que tengas tiempo de ir a cambiarte de ropa a tu casa y darte una ducha —le dijo a Tony.

   —Gracias.

   Ellos se cubrieron bajo la sábana y se acurrucaron juntos, a pesar de que no hacía frío y el espacio era vasto.

*

   «Es mejor enterrar el asunto», decidió. Encerrarlo con llave en una caja antes de que hiciera mella en su relación. Nunca habían sido tan cercanos, nunca habían estado tan conectados. La ciencia siempre fue su común denominador, pero ahora el sexo había llegado para autoproclamarse como el ingrediente que siempre les hizo falta; lo que ambos necesitaban y no sabían cuánto.

   Pues ahora sí que lo sabían. Y era perfecto. No podía dejarlo ir… No podía.

*

   Peter llegó a la conclusión de que nadie, en ningún momento ni en ningún lugar, se había sentido mejor que él en ese preciso instante. Flotando en la nube de bienestar posterior al sexo, hundió los dedos en el cabello de Tony, cuya cabeza descansaba sobre su hombro y cuya mano cubría la de él en un costado del cuerpo. Era la más agradable combinación de sensaciones que jamás había experimentado.

   Fuera, el aire olía a humedad, y las nubes cargaban señales de tormenta.


	10. LA GALA

 

 

> “ _El hambre es insolente; sólo desea ser alimentada_ ”
> 
> –Homero

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. **

 

   En opinión de Peter, se podía decir mucho acerca de Anthony Edward Stark.

   Un hombre ordinario puede ser divertido, inteligente y guapo. Ahora, multiplica esas cualidades a la décima potencia, y tienes al hombre capaz de convertir la noche más fría en la mismísima antesala del infierno. Dependiendo de su estado de ánimo o de las circunstancias, podía presentar una imagen elegante que recordaba a James Bond pidiendo vodka martini en Montecarlo, y poco después, visto y no visto, transformarse en un genio de laboratorio; lentes, cerebro, sarcasmo, y dispuesto a empaparte los pantalones con una pistola de agua. Podía discutir sobre la destilación positrónica de partículas subatómicas con la pasión de un hombre que necesita subtítulos, y participar con el mismo fervor en un debate acerca del enemigo más digno de Bugs Bunny. Ésas eran algunas de las características que le gustaban de Tony.

   Otra característica, recién descubierta, era su regazo.    

   El regazo de Tony era el asiento favorito de Peter.

   Dentro de un Audi plateado con vidrios polarizados, la silla del piloto era lo bastante grande como para que pudiera montar las piernas de Tony. Sentarse a horcajadas encima del conductor podría considerarse un movimiento riesgoso y poco prudente, según la opinión de varios. Sin embargo, cuando se tiene una Inteligencia Artificial vigilando el camino, todo es posible.

   Peter podría perderse en el sabor de sus labios para siempre. El toque sutil de la menta, la colonia que se había puesto para la ocasión, y su propia saliva, mezclado con una dulzura que probablemente fuera producto de la química en su cerebro que le decía cuán increíble era todo eso.

   Sus piernas enmarcaban las caderas del hombre, sus brazos rodeaban la extensión de su cuello, y unas fuertes manos no hacían más que apretujarlo hasta dejarlo sin aire. Pero Peter no quería aire. Quería más.

   Casi sin pensar, enterró sus dedos en el cabello de Tony para profundizar el beso. El suave gemido del hombre en el fondo de su garganta fue tan inesperado, que actuó como la chispa para encender el fuego en la base de la columna vertebral de Peter.

   Soltó un ruidito necesitado, y las manos de Tony deambularon por su cuerpo hasta caer en sus glúteos. Los apretó. 

   En lugar de oír un prolongado gemido, como debería de ser, JARVIS arruinó el momento con su británica e inoportuna voz.

   “Estamos por llegar, señor.”

   —Maldita sea, JARVIS —Tony se separó de la boca de él—. Algún día ajustaré tus circuitos para que evites ser un bloqueador de erecciones. Pero tiene razón —añadió lanzándole una mirada a Peter—, ya casi llegamos. Además, no querrás ensuciar estos pantalones; son de fantástica calidad. ¿Dónde los conseguiste?

   Peter esbozó una sonrisa que oscilaba entre la ironía y la satisfacción.

   —Tú me los diste.  

   —Debo tener muy buen gusto —con sus manos ajustó el moño de su cuello y acarició la extensión del saco para retirar pliegues—. Mira eso; finas hebras de seda gris, traídas desde Italia. Se podría pensar que es un traje hecho a la medida. Te ves estupendo.

   —¿Y tú? —preguntó Peter—. ¿Estás tan bien como aparentas?

   —¿Y cómo de bien se me ve?

   —De portada de revista.

   Una sonrisa aleteó en los labios de Tony.

   —Gracias. He hecho un gran esfuerzo.

   «Y con poco esfuerzo, los resultados siguen siendo abrumadores», recordó Peter. Tony llevaba un clásico traje negro, tan negro como sus ojos oscurecidos por el hambre. Su cabello estaba un poco revuelto –maniobras de Peter– pero en general seguía pulcramente peinado. Cada pelito de su barba se hallaba en posición y estéticamente recortados. En opinión de Peter, no había mucha diferencia entre una capa de elegante ropa y su cuerpo desnudo; de ambas formas se veía realmente estupendo. Aunque claro, si tuviera que elegir, elegiría lo que más le deleitara la pupila…En ese momento no lo tenía muy en claro.

   —Bueno, bueno, ¿qué tenemos aquí? —la mirada de Tony estaba clavada en su entrepierna—. ¿Una sesión de besos y ya estás bien puesto como si nos empleáramos horas en ello?

   —En mi defensa, también me apretaste el trasero.

   —Aun así… Es un tanto precoz de tu parte —Levantó la vista con una pícara sonrisa—. ¿Seguro que podrás salir del auto cuando lleguemos?

   —Sólo dame un minuto.

   —Aparentemente, tenemos menos que eso. Intenta controlar tus ganas la próxima vez que decidas acorralarme.

   —En mi defensa…—se detuvo a media oración—: Nope, no tengo defensa. Me enciende verte de traje y corbata. No hubiera podido evitarlo.

   —Interesante información —Tony se inclinó para besarle la mejilla y luego el cuello—. Recuérdame modelar para ti otro día. Tengo montones de trajes.

   —Lo haré… con seguridad —Apenas fue capaz de pronunciar las palabras, pues el aliento se le iba cortando a medida que los besos húmedos de Tony trepaban por sus orejas, pómulos, labios… Y mientras lo besaba de esa forma que lo volvía loco, Tony estiró un brazo en busca de la cremallera de los pantalones y lo bajó para poder tocarlo. Era cierto que ya estaba duro como una roca; cuando lo cubrió con sus manos, Peter soltó un gemido sobre su boca.

   “Señor, literalmente estamos a la vuelta de la esquina. Recomiendo discreción”    

   —Maldita sea, JARVIS —exclamaron al unísono. Con un jadeo frustrado que mediaba entre la risa, se apartaron. 

   —¿Qué dices si continuamos en mi casa lo que JARVIS se fijó a interrumpir como meta personal? —inquirió Tony, mientras le enmarcaba el rostro entre las manos—. Claro, después de un rápido acto de presencia en la gala. 

   —Digo que es la mejor idea que has tenido —El hombre alzó una ceja—. Quiero decir…, no es _la_ _mejor_ _idea_ que has tenido, ¡estás lleno de grandes ideas!, pero yo me-me refería a, bueno, la idea que…

   —Dios, eres adorable —se permitieron el lujo de recrearse con sus bocas por otro segundo—. Mueve tu igualmente adorable trasero y déjame tomar aire, para variar.   

   Peter se cambió de asiento de mala gana, aunque sonriendo. 

   —Más vale que haya continuación —le advirtió.  

   —Haré que olvides tu propio nombre, ¿te suena bien? —Stark tenía la vista puesta en el camino y las manos, desgraciadamente, en el volante—. Por ahora, piensa en cosas frías.

   Cosas frías, cosas frías, cosas frías, pensó con desesperación. _¡Glaciares!, ¡osos polares!, ¡nitrógeno líquido!, ¡EL TRASERO DESNUDO DE NED!_

El trasero desnudo de Ned fue la clave.

   Al salir del coche, los flashes iluminaron dos cinturas que no tenían nada que insinuar.

   Hablando de flashes… Peter esperaba reporteros, esperaba cámaras, esperaba multitudes, fotografías…, sólo que no tantos.

   «Gente rica», oyó decir a MJ en el fondo de su mente, tal como si estuviera ahí.

   Tampoco esperaba viento y brizna prometiendo ser lluvia atronadora.

   Un techo formado por personas sosteniendo varios paraguas era sacudido por corrientes de aire. Tony y Peter tomaron refugio debajo, hasta llegar al lobby. Los meteorólogos habían previsto largos chubascos y poderosas tormentas en el transcurso del mes. Pero nadie las esperaba tan pronto.

   Fueron guiados al salón principal. La majestuosidad del hotel sólo podía compararse con sus invitados.     

   Las mujeres llevaban vestidos glamorosos que dejaban al descubierto el cuello y los brazos, pero sus joyas las recubrían casi por entero; los hombres usaban trajes de etiqueta, negros y blancos. Portando una copa en mano, reían y charlaban con la misma ligereza que Peter había observado durante la boda de Tony, aunque la mayoría se trataba de gente de más edad, personajes de pelo cano, semblantes de estadistas, cargados de poder y responsabilidades. Entre ellos, iban y venían camareros levantando sobre tres dedos bandejas de copas de vino y canapés. Tony tomó dos copas al pasar un camarero y se las llevó a Peter.

   Bebió sólo un sorbo, decidido a paladear con calma. No todos los días te encontrabas bebiendo vino de alta calidad situado en la cima de la escala social Neoyorquina, pensó Peter. El que el salón tuviese unos techos de más de cuatro metros de altura, arañas destellantes con lágrimas de cristal blanco y rojo, y unas paredes de color rubí que podría albergar a toda la población de Queens, añadía grandiosidad a la escena. La atmósfera era un poco intimidante y formal. Peter se dijo que aquel no era el típico lugar en el que te zamparías una pizza de pepperoni, sino un bonito sitio para compartir una comida exquisitamente preparada con gente interesante.

   La noche, tanto como la lluvia, se abría paso.

   Muy prometedora noche, recordó Peter. Esperaba que la gala no fuera muy prolongada, pues aunque era increíble el escenario ante sus ojos, los escenarios íntimos desarrollándose en su mente tenían mayor urgencia. No podía esperar a que se le olvidara su propio nombre.

   No obstante, la realidad de su noche relució crudamente y bastante rápido.

   En el centro del salón, un poco a mano izquierda, había un imán. Su nombre era Tony Stark.

   Y Peter se hallaba demasiado cerca del blanco.

   Los invitados llegaron en forma de tropel; todos entusiasmados por establecer contacto con el apuesto genio billonario, objeto de mucha palabrería en las últimas semanas.

   Mientras se abrían paso hacia ellos, Peter advirtió que ni siquiera lo veían a él. Estaban rodeados, sitiados y envueltos por el público, pero nadie se fijó en Peter. Si hubiera llegado del desierto, arrastrándose boca abajo, nadie habría reparado en su presencia. Únicamente tenían ojos para Tony. ¿Podía culparlos? Peter también tenía ojos sólo para Tony Stark.

   Meneando la copa sin beber, Peter se alegró de encontrar un rinconcito para sí mismo al lado de su hombre favorito. Tony intentó presentarlo, por supuesto. Lo hizo. Y cuando las demás personas reparaban en él, el interés era evidente, pero se parecía más a un aparente respeto que no tardaba en desvanecer.

   Poco a poco, Peter fue retrocediendo, hurtándose de toda mirada. Se le ocurrió pensar que él era un accesorio prescindible, dada la cantidad de gente luchando por hablar con Tony. Apartó el pensamiento con una negación de cabeza. Si Tony lo quería ahí con él, para Peter era más que suficiente.

   Atrás de su espalda, una conversación ávida entre varias mujeres se manifestó en cómplices susurros.

   —Cielo santo, es el hombre más sexy que he visto nunca. Podría tener a una docena de amantes haciendo cola pacientemente. Es una verdadera lástima que esté casado….

   —¿No has oído? —La sorpresa tiñó la voz de su acompañante.

   —¿Qué?

   —¡No está viviendo con su esposa! ¿Acaso no lo sabías?

   —¿Qué? ¡No…! —el tono de ella denotaba asombro—. Acabo de llegar a la ciudad, no me he puesto al corriente con los chismes. Entonces, ¿pleito doméstico o algo más turbulento?

   —Nadie sabe a qué se debe exactamente su separación —terció otra mujer con afán azaroso—, pero al parecer se han negado el habla casi desde su luna de miel.

   —Madre mía… Se veían tan felices juntos. Pobrecillo —A Peter le sorprendió el tono de genuino lamento de la mujer nueva en la ciudad.

   —¿Pobrecillo él? ¡Ja! ¡Pobrecita ella! —cacareó una cuarta—. Te apuesto lo que quieras a que ese pedazo de hombre tiene un amante en la ciudad, y que por eso ella lo corrió de casa al descubrir su pequeña aventura —Peter adivinó que era la que más llevaba tomando vino. Arrastraba las palabras y la síes como si las cargara físicamente con sus manos—. Es imposible mantener atado los de su tipo. Si les aprietas un poco la correa, se revuelcan asfixiados. No están hechos para el matrimonio, te digo.  

   —Bueno, admito que no me sorprendería —informó otra de ellas. Peter ya no podía distinguirlas sólo por las voces—. Siempre fue un granuja libertino. ¿Por qué habría de cambiar sus maneras sólo por firmar un papel escrito? Hasta parece injusto.

   —Si ama a su esposa, si en verdad la ama, no es injusto. Es lo lógico.

   —Entonces nunca la amó.

   —Yo creo que sí la amaba, pero te digo que no es del tipo que se torna a la monogamia de un día para otro.

   —Tú piensa lo que quieras. Lo que a mí me sorprende es que haya encontrado a alguien lo bastante listo para no gritar a los cuatros cielos que tiene sexo con Tony Stark.

   —Querida, si fuera yo, tranquilamente guardo el secreto. Lo que sea para prolongar el mayor tiempo posible. Las cosas realmente buenas duran poco, ¿sabes?

   —Ahora, la verdadera pregunta: ¿hombre o mujer? Yo voto por hombre.

   —Mujer, obviamente. Siempre las ha preferido.

   —Yo pienso que, sin importar el género, tiene que ser más joven que él y que su esposa. Por lo menos para que todo siga apuntando hacia arriba.

   —Salud por eso.

   Peter no quiso escuchar el resto.

   Caminó en dirección contraria, hacia las mesas provistas de aperitivos y licor. Miró fijamente unos brownies acomodados en círculos concéntricos por lo que le parecieron décadas. Los invitados habían reclamado gran parte de ellos, y el círculo estaba un tanto desbaratado. Afuera, las gotas crispaban los enormes ventanales con desganada insistencia, y en la cabeza de Peter diluviaba.

   La gente llena el vacío con chismes, intentó recordar. No podía dejar que la simple palabrería de algunos se interpusiera entre lo que Peter sentía. Además, aquellos no eran los hechos. Tony no abandonó a su esposa por Peter. Ellos decidieron separarse por cuenta propia… Tal vez Peter se acercó demasiado a Tony en un momento dado, pero él no… ¿Por qué decidieron separarse? Era increíble, pero Peter nunca se lo había preguntado. Ni a sí mismo ni a Tony. Quizás el tema de un matrimonio cuestionable era poco menos atractivo que averiguar de cuántas fascinantes maneras podía tener un orgasmo… ¿Qué tipo de problemas irremediables podrían tener una pareja de recién casados? ¿No era todo felicidad y bienestar al inicio? ¿No se supone que arrastran las discusiones con el pasar de los años?

   Tony no abandonó a su esposa por él. No había roto un matrimonio. No era su culpa. Trato de convencerse de ello, pero más importante, trató de repetirse con aplomo que, si bien Tony Stark _fue_ promiscuo, ahora era un hombre diferente. Un hombre que le besaba los párpados cuando se acurrucaban en la cama, que le ofrecía preparar comida cuando Peter no deseaba levantarse, uno con el que compartía opiniones y les interesaba el mismo mundo de las ideas. Algunos días hablaban bajo cuatro capas de ropa de cama, con los rostros cálidos bajo una colcha amarilleada por el sol. En las noches se amaban aprisa, gruñendo desesperados, o con una infinita paciencia y dedicación a las caricias.  

   Ése era el Tony que conocía.

   Lentamente intercambió su copa de vino –bebida hasta el fondo– por uno de esos brownies. Con todo aquello atascado en la garganta, resultaba difícil engullir incluso aquel pan de chocolate tan deliciosamente horneado. Cuando terminó de masticar, se giró para buscar a Tony con la mirada.

   ¿Cómo sabía qué tenía que decirle a cada una de aquellas personas, se preguntaba Peter, para que rieran a carcajadas o terminaran con una sonrisa y un suspiro en los labios?

   No parecía tener problemas a la hora de relacionarse con naturalidad. Peter bebió un sorbo de vino mientras lo observaba platicando con un cuarteto de mujeres que internamente denominó “ _escuadrón de piernas largas”_. Peter no se inmutó cuando la más joven, una chica bonita parada a su izquierda, le puso la mano sobre el hombro y Tony se inclinó hacia ella para reír. Peter no rechinó los dientes cuando un joven no mucho mayor que él, se agarró al otro brazo de Tony y parecía no tener intención de soltarlo a menos que alguien se lo suplicara.

   —¿Te estás divirtiendo?

   Arrancado de golpe de sus pensamientos, Peter volvió la cabeza.

   Un hombre calvo, de barba enmarañada grisácea, con voz grave, y potente colonia, se encontraba a su lado. Peter lo había visto en portadas de revistas –revistas industriales en las que siempre aparecía a lado de Tony, claro–, y quizá tuvo un retazo de él en la boda, pero no recordaba su nombre. Sabía que se trataba de un pilar en la corporación de _Stark Industries_ y nada más.

   Durante algunos instantes, Peter olvidó sus buenos modales y no despegó los labios. El hombre, imperturbable, continuó hablando.

   —Tony odia este tipo de fiestas —mencionó, alzando su propia copa en dirección al cúmulo de gente que lo rodeaba y al que Peter se le había quedado observando tan descuidadamente—. Me preguntaba por qué decidió venir si sabía que iba a ser devorado por los oportunistas.

   —A mí me parece que se la está pasando en grande —No pudo reprimir la frialdad de su tono.

   El hombre sonrió, y las arrugas en sus ojos se acentuaron, pero con una especie de vigor y fuerza implacable, en absoluto relacionada a la vejez.

   —Las múltiples facetas de Tony Stark —dijo tranquilamente—. Él aparenta muchas cosas, hijo. Cosas que, por lo general, acaban siendo totalmente erróneas o monumentalmente inesperadas. Pero nunca nada lo des por hecho. Lo siento. Obadiah Stane —Le tendió el brazo—. Tú debes ser Peter Parker.

   La mano de Peter fue apretada bajo dos zarpas que irradiaban calor y seguridad.

   —Sí. ¿Me conoce?

   —Cualquiera que se jacte de ser cercano a Tony Stark ha oído hablar de Peter Parker —comentó por toda respuesta—. ¿Qué opinas si nos encaminamos hacia allá y entre los dos los salvamos de las pirañas?

   Como eran de los hombres que no esperan por una respuesta (igual que Tony), Obadiah empujó la espalda de Peter, guiándolo a través de la muchedumbre. Un minuto después, alcanzaron al imán magnético.

   Fue tan obvio en la expresión aliviada de Tony que se alegraba de verlos, que Peter se sintió un poco culpable por dejarse consumir por los celos.

   —¡Obie! ¡Parker! —exclamó con evidente entusiasmo. Dejó a una rubia de pechos grandes y a su marido entrecano solos para acercarse a su encuentro. Luego bajó la voz—: Les entregaré todas mis posesiones terrenales si hablan conmigo durante el resto de la noche. O mejor aún, escapemos a un casino. Allá donde la gente está demasiado ocupada con las máquinas como para contarme anécdotas sobre su tercer divorcio.

   —Me temo que yo sólo vengo de pasada —anunció Obadiah, extrayendo un puro de su saco y encendiéndolo—. Tengo asuntos que atender con el vicepresidente. Pero te he traído a tu joven paladín. Se veía aburrido desde donde estaba parado.

   —Únete al club —Tony le ofreció una sonrisa que a Peter le costó rechazar.

   —¿Cómo va la decoración del apartamento? —preguntó Obadiah. El humo bailaba en espirales sobre su boca. Un aroma fuerte, pensó Peter. Inundaba sus sentidos y le costaba respirar por la nariz.

   —Evolucionando —respondió Tony—. No paro de añadir muebles para que no se oiga el eco.   

   —Genial. Oye —Obadiah inclinó la cabeza y abandonó todo rastro de informalidad. Con su brazo envolvió los hombros de Tony—, necesito hablar contigo. ¿Cinco minutos? Creo que tengo a la mesa directiva justo donde queríamos. Pero hay cláusulas que repasar.

   Antes de responder, Tony le lanzó una mirada rápida a Peter.

   —Seguro. ¿Dónde?

   —Pedí un cuarto para la noche por si acaso. Las noticias dicen que la lluvia no aminorará, sino que se pondrá un poco temperamental. Ése podría ser un buen lugar para conversar. Pero no ahora —añadió—. Como dije, tengo que vérmelas con el vicepresidente.

   —Dile que me debe una caja de whisky de doce años.

   —Pasará de largo. Iré a buscarte en otro momento.

   —Sabes dónde encontrarme.

   Abandonó los hombros de Tony y se dirigió a los de Peter.

   —Nos vemos, Parker.

   —Gusto en conocerlo…

   El humo que dejó atrás fue el último vestigio de su presencia. Peter, que contenía la tos, habló como si tuviera la garganta reseca.

   —Uh, espero que la mesa directiva… ¿no se les vaya de donde quieren?

   Tony sonrió y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero…

   —Tony Stark —un aroma a flores permeó sus fosas nasales—. ¿Te acuerdas de mí?

   Oh, por el amor de…

   Esa vez, Peter ni siquiera trató de contener sus ojos poniéndose en blanco.

   La hermosa mujer portaba un vestido de verde luminoso y escote drapeado. A su lado, sin embargo, una chica con menos figura y menor belleza la acompañaba, expresando en sus facciones el fastidio que Peter sentía, pero disimulado con una sabia indiferencia. Llevaba un vestido negro satín liso y apenas dos pasadas de cosmético.

   Tony estudió a la mujer de arriba a abajo, antes de dar su respuesta.

   —La reportera de Vanity Fair que no sabe redactar Colisiones Antiparalelas de Litman-Goralnik Hosenstein.

   —Habría podido redactarlo correctamente si usted no hubiera bebido tanto whisky aquella noche, señor Stark —respondió ella con una sonrisa muy dulce—. Y la reportera tiene nombre.

   —Cierto. Empieza con Aman…

   —Christine.

   —Christine… Lovewood.

   —Everhart.

   —¡Everhart! Sí, es lo que dije. Christine Everhart, ¿cómo podría olvidarla? ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, Christine Everhart? Y con “hacer” me refiero a una charla insustancial, nada grabado, nada publicado, y ningún artículo de divulgación a la mañana siguiente. 

   —Oh, puedo sentir el dardo —replicó ella, imperturbable, apartándose el cabello rubio de la cara—. ¿Debería renunciar a mis intentos para que me conceda una pequeña y amistosa entrevista?

   —Abandona toda esperanza.

   —¿Qué tal si me concede un baile?

   Peter clavó la vista en los ojos de Tony.

   —Lamento decepcionarla, pero es preciso no dejar a mi aprendiz por su cuenta — dijo señalando a Peter—, o me veré en la difícil tarea de cargarlo sobre la espalda antes de que muera de aburrimiento —Pero, al bajar la mano, rozó el hombro de Peter en un gesto al mismo tiempo insignificante e inconfundiblemente íntimo. Peter entendió el mensaje y sonrió un poco—. Además, planeábamos irnos antes de que inicie la lluvia.

   —Ya inició —repuso Christine—. Los meteorólogos se equivocaron al pensar que se demoraría para que todos pudiéramos regresar a casa temprano. Y respecto a su aprendiz —Por vez primera, ella miró a Peter y le dedicó una sonrisa, igual de dulce que las otras—. Tengo justo lo que necesita. Ella es Edith.

   Con evidente desgana, la aludida tendió una mano, mientras que Tony y Peter se la estrecharon.

   —Edith se muere por hablar con el señor Parker acerca de su trabajo en MIT sobre las Nanopartículas Metálicas como Uso Alternativo de Reciclaje. Lo leyó en una revista universitaria. Ella incluso dijo la palabra “alucinante”, y me consta que es imposible sacarla de adjetivos negativos. ¿Por qué no les damos espacio para que conversen y nosotros vamos a bailar? Sin micrófonos —añadió con las manos levantadas.   

   Muy inteligente, pensó Peter, y mañosa. Usando a Edith como carnada para él, a Tony no le quedaría más remedio que estar a solas con ella. Frunciendo el ceño, la muchacha interpretó su papel aproximándose a Peter. Christine tendió la mano y Tony se la llevó al centro del salón, antes de dedicarle a Peter una mirada que podría interpretarse como disculpa.

   Edith y Peter, ambos con el ceño fruncido, los observaron alejarse. La joven era morena, delgada, esquelética en realidad, y de semblante gélido, como si quisiera raspar a todos con la mirada.

   —Entonces…—Peter hizo el intento por entablar conversación, aunque su vista se alternaba entre la joven cruzada de brazos y Tony, bailando un vals lento—. ¿Te, te gustó mi…hum, mi proyecto? Pensé que nadie en la tierra lo había leído.

   —Estuvo bien —fue la seca respuesta de ella.

   —Ah… —durante algunos tortuosos segundos, el silencio aniquiló el ambiente. Tony seguía bailando—. ¿A qué te dedicas?

   Edith resopló ruidosamente.

   —Soy pasante de Harvard.

   —Guau —Las manos de Tony estaban puestas en la cintura de la reportera—. Debe, hum, debió ser muy emocionante cuando…cuando te dieron la noticia, ¿no?

   —En su mayor parte, sí, lo fue —dio otro suspiro—. El trabajo es pesado. Pero no tan pesado como _esto_.

   Peter la miró fijamente por primera vez.

   —¿Qué quieres decir?

   —Ella es mi prima —dijo apuntando a Christine con la barbilla—. Vine a visitar a mi familia en la ciudad, pero no esperaba ser arrojada a un par de estúpidas galas sólo para que _ella_ pudiera hacer su trabajo husmeando en los escándalos de hombres ricos.

   Peter dejó escapar un suave bufido.

   —No fue muy sutil al respecto —masculló.

   —Ni que lo digas. A veces también se acuesta con sus entrevistados. Afirma que en la cama algunos se ponen más vocales, así que corro el riesgo de que me abandone aquí sola. Ella conduce.

   Peter miró otra vez. No debió hacerlo. O tal vez sí. Christine echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y el cuerpo hacia delante, mientras que Tony se limitaba a proferir cánticos sobrehumanos de galantería que la hacían reír de forma exagerada.

   —Vamos a bailar —dictaminó el.

   Edith lo miró como si se le estuviera zafando un tornillo.

   —Estamos aburridos, no queremos estar aquí, ¿por qué no fingimos que podemos pasarla en grande? Tu prima parece tenaz —replicó—. No creo que te deje ir tan rápido de aquí. Tampoco la lluvia.

   —En eso tienes razón —gruñó la chica—. Me prometió dos horas y han pasado cinco —otro suspiro—. Sí, ¿por qué no? Pondré estos ridículos tacones en buen uso. ¿Sabes dirigir?

   —No.

   —Yo tampoco.

   —Prometo no tropezar. O al menos lo intentaré.

   —Ten por seguro que yo sí lo haré.

   La vio sonreír y entendió que no era tan antipática como aquel crudo exterior pretendía ser. Le recordó a MJ.

   Caminaron juntos hasta la pista. Allí sintió la primera mirada. Porque fueron varias a través de la balada que Edith y él intentaban sobrellevar. Ambos eran torpes y poco adiestrados en la danza, pero tal vez por eso se complementaban de alguna forma. Peter trató de ser atento con su pareja, pese a que sus ojos reptaban por la figura de Stark cada cuando. Edith le habló de su vida en Harvard, los maestros, las tareas y los clubs de ajedrez a los que disfrutaba ir. Peter hizo lo mismo, pero sobre MIT. Al final, resultó ser una plática mucho más agradable de lo que esperaba. Sin contar las miradas furtivas, a hurtadillas y malhumoradas, no exclusivamente de Peter.   

   De repente, Stark y Christine abandonaron la pista, partiendo rumbos distintos. A Christine no se le veía contenta. Quizá no hizo su camino hacia la ansiada entrevista con Tony.

   —Me duelen los pies —se quejó Edith de un momento a otro.

   —¿Te llevo a…?

   —Sí.

   Había una zona donde las sillas y mesas estaban disponibles para los invitados, aunque casi nadie la usaba.

   —Voy al baño —anunció cuando ella se frotaba los tobillos.

   Fue un laberinto, pero al final lo encontró. Sin embargo, no entró a ningún cubículo. El agua corriendo por el grifo lo invitó a cerrar los ojos y a respirar hondamente. 

   Nunca había planeado enamorarse de un hombre 30 años mayor que él. Un hombre casado, además. Un hombre que, por lo visto, era experto en las relaciones interpersonales. Peter estaba comenzando a temer. Rumores ciertos o no, temía que fueran ciertos para él. Y la peor parte, lo más desmoralizante de todo, era que Peter no tenía derecho a exigirle nada.  

   «Siempre fue un granuja libertino. ¿Por qué habría de cambiar sus maneras sólo por firmar un papel escrito?»

   «Entonces nunca la amó».

   «…no es del tipo que se torna a la monogamia de un día para otro».

   «Las múltiples facetas de Tony Stark».

   «El amor no es una carga. Bótalo antes de que te bote a ti».

   Temeroso, ahuyentó la posibilidad de su mente. De su corazón. Pero no del todo. Aquella idea quedó latente dentro de él, persistió delicadamente, igual que una pompa de jabón…, si las pompas de jabón fueran campo minado. Ni siquiera se atrevía a mirar la idea directamente por miedo a que estallase, aunque sabía que en algún momento tendría que enfrentarse al desastre. Las repercusiones. Los afectados. Peter se quedó empollando aquella idea mientras dejaba que su mirada se perdiera por otros derroteros.

   Ellos estarían bien. Deja de pensar. No pasa nada.

   El sonido de la puerta le hizo alzar la mirada. Tony apareció detrás de su reflejo.

   —Hola —exclamó Peter con sorpresa dándose la vuelta.

   —Hola, ¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo?

   Peter asintió mudamente. Estaban en los baños de hombres, así que la privacidad para charlar quedaba implícita.

   —La lluvia se ha convertido en tormenta tropical —informó—. Van a cerrar las autopistas. O al menos eso es lo que dicen todos los noticieros que no estábamos viendo por estar aquí, _divirtiéndonos_. Entonces, ¿qué sugieres? ¿Arriesgarnos a naufragar, o pedir un cuarto?

   La pregunta no daba espacio realmente a opciones.

   —¿Pedimos cuarto?

   —También lo pensé. ¿Vamos a registrarnos ahora, o _prefieres seguir bailando_?

   Tony hizo uno de sus gestos de "No me importa" pero su tono sonaba lejos de serlo.

   —Yo… —La constante batalla entre lengua y cerebro se formalizó, halló el clímax, y pronunció un ganador. Por suerte, esa vez, no fue su lengua—. No lo sé…Estoy cansado.

   —Yo también.

   Peter le sostuvo la mirada. Estudió todo sobre él; su postura, manos escondidas en los bolsillos; su cara de póker, rumiando algo más profundo en el interior; sus ojos, serios y oscuros; su boca, abriéndose de repente para soltar una exhalación.  

   —Peter…Mira, yo… —empezó a decir—. Te traje aquí porque…—se aclaró la garganta—. Tú sabes que prefiero mil veces bailar contigo que con… Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

   Parte de él lo sabía. La otra parte estaba segura de que no había una sola persona –hombre o mujer– sobre la tierra que no quisiera bailar con Tony Stark. Sentir inseguridad y celos por causa de ese hombre no era nada nuevo. Era nuevo y repentino, sin embargo, sentir inseguridad y celos por causa de ese hombre a quien por fin había probado y degustado repetidas veces, pero que seguía sin ser suyo.

   Meditó todo lo anterior antes de responder:

   —El problema es que yo no podría bailar contigo, sin importar cuánto lo queramos, porque…porque podría levantar sospechas.

   —¿Sospechas? —Tony parpadeó, confundido.

   —No actúes como si no…quiero decir, eres _tú_. ¿No has oído los rumores?

   —He tenido dificultad para verificar todos los rumores sobre mi existencia en los últimos meses. Años. Décadas.

   —Dicen que tienes un…que estás engañando a… que….

   Por la forma en que los ojos de Tony cambiaron, Peter supo que se había explicado. No sabía, sin embargo, que Tony iba a encontrarlo divertido.

   —Estás preocupado porque te vayan a señalar como el súper-bombón-amante-secreto de Tony Stark que solito desbarató todo un matrimonio —dijo con una liviana sonrisa en sus labios.

   —¿Estoy alucinando? —Peter preguntó.

   —Pues… Sí —dio un paso al frente—. En primer lugar, nadie en su sano juicio creería que eres _mi amante._ No me malentiendas, eres perfectamente apetitoso a la vista, pero la opinión pública considera que eres como un hijo para mí. Lo sé, suena repulsivo. Aunque si te soy honesto, yo también pensaba en ti como algo parecido a un hijo, más próximo a un aprendiz con quien compartía una genuina conexión. Eso fue, claro, anulado en el momento en que te hincaste entre mis piernas.

   La risa se le escapó a Peter sin poder reprimirla, aunque estaba teñida de una incomodidad palpable.

   —Tal vez sea cierto —dijo—, pero nunca desestimes el poder de las habladurías. Ya están especulando sobre el género de tu desvergonzada conquista.

   —¿Dónde oíste eso?

   —Literalmente a mis espaldas.

   —La gente apesta. No dejes que te afecte.

   —Pero, ¿cómo? —preguntó miserablemente—. Los rumores no se detendrán, y en este caso también son la aplastante verdad. Soy tu amante —Fue la primera vez que pronunció aquellas palabras en voz alta—. Estás engañando a tu esposa por mí.

   —Ahí es donde otra vez te equivocas —dio otro paso al frente. Había entrado en su espacio para respirar el mismo aire, y unos dedos levantaron su barbilla—. Pepper y yo podríamos mantener nuestra relación por teléfono. Pero tú…   

   Iba a decir algo importante, lo vio en el movimiento tajante de sus labios, pero la puerta del baño se abrió, y ellos se separaron.

   El hombre anciano que acababa de entrar no prestó atención al deseo, la tensión ni el anhelo que ondeaba entre ellos.

   —Vamos a registrarnos —indicó Tony. En ningún momento había dejado de mirarlo—. Hablaremos allí.

   Caminaron en silencio hacia la recepción. Pudo oír una distante alegría desde otras habitaciones, y la lluvia, que caía en picada sin descanso a plena calle.

   La morena que estaba sentada detrás de un escritorio de ébano alzó la vista con curiosidad antes de que sus ojos se posaran en Tony.

   —¿Vienen a registrarse por la tormenta? —ante el asentimiento de Tony, ella prosiguió—: Tenemos limitaciones. Por ahora, sólo contamos con tres habitaciones conjuntas, dos con camas individuales y…

   —Sólo denos su mejor suite.

   Ella sonrió educadamente. Debía estar entrenada y acostumbrada para no desconcertarse ante las posibilidades de cada invitado.

   —¿Tarjeta o efectivo?

   Al notar el titubeo de Tony, Peter supo reconocer que la desazón amenazaba convertirse en rabia.

   —Tarjeta —pareció resolver al fin. Las aletas de la nariz de Peter se inflaron y exhalaron, confiando en que Tony lo oyera.

   Mientras la recepcionista tecleaba en la computadora su registro, apareció otro problema. Peter se preguntaba cuándo acabarían aquella noche.

   —Habitación para una, por favor.

   Reconoció la voz de inmediato. Era una de las mujeres que cuchichearon a espaldas de Peter. Y no es que importara mucho, pero fue la que había opinado que el matrimonio no era más que un papel firmado. Su vestido rojo se ceñía tan apretadamente su cuerpo bronceado que estaría obstruyéndole algún órgano interno.

   —En seguida, señorita —contestó la recepcionista.

   —¿No es terrible la lluvia? Tendré que pasar la noche completamente sola en una habitación de quinta —No parecía estar hablando con alguien en particular, pero daba la impresión de que quería hacerse oír por encima de todos los demás.

   —Su suite se encuentra en el último piso, a mano derecha, por el final del pasillo —dijo la recepcionista a Tony, entregándole dos tarjetas plásticas a modo de llave. Luego se dirigió a la mujer de vestido tieso—. Su habitación se encuentra en el decimosexto piso.

   —Guau, una suite —las uñas postizas de la mujer tomaron su respectiva llave sin ver a la recepcionista. Sus ojos estaban puestos en Tony—. Avísame si necesitas compañía —ronroneó como una gata que espera que la acaricien—. Las suites son habitaciones muy grandes.

   —Tengo toda la compañía que necesito.

   Sus pestañas, igualmente postizas como sus uñas, se desviaron un momento hacia Peter. Su boca sonrió, pero ella no.

   —Cuánta razón —dijo—. Aunque yo me refería a otro tipo de compañía. Si se siente aburrido…

   —Encenderé el televisor. Vamos, Peter.

   Echaron a andar, de nuevo en silencio, por los corredores. Varios invitados de la gala ya se habían hospedado, entraban a la habitación con celeridad o como borrachos. Cuando localizaron su habitación, antes de poder abrirla, la fuerte esencia a tabaco volvió a envolverlos.

   —Tony, cinco minutos. Urgente.

   Tony se volvió hacia Peter.

   —Ve.

   Maravillosamente, lucía conflictuado. De hecho, parecía estar a punto de mandar todo al carajo. Por eso mismo, Peter lo instó a que fuera. Necesitaba un rato a solas.   

   Al irse con Obadiah Stane, Peter introdujo la llave, empujó la puerta y volvió a cerrarla empujándola. Miró a su alrededor.

   Como el resto del hotel, la suite era espaciosa y sofisticada. La alfombra bajo los zapatos era mullida y de un tono plateada. Unas persianas largas y verticales cubrían las puertas de cristal que daban a la terraza; se abrían nada más pulsar un botón y ofrecían una vista de la Gran Manzana, ahora enturbiada por la lluvia. Contempló la cama ancha adornada con un edredón de seda azul.

   Frustrado e inquieto, vagó por la suite. Mientras tanto, en su mente comenzaba a anidar la idea que procuraba sofocar. Aquella idea persistía, no obstante, reclamando su atención. Echaba raíces y germinaba putrefacción.

   Se detuvo a mitad de la cocina incorporada.

   Era hora de ponerle fin. A su inseguridad, a su miedo, a la duda constante. Había sido divertido mientras duró, pero jamás iba a poder deshacerse de aquel nudo en su garganta si no hablaba con él.

   Cuando Tony regresara, le pediría certezas. Y no volvería a sentir aquel escabroso hoyo negro en su pecho si alguien se acercaba a Tony.  Y no volvería a notar intensas oleadas de culpa y desprecio por sí mismo.

   Le pareció inútil encender el televisor, puesto que no sería capaz de concentrarse en nada. En cambio, abrió las persianas y admiró la tormenta a través del cristal de la puerta. No aminoraba. No caían gotas, sino estoques afilados que podrían desgarrar la carne. Los relámpagos completaban ese toque de imagen tétrica. El aguacero que borraba los edificios y ahogaba todos los sonidos de la ciudad, parecía aislarlo del mundo.

   Exhaló una gran bocanada de aire y de pronto se sorprendió añorando la presencia de Tony. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Buscó un reloj de pared. Cincuenta minutos. No era lo mismo que cinco minutos. Suspiró pesadamente. Peter ya sentía que llevaba esperando una eternidad.

   Miró con atención dispersa las noticias del clima. Aparentemente llovería toda la noche, se detendría al inicio del nuevo día, pero continuaría durante la tarde. Más tarde sintonizó una película antigua de Star Trek. Reconfortado por la hilarante calidad de efectos especiales, pensó que su amigo Ned estaría viendo el mismo programa. De repente surgió un incontrolable deseo de tener allí a sus amigos cerca. O mejor aún, estar con ellos en su casa. Palomitas, videojuegos, y la despectiva mueca de MJ cuando se les escapaba lo nerd.

   Parpadeó para contener las lágrimas.

   A mitad del tercio de la película, Peter contempló la puerta. Las luces de la pantalla cambiaban y formaban sombras deformes sobre las paredes. Cuando rolaron los créditos, se levantó del sillón. Entreabrió la puerta, y luego asomó la cabeza un momento antes de sacar todo el cuerpo.

   No pasaría nada si echaba un vistazo. Quizá se quedó charlando con alguien en su camino a la suite. Mientras apartaba la imagen de Tony rodeado de mujeres, se puso en marcha.      

   La formalidad de la gala se había disipado en un jubiloso after. Echando a andar por los corredores hasta el lobby, notó que la gente platicaba sobre el clima o la comida. Ni rastro de Tony.

   El instinto lo llevó al bar. La mayoría de los hombres estaban ahí, bebiendo y fumando tan despreocupadamente que Peter deseó haberlo encontrado en aquel lugar. No obstante, encontró una cara familiar. Obadiah Stane.

   Sus pies corrieron.

   —¡Hey, Peter! —exclamó la potente voz del hombre cuando lo vio aproximarse. Los dos hombres a su lado con los que conversaba empezaron a hablar entre ellos—. Qué bueno que decidieron bajar. Le dije a Tony que el chardonnay aquí es excelente.

   —No está conmigo. ¿Dónde está? —dijo con más urgencia de la que pretendía. Pero es que de repente todo su cuerpo temblaba.

   —¿No está contigo? —Obadiah parecía tan confundido como él—. Nosotros terminamos hace mucho. Pensé que iría a su suite después de que hablara con aquella mujer.

   Y entonces notó que un sofoco le subía por la nuca al recordar a la mujer bronceada de la recepción.

   —¿Cuál mujer?

   —Creo que era... ¿una reportera? O periodista —le dio una calada a su puro, exhalando de perfil para no arrojar el humo a Peter. Lo alcanzó de todos modos—. No estoy seguro del título que usó para arrinconar a Tony y sonsacarle dos minutos de entrevista. Aunque de eso ya fueron dos horas.       

   También notó la náusea en el fondo de la garganta, pero se la tragó.

   —¿Dónde estaban? Cuan-cuando se encontraron… —intentó hablar con tanta normalidad como consiguió reunir.

   —Planta treinta, por el pasillo —Estudió a Peter un instante. Le dio la impresión de que sopesaba si pronunciar o no sus siguientes palabras—: Ella comentó el número de la habitación. Si no mal recuerdo era la 314. Peter, si lo encuentras, avísame. Quiero ser el primero en saber si se está metiendo en alguna clase de… _escándalo_. Ya me entiendes. Nuestros esfuerzos para reinventar la industria después de ese malentendido de firmas no han de ser en vano.  

   Peter no se preocupó en decir gracias, ni en prometerle que lo haría. Tuvo que apretujarse un poco al subir en el elevador, pues un grupo de jóvenes escandalosos y borrachos –no pertenecientes a la gala– entraron al mismo tiempo que él.

   Luego de muchos tambaleos y codazos endebles, consiguió salir del tumulto. Planta treinta. ¿Ahora qué? ¿Sorprendería a Tony engañando a su esposa con alguien que no era él? Sonaba a un pésimo plan. Podría seguir esperando en la suite, quizá hasta el amanecer. Eso sonaba aún peor. Consciente de que le sería imposible quedarse de brazos cruzados, sin saber, sin asegurarse, se dirigió a la habitación 314.

   Pensó en las cosas que le diría si lo encontraba allí, con ella. Con quien sea. Pensó en que abriría la puerta de golpe, y sin importar la clase de escenario comprometedor que interrumpiera, Tony obtendría un pedazo de su mente.

   Con el corazón retumbándole en el pecho, apresuró el paso.

   Pensó en el error que había cometido, durante semanas, y si estaba sacando conclusiones demasiado rápido, incluso así, tenía que ponerle fin.

   Pero nada de eso importó cuando abrió la puerta.      

   Tony estaba ahí.

   En el suelo.

   Pálido como muerto. Ojos abiertos de par en par. Inmóvil.   

   Antes de expulsar un grito, el corazón de Peter se paralizó, y luego se fracturó en mil piezas punzantes de dolor.

 

 

 


	11. PAZ EN LA TORMENTA

 

 

 

> _“El amor es lo esencial,_
> 
> _el sexo, sólo accidente._
> 
> _Puede ser igual_
> 
> _o diferente._
> 
> _No es el hombre un animal,_
> 
> _sino carne inteligente,_
> 
> _por suerte, a ratos, doliente”._
> 
> –Fernando Pessoa
> 
> **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. **

 

_¡¡¡Tony!!!_

   Peter no sabía si había hablado, si había gritado, o si su cerebro había aullado ese nombre.

   Sin embargo, de pronto se encontró a sí mismo hincado junto a él, tomándole el pulso (lento pero existente, ¡gracias a dios!), posando sus labios sobre los suyos, dándole aire, intentando no dejarse arrastrar por su propio pánico.  

   El único problema era que no estaba funcionando.

   —¡Tony! ¡Oh, dios! ¡Oh, dios, Tony, oh, dios, vuelve!

   Los ojos de Tony estaban enrojecidos, abiertos como dos esferas a punto de salir de sus cuencas, y su piel cetrina, a través de la ropa, se sentía fría, tan fría... 

   —¡Vuelve, vuelve, vuelve, por favor!

   Empezó a realizar maniobras de RCP. Curiosamente los ejercicios de práctica en la escuela no lo habían preparado para esto.

   —Tony, por favor…por favor…

   ¿Cuándo se había puesto a llorar? Enfadado consigo mismo, pensó que de nada servía perder el dominio. Las lágrimas, cuando lo que se necesitaba era actuar, constituían un lujo inútil. Si la reanimación no estaba funcionando, el siguiente paso lógico era llamar una ambulancia.

   Sin más alternativa, sacó el teléfono del bolsillo.

   Hasta que lo notó.  

   La dirección que los ojos de Tony seguían.  

   A Peter le costó sumar dos más dos, desesperado como estaba, pero cuando lo hizo, se levantó como una tromba, buscando frenéticamente lo que Tony apuntaba.

   Lo encontró.

   Un aparato pequeño y metálico, improbable toque decorativo de la habitación, yacía encima del tocador. Destellaba una luz roja, casi maligna, y en el centro tenía un botón. Peter lo presionó con un dedo tembloroso.

   Entonces, casi como un milagro, Tony parpadeó. Se movió. Incluso trató de incorporarse… Sólo para caer de nuevo al suelo, incapaz de sostenerse con las piernas.

   Peter corrió de nuevo a su lado, le pasó una mano por la cara y por el pelo antes de tomarlo en sus brazos y acunarlo.

   —Has regresado. Okey, ya estás de vuelta. —En su pecho le quedaban algunos restos de histeria—. Estás bien, vas a estar bien. Tony, háblame. Di algo. Di que estás bien.

   Tony abrió la boca, farfulló algo inteligible antes de convertirlo en una oración completa. Peter quiso reír a carcajadas al escucharlo.

   —Te daré mil dólares por tres dedos de Whisky.

   —Hecho. —Su risa era demasiado parecida a un sollozo para que Tony se sintiera tranquilo—. Ya lo traigo. Pero no sé dónde está. Esto no se parece a nuestra suite.

   Y entonces, como si estuviera reviviendo una pesadilla, la cara de Tony se deformó en una emoción básica que Peter jamás le había visto. Miedo.

   Puro miedo, no adulterado y repugnante.

   —Tenemos que irnos. Ahora.

   Y aparentemente, el miedo era todo lo que necesitaba para ponerse en pie.   

   —Tony, estás temblando, tienes que…  

   —Dos mil si lo traes dentro de los próximos sesenta y cinco segundos.

   —¿Qué?

   —El Whisky. ¡Vámonos!

   Abrió la puerta con el celo de un espía ruso, checó ambos lados del pasillo, y jaló a Peter de la mano. Su torpe e inestable andar sólo se comparaba con sus ganas de largarse de ahí.

   Se metieron al elevador a prisa. Tony pulsó el botón más de una vez, inspeccionando en todo momento que nadie se acercara.

   Cuando localizaron la suite, Tony instó a Peter a que entrara primero. Luego de cerciorarse que habían perdido al enemigo invisible que los perseguía, cerró la puerta.

   Cayó de nuevo, resbalando todo el cuerpo sobre la superficie.

   Peter apareció pronto con una botella en una mano y un vaso en la otra. Después de servir una cantidad de whisky que excedía en mucho los tres dedos, se agachó, y le acercó el vaso a los labios.

   —Gracias. Ya me arreglo solo.

   —Está bien.

   Observó cómo Tony bebía el licor con la sed de alguien que pasó días en el desierto. Al terminar, recargó la cabeza contra la puerta y exhaló profundamente.

   —¿Más?

   —Sí. No. ¡Mierda! Olvidé mi celular en la otra habitación. Tengo que hacer al menos unas siete llamadas.

   —Lo que tienes que hacer es recostarte. Todavía tiemblas como una hoja —Él mismo temblaba como una hoja.

   —Sólo es el shock. Estaré bien. Lo que necesito es actuar.

   Pero acabó por frotarse la cara con las manos y, momentos después, enterró la cabeza entre las rodillas. Peter se obligó a mirar al hombre más fuerte que conocía, desplomándose. Quería abrazarlo, quería sostenerlo hasta que todas las heridas en su corazón se hubieran curado. Pero la duda picoteaba. El miedo latía como tambor.

   —¿Quién ha sido? ¿Qué demonios te ha hecho? ¿Por qué? —Se esforzó por contener las lágrimas.

   El silencio de la habitación lo abrumó. Solo se oía el sonido de la lluvia, fría y constante del otro lado de la ventana. Apenas unas horas antes, Tony y él habían estado en su coche, enfrascados en un mundo enteramente suyo, con risas y pasión. Y ahora…

   —¿Cómo supiste que estaba ahí? —oyó murmurar a Tony.

   —Obadiah me lo dijo. Por favor, Tony, ¿qué está…?

   Enmudeció de repente, ya que aquel nombre había prendido una chispa, que rápidamente se propagó a furia descontrolada, en Tony. Levantó la cabeza de golpe y lo miró con odio intenso que no iba dirigido a Peter.  

   —Así que _Obie_ te lo dijo, ¿eh? Cabrón, bastardo, celoso hijo de puta. Te ha enviado allí, ¿verdad?, sabiendo en qué estado ibas a encontrarme. Enfermo bastardo.

   —¿Obadiah? —notó la garganta seca y tuvo la sensación de que le habían frotado la piel con hielo—. ¿Él, él, él te hizo esto?

   —Y con un cuerno que lo hizo. Traidor —Habiéndose repuesto del shock, y enardecido por la cólera, se dispuso a caminar, alterado y nervioso, a lo largo de toda la suite—. Me atrajo a su habitación para discutir negocios. Tan simple, tan cotidiano. ¡Y lo siguiente que sé es que me está chantajeando! Sabe de nosotros —volteó hacia Peter, para luego desviar la cabeza y seguir caminando como león enjaulado—. Lo sabe, y lo está usando para ponerle las manos encima a mi empresa. Él fue quien falsificó las firmas, él fue quien corrompió los tratados ecologistas, mantuvo relaciones clandestinas con militares, ¡ni siquiera dentro de nuestra nación, maldita sea! ¡Y además, para rematarla, arriba de la cereza, él fue quien ordenó mi secuestro en Afganistán, por la madre que me parió!    

   Sin habla, demasiado confundido para expresar de viva voz una sola de la docena de preguntas urgentes que se le agolpaban en la cabeza, Peter permaneció donde estaba, boquiabierto.

   —Ese maldito es igual que una jodida cobra, paciente y mortífero. Se escondió detrás de un buen puesto y apellido, pasó inadvertido durante años, y ahora ha vuelto a salir. Sólo estoy vivo de milagro porque aún me necesita. Cree que me necesita. ¡Dios bendito, que no deje de creerlo!

   —¿Qué hacemos? —escupió Peter, poniéndose al fin de pie—. Quiero decir… ¿ _Qué podemos hacer_? —tragó saliva dificultosamente—. Entiendo si…si no quieres…se-seguir con esto. Me refiero a… ¿podemos salir limpiamente? ¿hay evidencia?

   —Circunstancial. Algunas fotos, algunos mensajes de texto. Nada contundente.

   —¿Qué clase de fotos? —sintió que se le drenaba la sangre del cuerpo. Otra vez.

   Pero Tony meneó la mano, impaciente.

   —Relájate, nada demasiado provocativo. Sólo soy yo, yendo a tu apartamento disfrazado, o tú, caminando hacia el mío. Si me lo preguntas, la evidencia apenas nos podría provocar cosquillas de nervios.

   —Entonces, podemos, digo, qué pasa si… ¿Qué va a suceder?

   El silencio encontró su lugar próspero e incómodo. Tony parecía reacio a seguir hablando.

   —¿Quieres terminar? —preguntó Peter.

   No quería, le estrujaba el corazón con sólo pensarlo, pero si dejar de ver a Tony salvaba la dignidad de _Stark Industries_...

   Al sentarse en la cama, Tony parecía más abatido que nunca.

   —No lo has entendido, Peter. En cuanto empezó con la cantinela de amenazas y extorsión, le dije que podía meterse sus jodidos chantajes por donde le entraran, que no iba a cederle ni un ápice de mi compañía. Pero luego…   

 

 

*

 

 

   Estaban jodidos.

   Ahora sabía lo que era el miedo. Ya lo había sentido años atrás, cuando lo asaltaron en Queens y le apuntaron con una navaja al cuello; pero se dio cuenta de que ese terror profundo era apenas una sombra del que había sentido cuando vio la palidez de Tony, su inmovilidad, sus intentos fallidos para hacerlo reaccionar.

   Sin embargo, el miedo al futuro, semejante a una burbuja venenosa, se infló en su interior, y no sabía cómo deshacerse de ella.  

   Desde el baúl junto a la ventana, Peter observaba con inquietud la lluvia mientras Tony hacía lo mismo, sentado en el otro extremo.

   Habían dejado de dirigirse la palabra, tanto para poner en orden las ideas, como para encender el televisor y oír el parte meteorológico. El locutor advertía de la inminencia de inundaciones. Si esto se prolonga demasiado, se cortará el fluido eléctrico por algunas zonas, pensó Peter, y sin duda las costas se desbordarán. Ya alcanzaba a ver los charcos que se formaban y crecían.

   —Te he oído.

   Peter siguió estudiando la cortina de lluvia malencarada.

   —¿Cuándo?

   —Cuando intentabas reanimarme. La parálisis temporal no afecta realmente ninguno de los cinco sentidos. Que, por cierto, aún me duele como si hubieras ensayado pasos de claqué en mi pecho. Intenta no volver a hacerlo.

   —Me diste un susto de muerte. Intenta no volver a hacer _eso_.

   Pudo notar en su visión periférica que Tony se giraba para verle la cara.

   —A lo que voy es… Quería preguntarte si ya estás bien.

   Peter vio un relámpago dividiendo el cielo.

   —Estoy mejor.

   —Sigues temblando.

   Después de un par de segundos, Peter sintió movimiento. Era Tony, que se acomodaba a lado suyo.

   —Saldremos de ésta —le dijo—. Ese hijo de puta ha cometido un error. Todos los empresarios fraudulentos lo hacen de vez en cuando. Contrataré un abogado, uno endiabladamente bueno, como de los que Pepper usará para nuestro divorcio.

   Si los cuellos pudieran girar más rápido, probablemente se destornillarían de su lugar.

   Tony sonrió.

  —¿Ahora sí miras para acá? Bien. Ya que tengo tu atención, puedo decir lo que tenía planeado decir al final de la estropeada noche: ¡Ta-dá…! —exclamó con voz queda y falto de entusiasmo—. Sorpresa… En un par de meses, seré un hombre divorciado. Yo, un hombre divorciado. La de frases extrañas que se me ocurren. Es inclusive más raro que un hombre casado, ¿no crees?

   —Tony…

   —Lo sé. Lo siento —acarició la mejilla de Peter, y él sintió su aliento tibio que emanaba de su cuerpo cálido. Mucho mejor así, pensó. Mucho mejor—. Suelo hablar hasta que alguien me detenga. Así que prepárate. Lo cierto es que me cansé de ser “el hombre infiel”. Nunca quise ser esa clase de sujeto. Y aunque aún no es oficial ni se lo he pedido formalmente, _sé_ que ella dirá que sí. Hemos sido igual de infelices desde que nos casamos, quizá desde novios.

   —Nunca me han parecido infelices a mí.

   —Oh, ¿tú te refieres a delante de las cámaras? ¿En público? Sí, no, es lo mismo que en el dormitorio, totalmente idéntico.

   —Pero si eran tan infelices, ¿por qué se casaron siquiera? —Había hablado desde el fondo de su amargura, y no cayó en cuenta de ello hasta que Stark le devolvió una mirada tan perpleja como la suya—. Olvida lo que dije. No es mi lugar. Lo siento.

   —No. Es una pregunta legítima. Yo diría que básica. Escucha —Mientras empezaba su discurso, enredó un brazo alrededor del cuello de Peter, en forma de apoyo—: Ella y yo nos fuimos conociendo durante meses de un modo informal, y después de un modo íntimo a lo largo de casi un año. Fue la relación adulta más larga que he tenido con alguien. Una relación seria con proyectos de futuro. Yo pensaba que estábamos enamorados el uno del otro. Pero ella no me amaba, ni yo a ella, o, si acaso, lo nuestro era un amor con requisitos muy específicos. Así que no podríamos decir que era un regalo.

   Se quedó callado un momento, pareciendo seleccionar sus palabras con mucho cuidado.

   —No es fácil mirarse al espejo y aceptar que te falta algo. Que no eres quien deberías ser. O que has fallado en ser la mejor versión de ti mismo. Me sentí así durante muchos años, pensando en que había desperdiciado mi vida ayudando a matar inocentes. Y es peor cuando algo te impide amar a la persona que quieres. Y viceversa. Pero, mierda, lo intenté con todas mis fuerzas…

   Peter trató de mantenerse firme.

   —Lo entiendo. Pero no es necesario que…

   —E incluso cuando llegas a aceptarlo, cuando te das cuenta de que no es eso exactamente, de que también hay algo que falta en la otra persona, algo que falta en todo el asunto... Sientes que estás perdiendo el camino. Bruce me dijo algo el otro día que me hizo pensar mucho. Me preguntó si en algún momento me había imaginado la vida con Pepper. Ya sabes, visualizar cómo estaríamos después de llevar juntos unos años. Pude ver el futuro inmediato; las preparaciones, la boda, la luna de miel. Cómo continuaríamos nuestro trabajo, acostumbrarnos a la nueva vida en matrimonio… y después caí en que eso era todo. Eso era lo máximo que podía ver. No cómo viviríamos ni qué haríamos aparte de ese cuadro difuso; ni cómo seríamos después de una década.

   » Al final me di cuenta que no era difícil representar mi vida sin ella. En lugar de eso, vi magulladuras en el orgullo y el ego. Mucha rabia y dolor. Y la consecuencia de sentir que probablemente yo no estaba hecho para todo eso del amor y el matrimonio. Quería estarlo. Pensé que estaba preparado —su voz se había apagado—. Pensé que hacer un compromiso con ella resolvería la fricción que desde hace tiempo abunda entre nosotros. ¿Pero quién diría que el matrimonio no es la solución a todo? —acompañó eso último con una risita—. Quise demostrarle que era capaz de llegar a ese nivel de compromiso, pero creo que, al final, sólo intentaba probármelo a mí mismo.

   El corazón de Peter se había encogido.

   —No tienes que explicármelo.

   —Aún no he terminado. Intentaba recoger las piezas de mi relación con Pepper y componerlas en algo medianamente útil. Funcional. Entonces apareciste tú, que tengo años conociéndote, y te veo y te pienso y te siento por primera vez de manera diferente. Y pensé: _Joder_. Un niño. Joven adulto —resopló cuando vio que Peter iba a corregirlo—. Sabes a lo que me refiero. Los niveles de incorrecto me desbordaron, lo admito. Me vi acorralado porque se sentía tan bien y no quería que fuera así. Estaba tratando de restaurar mi presunto fallido recién matrimonio, por el amor de dios —hizo una pausa para respirar—. No tengo un plan general para lo que suceda a partir de ahora. Es importante que sepas eso —sus ojos se encontraron—. No sé qué siento cuando estoy contigo —subió las manos por su cara hasta llegar a las mejillas—. Pero la palabra que lo describe, te juro que dista mucho de lo que alguna vez he sentido con Pepper. Por lo que soy cautelosamente optimista. Estoy dispuesto a dejarme llevar por “esto” —hizo un gesto con la mano entre ellos dos.

   A Peter lo embargó un cúmulo de emociones tan brillantes e intensas que le extrañó que no brotaran de su interior convertidas en luces de colores. Temiendo descontrolarse, se esforzó en sonreír. De modo que no se lo dijo; no estaban preparados para las declaraciones de amor. Y en cualquier caso, el momento no parecía el más oportuno. Tony se iba a divorciar. Estaba confundido. Estaba dolido. Asustado. Estaba bajo amenaza. Deberían tomárselo con calma, ver por dónde iba la cosa. Y, sin embargo, Peter estaba teniendo la ocasión de conocer una de las mayores alegrías de la vida; un amor no correspondido al que de repente le corresponde. En cierta medida. Peter podía trabajar con cierta medida. Era eso o nada.

   —Ven. Vamos a prepararte una bebida.

   Pero Peter ya no la necesitaba. Adormecido como bajo los efectos terminales de una potente droga, había dejado de temblar.

 

*

 

   —No puedes mezclar Jager con cerveza y hierbabuena, pequeña alimaña. Es asqueroso.

   —Obsérvame.

   —Lo que observo es una aberración líquida.

   —¿Podrías ser más exagerado?

   —Primero responde cómo es posible que seas tan buen químico y tan pésimo bartender. ¿No deberían ir de la mano esas cualidades?

   —No lo sé. ¿Te sirvo?

   Eran las cinco de la madrugada. Manhattan dormía. El cielo quería despertar. Peter y Tony bebían cocteles inventados por ellos mismos.

   Mantuvieron las luces de la suite bajas, lo suficiente para ver por dónde iban y al mismo tiempo no tropezar en la delicada penumbra.

   Tony dio por muerto su teléfono ( _«_ JARVIS protege toda mi información de cualquier forma, tardarán años en descifrar la contraseña _»_ ), de modo que eligieron crear un momento de paz en medio de la tormenta. Un recuerdo. De los más hermosos que Peter habría sido capaz de pedir. Ya que durante una sola noche había experimentado todos los estados emocionales posibles: deseo, regocijo, celos, miedo, dolor, alivio, y, por último, en aquel instante, en lugar del acostumbrado fuego, un calor sencillo; producto de tener la compañía de su hombre favorito.

   Peter sabía que iba a atesorar la forma en que Tony lo besaba; rápido, pero de alguna manera más íntimo que cualquier cosa que hayan compartido hasta ahora. Dejaba a Peter con un calor en el pecho y un hormigueo en el estómago. También estaba seguro de que su cerebro registraría para siempre la cercanía entre sus piernas alineadas, con Peter sentado sobre la barra de granito y Tony de pie chocando copas, bromeando, y con gesto distraído apoyando la mano en su muslo.

   Pero también sabía que iba a necesitar algo más. Algo que inflamara todas sus entrañas, que prendiera cada fibra de su ser. Muy pronto lo necesitaría. Aunque fuera una última vez. Porque ahora, hacia el final de la noche y el comienzo de un nuevo día, a Peter lo embargaba una fuerte determinación.

   _«_ No sé qué estoy haciendo ni cuándo recibiré el próximo golpe. ¿Cuándo me lastimarás, Tony, y cuánto tardaré en sobreponerme a esa herida? ¿Cuánto tiempo habrá de transcurrir antes de que uno de los dos cometa alguna crueldad, una estupidez, o prescinda del otro? _»_

   El tiempo para averiguarlo se había acabado.

   Pero antes…

   —¿Cómo demonios sabe eso?

   —No sabe tan mal.

   Aunque, en ese momento, Peter intentaba controlar cada músculo de expresión facial.

   —Eres un terrible mentiroso, Parker. Siempre lo has sido.

   Se inclinó para besarlo, suavemente, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo. Pero Peter sabía que no era cierto. 

   Agarró a Tony de la cara y lo besó con ansia. Unos instantes después, perdieron los dos el sentido, impulsados más allá de la razón… La respiración de Tony seguía siendo regular, pero abrazó con fuerza a Peter y lo atrajo hacia sí.

_Después del insoportable miedo que había pasado al creer que lo había perdido para siempre, necesitaba sentirlo con desesperación._

   —Estoy aquí —murmuró cuando Peter le tiró del pelo para profundizar el beso—. Todo estará bien.

   —No hagas promesas.

   «¿Vale esto la pena? ¿Valgo yo la pena?»

   Tony le tomó el rostro entre las manos y luego lo empujó hacia atrás.

   —¿Qué hago, entonces? Dime. Soy un desastre. ¿Qué necesito para empezar a hacerlo bien?

   —Ahora no quiero pensar. Sólo quiero vivir el presente. Prefiero no pensar, que ninguno de los dos piense. Sólo quiero sentir —esbozó una sonrisa—. ¿Qué te parece si te dejo ciego de placer?

   «Por última vez»

   —Me da la sensación de que ya soy todo tuyo.

   Peter deseó con todas sus fuerzas que eso fuera cierto.

   Sus mentes ya estaban nubladas cuando cruzaron la cocina y se lanzaron a la cama.

   Ambos se desnudaron al mismo tiempo. Las manos de Peter estaban enredadas en las mangas de la camisa en el momento en que Tony lo penetró. («—¿Siempre tienes botellitas de lubricante guardadas en el saco? —Sólo cuando sé que vamos a follar en el auto. Uno tiene que replantearse estrategias sobre la marcha, claro») Peter trató de liberar sus manos, pero la sensación que le producía estar indefenso e inmovilizado aumentó su excitación. En cuanto consiguió sacarlas, hincó los dedos en las caderas de Tony para animarlo a que lo penetrara más profundamente. Incapaz de contenerse, Tony permitió que la lujuria los dominara. Pero si la necesidad de Tony era frenética, la de Peter era desesperada.

   Cuando el orgasmo traspasó a Peter, lanzó un grito de alivio. El cuerpo de Tony se hundió en el suyo. Luego quedó inmóvil. Jadeante, se apoyó en los codos para mirarle el rostro.

   —¿Era esto lo que querías?

   —Sí.

   —Rápido y brutal.

   —Sí.

   —¿Crees que ahora acabará todo?

   Peter cerró los ojos y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo de voluntad para volver a abrirlos.

   —No.

      «Pero tiene que»

   —Me alegro —Relajó la mano y se la pasó por la mejilla—. Esta vez no me obligues a tomarte.

   El muchacho lo abrazó.

   —Tuve tanto miedo

   —Ya lo sé.

   Tony jugueteó sobre sus labios. Quería más, mucho más que ese alivio primitivo que acababan de ofrecerse. Cuando él pronunció su nombre en un suspiro, supo que apenas era el principio de lo que quería.

   Una nueva necesidad creció en su interior, como si nunca hubiera sido saciada. Anhelaba probar el gusto de la piel de Tony, de modo que le recorrió la cara y el cuello con la boca. Con un susurro de aprobación, rodó con él hasta quedar sobre su cuerpo, con la libertad de hacer lo que quisiera.

   El viento arreciaba y sacudía la ventana. Comparados con la violencia desatada en el exterior, Peter y Tony se movían con lentitud, casi con languidez. Tocar, lamer, suspirar y gemir.

   Tony se sentó para colocarlo sobre su regazo. En ese momento, Peter necesitaba la ternura para calmar el dolor ya sufrido, y el que vendría. Se miraron antes de besarse con dulzura.

   Y se dieron más.

   Nunca tendría suficiente.

   Porque el amor de Tony era su droga.

   Peter se preguntaba qué pasaría si le inyectara una dosis entera. Cuál sería su reacción. Cuán alto podría volar. Cuán duro podría caer.

   Tony se estremeció cuando Peter condujo de nuevo el miembro al interior de su cuerpo. Y entonces comenzó a penetrarlo con embestidas suaves y lentas.

   Levantó los labios para encontrar los del hombre y besarlo. Mantuvieron el mismo ritmo latido a latido, y después embestida a embestida cuando la dulzura se convirtió en desesperación.

   Cuando Peter tomó en sus manos el miembro de Tony, fascinado al encontrarlo duro y listo, esbozó una sonrisa. Pequeños gruñidos inundaron la habitación de lujo.

   Cayeron otra vez sobre la cama. Al sentir que su orgasmo era imparable, Peter se dejó guiar hasta que lo tuvo encima, con sus piernas alrededor de la cintura.

   El cuerpo le palpitaba de deseo. Mientras sus pensamientos se hallaban sumidos en el caos, los besos salvajes e implacables bajaron por su cuello, y consiguieron que anhelara aún más.

   «Te amo», pensó mientras el techo se acercaba a sus cuerpos. ¿O eran ellos los que estaban flotando en el aire cargado de placer?

   Otro tipo de sacudida, producto de haber sido acariciado en los pezones, lo hizo echar la cabeza hacia atrás, morderse el labio, cerrar los músculos en torno esa polla.

   Tenía la piel cubierta de sudor. Tony volvió a inclinarse para rodearle un pezón con la boca, y paladeó su sabor a sal. Peter gritó con sorpresa, casi con pánico. Entonces Tony buscó su propia liberación, rauda y furiosa, y los hizo volar a los dos.

*

   —No ha dejado de llover —observó Peter.

   —Mmm.

   El joven rio y respiró hondo.

   —Nos costará explicar las machas que hemos dejado en las sábanas. —Acarició la húmeda espalda de Tony—. Necesito beber unos diez litros de agua.

   —Te la traeré.

   —Gracias.

   Pero no se movió.

   —Aunque me avergüence decirlo, debo admitir que me siento demasiado débil para llevarte en brazos hasta la cocina —Peter lo miró levantarse despacio y apretó los labios al observar sus nalgas musculosas. Dios, lo iba a extrañar.

   El sol estaba saliendo perezosamente a través de las nubes grisáceas, aún cargadas de lluvia.

   Cuando Tony regresó de la cocina, Peter tomó el vaso de agua y bebió hasta la última gota.

   —Tony…

   —¿Mmm?

   Se habían vuelto a tender sobre la cama. Los rayos del sol comenzaban a alumbrar sus rostros.

   —Creo que eres la mejor versión de quien puedes ser. El hombre que debiste ser y el que eres ahora son lo mismo. No tienes que esforzarte para ser alguien mejor.

   Tony lo miró y le sonrió con dulzura.

   —Gracias, chico.

   —Pero hay algo terriblemente mal con lo que tenemos —prosiguió Peter, esforzándose él mismo—. Y por eso creo que no deberíamos vernos. Al menos hasta que te hayas divorciado.

   Listo, sacó la bolita de azufre del pecho. Casi se sintió aliviado. Sólo faltaba lamer las heridas de su decisión durante los próximos días, independientemente de lo que Tony fuera a decir a continuación.

   —No escapa de mi comprensión que quizá ésta no es la forma ideal de empezar a verse con alguien —dijo Tony, queriéndole imprimir humor—, algunos dirían que es inmoral, arriesgado y estúpido. Lo cierto es que nunca quise lastimar a mi esposa. Y definitivamente no te usé a ti con esa finalidad. Tampoco se podría decir que estaba pensando en algo decente cuando lo hice —una pausa, contempló el techo—. El divorcio toma su tiempo. Pepper y yo no tenemos hijos, por lo que será menos engorroso que un rodeo convencional, sin embargo, para eso está la prensa; para condimentar. Aunque, nuestro acuerdo prenupcial fue diseñado precisamente para este momento: para cuando nos diéramos por vencidos —miró de nuevo a Peter—. Un mes. Creo que un mes es lo que necesito para poner mi mierda en su lugar y orden. Eso incluye a Obadiah.

   —No puedo tomar al pie de la letra lo que dices.

   —Y no quiero que lo hagas. Yo te buscaré cuando termine. Continúa con tu vida como si yo no existiera en ella.

   Tony había estado en su vida demasiado tiempo como para fingir que de pronto no formaba parte de ella. Pero incluso Peter tenía que admitir que necesitaba tiempo. Había estado montado en una montaña rusa desde el principio del mes, y, aunque había resultado emocionante vivir a base de descensos vertiginosos y giros repentinos, necesitaba un respiro.

   Asintió.

   —No me llames. Y no me mandes mensajes. No puedo simplemente desaparecer de _Stark Industries,_ pero…

   —Tampoco te veré ahí.

   Mirar el dolor que su acuerdo le causaba a Tony, el de cero contacto, le alegró en cierta manera. Porque le dolía también a él.

   —De acuerdo.

   —Sólo tenemos que hacerlo bien.

   —Sólo tenemos que hacerlo bien.

   Tres horas más tarde, luego de un rápido desayuno y un beso que se supo más a anhelo que a despedida, partieron en distintos autos.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que no les haya abrumado tanto diálogo.
> 
> Personalmente, me gustó mucho escribir este capítulo, porque podemos ver la parte más vulnerable de Tony y también su lado más honesto.
> 
> Ojalá se hayan resuelto algunas dudas, aunque sigo sin contestar varias más. Lo hago a propósito porque tengo un plan…Que funcione ya es otra cosa XD
> 
> ¡Gracias por sus comentarios, votos, amor-odio, y todo lo demás! Nos leemos la próxima semana <3


End file.
